The Ultimatum
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Cas and Sam have give Dean an Ultimatum. He cannot be with them both, he has to choose. Who will he pick? Wincest with a side of Angel love. Now they hunt bigger prey. Sexual content and schmoop. Some language but not much. Rated M.
1. Painful Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Dean has been juggling two lovers, Sam and Cas, and they are tired of it. He has to make a choice or lose them both. Who will he choose? And what will he do when they get tired of waiting and make his choice for him? Will he be able to live with their decision?

Or will it break his and their hearts in the end?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat miserably at the foot of the bed, head down, and turned over what had just occurred. Cas and Sam had given him an ultimatum, pick one and the other will leave. He knew this had been coming and he kind of figured that they might grow tired of his indecisiveness of who he loved most. He hated ultimatums but knew he had to deal with this one. He was going to lose them both if he didn't. Ultimatums sucked!

A knock came at the door, a soft tap of sorts. Dean shook his head, 'Just my luck, I have a chick flick moment and someone shows up!' And it was probably a maid, great. Ugh. He lifted an eyebrow in resolution that he had to answer it but before he could even get up, Sam and Cas came in and sat on either side of him. They both looked at him at the same time and Dean stubbornly looked at the floor now. Their expression wore the 'Cat ate the canary' kind of look and even though he wasn't looking at either man, he knew it, too. _Why?_ Was the question. He was too upset at the moment to really want to find out why, maybe leaving him made them happy. Great, now he was in the middle of a chick flick moment and feeling sorry for himself; he was such a _girl!_ Deep down he was happy to see them but nervous as to what they had to say. Maybe they decided to love each other instead? That hurt him but he couldn't stop the thought.

Dean felt tears fill his closed eyes, and one slipped through. He waited for them to tell him what he was so afraid to hear. 'I will not have another chick flick moment!'

Not that he wasn't in the middle of one already.

Sam cleared his throat began to run fingers through Dean's hair, trying to coax him into looking at him. Dean wasn't going to give him the pleasure. Sam enjoyed doing it so much that he kept doing it anyway, and Dean's resolve wavered the more Sam did it but did not break though. Cas placed his hand gently under Dean's chin and made him look up. Angel strength was like that. Dean was left with no choice in the matter but to look up at them now. Besides the hair thing felt nice, he thought sadly and let it soothe him a little. Soon Dean felt his resolve break. His eyes filled with pain and confusion now at he awaited their decisions, hoping it wasn't to leave him for each other, or that maybe they would give him more time. Not that it would help, he loved them both too much. He couldn't choose between them. He desperately loved and needed both of them too much to choose and he knew this could and probably had now cost him both of them.

Stupid Ultimatum! He swore mentally and cried a little at the thought of them leaving him now.

Sam smiled and started talking first. "We have been talking-" .

Cas continued, "and we realized we were missing the obvious solution to our dilemma."

'Here it comes!' Dean thought with dread in his heart. They had chosen each other or were both leaving. Dean waited for it.

They waited for a response from him before continuing so he nodded that he had heard.

Sam said gently, still playing with Dean's hair which Dean didn't want to end. "Neither of us could bear to lose you."

Cas stroked his cheek softly, smearing the tear trails that lay there. Dean could only wonder where this was going and get more confused. They both smiled at him and he thought his heart would break. ' I am such a chick!' He thought to himself. They kissed his tears away on each side of his face, wanting to take away the pain of the man they both loved so much. Dean was at a loss at the moment at what to do.

"We decided to both stay and be yours." Cas and Sam said together and laughed softly at Dean's face in response to this revelation. They whispered the words against his skin and their breaths whispered into his sensitive ears. His heart sped up and he was filled with joy now.

"If you will have us…" Sam said still touching Dean's face. Dean smiled, a full megawatt 'I am thrilled' smile. The one both of his lovers knew and treasured the most. They smiled back in a similar way and he locked those smiles away in his now over bursting heart. It meant that he had accepted their offer and they would be his and he would be theirs.

Dean turned his head to face Sam and leaned in. He kissed him passionately. The deal was sealed. He smiled in a self-satisfied way and Sam was left panting for more.

He turned to Cas, eyes glittering with anticipation, and kissed him with abandon, too; letting go of him slowly. The deal was sealed. Cas was left turned on and needing more.

They both stared at him in desire and love. Dean looked back at each of them the same way. Dean was their crossroad demon and they had sold their souls to him; so to speak. Dean and the other two men did not miss the irony in this act either.

Cas and Sam caressed Dean's skin and their breaths fueled all of their fires for each other, Dean included. Clothes and reason were soon tossed aside and abandoned. They made love quickly at first, all needs overwhelming tenderness at first. It felt _different,_ more permanent, forever type chick flick, '_cry at the end of the movie as the couple fall in love and ride into the sunset'_ kind of love. The _best_ kind as far as they were concerned. They all finally settled in under the covers to enjoy the afterglow of their lovemaking afterward. Sam's head nestled between Dean's shoulder and neck, 'His favorite spot', Dean chuckled. Sam's hand pressed softly against the shaking of his chest as he softly did so. Cas laid his head on Dean's chest and listened as Dean's heartbeat calm down. Cas's hands were on Dean's chest and on Sam's forceps. His eyes were open since Angels didn't sleep but he couldn't help wishing he could sleep this way with them forever now; so in love and lost in them now. Needing them in his heart and life _forever_ now.

They had their Dean and they had each other. Cas turned the thoughts over in his head and sighed happily. He loved them and would die for them. He also knew they would do the same for him.

Sam spoke up sleepily, surprising him and Dean into even happier looks and smiles as he said it, "Next time we cuddle with me in the middle." Sam now smiled softly, eyes almost all closed, and managed to play with Dean's stomach muscles and Cas's hair at the same time.

"Then it's my turn to be cuddled in the middle?" Cas asked, knowing the answer. He loved how both their eyes came to rest on him, filled with soft love and promises of forever. "Of Course, baby. We'll take turns." Dean promised him and Sam nodded in agreement. "We love you, Cas."

Cas smiled up at them. "I love you guys, too." They drifted off to sleep that way and, to them at least, it was perfect. Shortly later, Cas got up and disentangled himself from them so as to not wake them up They were the most handsome sleeping men he had ever seen, Cas thought and smiled to himself again at the thought of them as his. He slipped into his clothes again now and popped back to heaven, to fight in Heaven's war once more. He sighed and thought that he would rather stay here. But then he was gone, going there to fight anyway.


	2. Wendigo Hunting With Cas

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Dean and Sam are on the hunt again for Bobby and enjoy a little romantic time together as well.

Isn't love grand?

_**(Author's Note**_-This contains mostly Sam and Dean but has some Cas. It is the next morning after they became a threesome. Bobby has hunt for the boys and they are ready. Unfortunately, the boys run into a familiar problem with major twist. What will they do?

This is of course set in Season 5 somewhere. Please enjoy and leave reviews. I am making this chapter rated M for some language and lots of sexual content. There is Wincest. Don't like Wincest, please don't read! I don't wish to offend anyone and my idea of Wincest most definitely could offend if you aren't used to it.**)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke to the sound of clacking keys. He sat up and the sheet slid down, revealing his muscular chest and abs. He made his way to the bathroom and then approached his brother. Sam was on the phone and researching at the same time, _his_ special skill. Dean smiled softly at Sam and played with his hair as he worked on his computer now. Sam leaned his head back and moved the phone from his ear. Dean kissed him, enjoying the taste of his brother's toothpaste flavored mouth. He loved the flustered look Sam gave him and moved away. Then he placed a chair beside Sam's and looked up at him. Sam blushed and smiled and motioned to the phone. "Bobby is getting something, he'll be right back on."

Dean played with his shoulder with soft fingertips. Sam relaxed into them but kept on waiting for Bobby's voice. It came on soon after. Dean's fingers were curling Sam's hair around and around themselves as he spoke to both boys now. "I got another Wendigo for ya. Got 9 people so far. In the Pine Forest Nature Preserve of Mara Bell, North Carolina."

"That's right by here." Dean said, all business now, except for the fingers in Sam's hair, toiling away in their endless curling still.

"I know. That's why I called you." Bobby said, impatient. "Two hikers disappeared last night. They could be his next meal if we don't find them soon."

"I found the articles!" Sam said and read them out loud for Bobby and Dean, pointing out details that were pertinent.

"We could get the supplies at the hardware store here in town. We need fire, lots of fire." Dean said, making a mental list of what they would need as he spoke.

"Uh oh." Sam said in dismay and everyone's ears perked up. When Sam got worried, you had reason to worry. He wasn't wrong.

"What?" Dean and Bobby said at the same time in the same tone, going double mint twins. Sam's eyebrow went up and his brother's did the same, old joke and all.

"There's more than one of them. It looks like a family or larger group." Sam said, clacking away on the key board before scrolling down through each of the various articles. "I need to do something really fast here, hold on."

Sam opened another window and entered the portal to the morgue and police database. He hacked his way in and read over the crime scene reports and the documents covering the dead bodies that had been found. "Multiple foot prints, various sizes were found around each site. At each scene they were the same. Same variety of sizes, same amount of tracks, blood everywhere, no weapons used on the bodies; it was done with bare hands apparently."

Dean found himself thoroughly aroused as Sam entered Geek-boy mode. It was his favorite mode of Sam's. His fingers caressed Sam's neck and between his shoulder blades as they spoke. He now placed silent but soft kisses along his shoulders and along his neck up to behind his sexy ear, which he kissed and sucked on softly as well, Sam fairly purred now under his seductive assault on his neck and shoulders now. Dean smiled as he did this as he knew that Sam was enjoying this, too. He slipped and hand lower and let his hand and fingers trace the outline of his hardening shaft now and Sam gave him a heated look with burning desire in the hazel depths of his eyes now, and saw an answering burning desire in Dean's darkening green ones as well. Dean went back to his assault on Sam's neck and shoulders again and Sam moaned softly but Bobby didn't catch it, so they kept it up.

"That's what is weird." Dean said, confused. "Don't Wendigos usually run alone, not in groups?" He asked.

"As far as I know. This is strange." Bobby seemed to be thinking, distant for a moment. He spoke again. "Get those supplies, and do your best. Watch your butts out there. Even one Wendigo is trouble; more than one is a disaster waiting to happen." Dean could not agree more. "Call me if you need me to help."

"We can handle this." Sam said breathlessly, hiding a moan and fighting the urge to beg for more and an undeniable urge to demand that Dean take him right then. Then they said their goodbyes and hung up now; Bobby was relieved now that they were on the case now. He knew that there was nothing the Winchesters couldn't handle together, not even a group of Wendigos.

Dean promptly began kissing Sam's neck harder now, biting and sucking harder now and let his other hand mover lower down Sam's back to his ass, skimming along the crack there and caressing him inside it, brushing the hole in slow seductive circles, teasing the rim with soft finger tips now. "I love it when you go Geek-boy…it drives me crazy. So _smart_, so _sexy_." He whispered against Sam's skin.

Sam moaned with pleasure and moved to Dean's mouth and kissed him like he would die if he didn't kiss him now. Dean growled into his brother's mouth and pulled him toward the bed. The Wendigo would have to wait. He had to deal with a sasquatch at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were quickly naked and fell into each other, as he thrust into Sam and Sam's head fell back as a loud moan fell from his mouth, the sound so pornographic Dean just had to increase their tempo as they moved together now, just to make him do it again. He was rewarded with Sam doing it even more and making some of his own as Sam tightened his body on his shaft as well, fighting the need to cum right then. He wanted it to last right now but Sam was too wound up from his seduction of him just now. So their lovemaking became fast _then_ slow instead, moving from desperate to leisurely eventually.

Two hours later, the boys piled into the Impala to go get more supplies for their Wendigo hunt. Soon after that, they headed to the woods. This was going to be bad if they got it wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank goodness Cas showed up to see them. They had beheaded two of the Wendigos but still had three to go. Those three were attacking the boys, who were getting ready to torch them when Cas laid his hands on them and sighed. The Wendigos exploded in flesh, blood, and bone. Sam went to untie the captive hikers; there were five left. The Wendigos had not apparently gotten around to them yet.

"I _had_ it, Cas." Said Dean, annoyed at his thwarted victory. He smiled back at Cas anyway, happy to see him, and earned one in return. It gave a whole new meaning to Angelic smile.

"Yes, you did." Cas said unapologetically. "I merely came to say hello and see how the hunt was going. I thought you might need my help."

Dean sighed, Cas still had trouble behaving humanly at time but this was not _always_ true. At this moment, he appeared indifferent and concerned at the same time. It was cute. He leaned in and kissed Cas, much the same way he had kissed Sam earlier. It had the same result. Cas moved into a large hand that suddenly touched his shoulder and placed a light kiss on Sam's lips as well. Sam smiled down at him, happy to see him, too.

"I will take the people to the parking area and send them on their way. I'll be back." Sam left to do it and Dean and Cas smiled and said at the same time, "Ever the Boy Scout." A double mint moment if ever there was one. They then set about removing traces of themselves from the area and headed to the impala where Sam was probably waiting for them.

They drove to the hotel in comfortable silence and then kissed Cas goodbye as he popped back to Heaven. Then the boys grabbed the rest of their stuff and headed to Bobby's to report in. Sam leaned his head into Dean's shoulder and drifted off to sleep, tired from not enough sleep the night before. Dean moved his arm so it was around Sam's shoulder and pulled him closer. Sam snuggled into the spot between Dean's neck and shoulder and fell asleep again smiling softly, happy to be where he was and with who he was with.

Dean smiled to himself and kissed Sam's forehead, "Bitch." he whispered gently and rubbed his jaw against Sam's bangs there.

"Jerk." Sam's word breathed across Dean's skin.

"Love you, Sammy." Dean said, watching the road and his brother at the same time, _his_ special skill.

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam whispered again and settled in to sleep.

Life on the road with those you love by your side, who could ask for more? Dean thought now and sighed happily. As Sam's scent of Axe body spray floated up to his nose, the scent of his skin lingering along with it as well. Dean's favorite scent really and he savored it now, like he always did, thanking his lucky stars that Sam had chosen to stay and love him, rather than leaving him. He couldn't have lived without him if he had and they all knew it. He was complete with Sam this way, and would kill anyone who dared take him from him. Never losing Sam or Cas was his life's goal now and they both knew.

And loved him for it. He was their life's goal in the same exact way, after all!

Sure it wasn't a house and porch, with a roof and a driveway, but it was their home, all black steel and shining chrome. Power and love under and around them, carrying them wherever they had to go and sheltering them as only she knew how, their Impala. The only real home they had ever known all their lives. So life on the road together with her wasn't so bad, there was no other way they knew how to live. So who could ask for more than that?

Dean sure couldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to add the doublemint thing they do and include Bobby in it. Just picturing it made me laugh.

I love when Sam goes geek, smart men are so sexy to me! I had to include that, too.

Please review and let me know what you think. Any Ideas on other hunts you would like them to do, please pm me and let me know. I welcome all ideas as I am still working on my own list, too.

"


	3. Whose Up For A Study Break?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Boys are doing research and it is hot in the room. They decide to take a study break or two. Will they cool off or heat it up even more? You decide.

They are hunting something knew and we all know what that means; new toys! (I mean _**weapons**_, lol)

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was research time again. Sam sat on the bed with his laptop and Dean was studying and taking notes from the pile of books on the table. Neither was achieving any results. Sam studied Dean as he read a passage to himself and smiled. "Why do I get the book stuff?" Dean said grumpily, he _hated_ book research. Sam teased him back, "My laptop, my research." Dean rolled his eyes and went back to reading; this was going to take a while.

There had been three murders in this part of the country in less than two weeks. All the organs were gone and it looked like an animal attack. This was the boys' third stop and they were _still_ stumped.

"I don't get it." Sam spoke up. Dean looked up and listened. "Three bodies, all the organs gone. In such a short time. It can't be a werewolf; they only eat the heart. It isn't a Wendigo; they don't leave anything but bones. I don't _get_ it. This is unlike any M.O. of any creature we have _ever _hunted." Sam's brow wrinkled in confusion. Dean was worried too. This not getting anywhere but on their nerves.

Not to mention it was 102 degrees outside and the room's air conditioner had went out last night so they were now _sweltering_ to death. Sam was down to his jeans and a tank top that clung to his skin, soaked with sweat. Dean was dressed about the same but he had taken off his shirt altogether. This heat was going to _kill _them; they pretty much agreed on it by this point. Dean eyed his brother and finally gave up on the research for a moment. "I am going to take a shower. This heat is killing me." Dean said, gauging Sam's reaction to this. Sam smiled; he had expected this. Dean had been overheating for over an hour now. He looked up at Dean briefly and reassured him that was good idea.

Dean came out of the bathroom after a bit and leaned into the door frame with nothing on. Dean smiled at Sam now. "You _could_ join me, you know." He leered and Sam looked at him. He eyed his brother's glistening body and groaned. It was _definitely_ time for a study break! Sam decided now and got up; going to Dean. Dean pulled him close and kissed him hard; Sam returned the kiss with equal passion now, too. As they kissed, Dean removed the rest of Sam's clothes and pulled him into the bathroom. Sam groaned as Dean kissed down his neck and he had to stop him. There was no other sound but the water running in the shower for a moment before Sam pushed Dean against the wall forcefully and began to kiss his way down Dean's body, nipping and licking as he went. Dean wanted to scream in pleasure but kept quiet as he could; squirming under Sam's touches. Sam abruptly stopped and they were instantly in the lukewarm shower. Sam continued his way up Dean's neck to his lips, then lower down to the neck and then down his muscled chest, his hard abs, and then slowly to his groin. Poor Dean could do nothing but moan loudly. As Sam descended lower, Dean threw back his head and grabbed Sam's hair, crying out his need. Sam was never one to deny his brother in need, so he complied. Dean moaned more now as Sam sucked him and came with a soft cry. Sam was now thrown into the door of the bathroom, and he returned the favor, making Sam moan for him as well and cum screaming into his eagerly sucking mouth, head back and body enflamed with the need for more of him now.

And Dean also being never one to deny his brother in need, happily gave Sam everything he wanted and needed as well. Both thoroughly satisfied this was what they both needed right now. And meeting every single need they had for each other right at that moment!

A while later, the boys emerged from the cool shower and sat down to research again. Sam took the books this time while Dean used the laptop. Sam eyed his brother at work and smiled, Dean was deep in his own version of Geek boy mode and Sam loved it, too. "You know I love it when you go into Geek boy mode, Dean! So sexy!" Sam commented as he peeked from under his hair at Dean. "Yeah, I know the feeling." Dean smiled his most seductive smile now and Sam smiled back. They seemed to share the same Geek boy fetish for each other. They continued to research though. And, after a few more minutes of no results, they both groaned in defeat. Then Sam had an idea. Dean perked up at this. He could see the wheels in Sam's head turning and he waited eagerly; finally they were getting somewhere!

"Hey, Dean. What if we're going about this wrong?" Sam asked, his eyes bright and thoughtful.

"How so?" Dean asked.

"We have been looking for a creature. What if it isn't so much about the creature as it is about the victims themselves?" Sam came to the point and Dean agreed this was the better approach.

Sam came over and sat by Dean, taking the laptop so that it lay across both of their towel clad laps. Dean laid his head against Sam's shoulder and watched intently as his brother hacked his way into the police database and the morgue files in less than five minutes and then looked into each of the victim's backgrounds. Their eyes went wide as they found the link between the victims.

"All of them had strange events happen nine months before they were born. Creation stuff: trees, forests, mountain ranges, and geysers mostly. Hmm…" Sam said as he thought about it. Dean got it first. "Like with Anna, remember? The tree then she was born?" Sam remembered it too. Their eyes went wide with the implications.

"So something is killing fallen angels whose grace has been ripped out?" Dean said, then wondered, almost to himself, "What could do that? There is nothing in the journals or any of the books about that."

suddenly there was a sound of feathers and Cas was _suddenly _standing before them. The boys smiled up at him, happy to see their third half. Cas smiled back and then looked serious. "It is a Chicardum."

The boys looked puzzled at this. What was a Chicardum? They looked at each and shrugged. They looked to Cas for an explanation. He did _not _disappoint. "A Chicardum is a creature long thought extinct. They were the offspring of Minotaurs and Greek goddesses supposedly. They could sense divine energy which they ate and gained power."

"But these are fallen angels; they have no grace, no divine energy. They were human." Sam countered with what they had always been told. Cas nodded and continued with what he was explaining.

"That's true, there are no gods anymore or deities. There is only God and us. These creatures, however, could sense _any_ kind of divine energy, especially that of higher beings." Cas said and explained, "Just because one loses one's grace does not mean that there is no divine energy left in them. Grace permeates the tissue and organs of the person it is in so that even when that Grace is gone, the divine energy remains in smaller amounts. That was how they found Anna to begin with."

The boys both had a bad thought. In the past _they_ had been touched by Grace; God's Grace to be exact. God had personally removed any trace of demon blood and taint from Sam and had healed Dean when he had nearly died from a werewolf attack a few months ago. The girl, who had been the werewolf, had really _really_ liked Sam. Dean recalled this and was jealous at the memory. Sam caught the vibe from him and bumped his head against Dean's shoulder and Dean couldn't help but smile; His _Sammy_, Sam's _Dean_. Cas watched this and smiled. 'All was as it _should_ be!' Cas observed happily.

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked, that deadly glint in both of the boys' eyes. It was time to kill it, was what that look said. Cas knew that the two men in front of him really _were_ the most dangerous and the best Hunters in God's creation. Other hunters knew it and hated them for it; the supernatural baddies wanted to kill them very frequently for that very reason, too. The Winchesters were the ones to fear and they _all _knew it. That was why God had decreed they were to be his Earthly soldiers, his Mortal Holy Warriors of Light against evil in this world. They alone would be the force the pushed back the darkness and kept evil at bay. They were its first and final defense, and offense, as Cas had observed more than once since meeting them. They were to be the new breed of Archangel when they passed; God had revealed this to Cas, but had made him swear to tell no one else. It was great honor for the hunters. He could not ever tell the boys this; they would _freak_ out, as Dean put it. Cas merely chuckled at these thoughts and the boys looked surprised at his chuckle.

"What's so funny, Cas?" Sam asked curious.

"Yeah, let us in on the joke." Dean insisted smiling, happy to Cas laughing again.

"Nothing important." Cas got all serious. "There is _one _thing that will kill it." He tossed them each a box covered in Enochian symbols and made of black Alabaster stone . They each gave off a feel of power. The Winchesters opened their boxes to reveal silvery daggers with shimmering golden handles. The blades themselves gave off a soft glow and glowed brighter when the boys held them. The boys were fascinated by them immediately. Cas shook his head and smiled. Just like the Winchesters, give them a _weapon_ and they were happy as clams. The boys caught his look and smiled. They loved their new daggers but had questions about them.

"They are Celestial daggers, forged by God himself _specifically_ for you. The blades were dipped in God's own Grace. The he inscribed them. The inscriptions on the blade are your names. Only the person who owns the dagger can use it. It will kill anything in Heaven and on Earth." Cas answered their questioning glances with his answer. The boys frowned at the inscriptions; they could not read Enochian. Sam actually grabbed the new journal they had just started of their own and wrote this down for future reference, as was his habit now. It might come in handy later, who knew?

"We can't read Enochian, Cas. How do we know whose is whose?" Dean asked, trying to decipher the writing on the blade.

"That is where the last gift comes in." Cas approached them.

"Last _gift_?" The boys said in unison, uncertain what to think.

"Yes, the last gift I was told to give you. He said to give you this from him; you will need it." He put a hand on each of their heads and began to chant over them. A bright light glowed around them now and they realized they could understand what he was saying after a bit. When he removed his hands, the light had sunk into them and they were in shock. "What was _that_, Cas?" Dean asked uncertainly.

"Read the inscriptions." The boy looked down at the blades and their eyes went wide. There was their names on one side and an Enochian verse of some sort in really small letters near the base of the handle. They could read every word. Cas spoke to them and they looked up in surprise. "I said that in Enochian, by the way." The boys gasped when they realized that they could understand and read Enochian now. Both of them found this to be _extremely _cool!

"You also have been given knowledge of all the Sigils and Angels of Heaven. You can speak it as well, if you need to." Cas finished and gazed sadly at them. "I have to go now."

The boys looked up in disappointment. They had hoped to talk him into a study break with them. Cas caught the idea and smiled at his favorite men. He came up to Dean and kissed him with abandon and then turned to Sam and did the same. They both lay gasping in desire and need as he stood up.

"I will be back later, around nine. I will take you two to dinner and then we can continue this afterward." Cas smiled seductively down at his lovers and left them unable to speak for now. Then with a resigned sigh, popped away to Heaven again.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and sighed, too. Then they began to kiss in earnest and Dean pulled Sam over to the other bed, and soon they were kissing and touching every inch of each other; towels lay damp and abandoned on the floor. All thought wiped away but the ones of pleasure and love making.

A couple hours later, and some shower sex later, the boys dressed for dinner with Cas. Cas showed up in a suit, with his trenchcoat over it, of course. They went to a nearby restaurant and then made their way back to their room afterward which is where they taught Cas the true meaning of 'Study Break' and he taught them about Extra Credit, which they all excelled at, too, much to their mutual pleasures and multilple orgasms, as well. Then, much later, the next morning, as the sun's rays lit the room and glowed on the boys' skins, Cas gave them a soft kiss goodbye, and popped back to Heaven. Yet, he had time to reflect on study breaks and decided they were good things after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't worry! This is a lead into a really cool hunt I have planned for them. Those daggers sound cool, don't they?

Also, lots of showered and naked boys in this one! Yay!

Also, I do not own super natural but I would like to borrow the boys sometimes!

I promise to return them later, I _swear_. Thoroughly _debauched _and _very _spent and happy, that would be a given, of course…


	4. Breaching the WallsChicardum Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Dean and Sam are on the hunt again for the Chicardum and get to use their new Celestial Daggers to save its current Fallen Angel prey.

But first, they have to know what it is. So they get creative and decide to do what Dean had to warn Sam not to do before: Scratch the wall that is keeping their Heavenly knowledge from them.

Here's hoping they get that wall down before the creature got to its prey and claimed another victim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were driving to Nebraska when Sam sighed.

"How do we even _find_ a Chicardum? What are the signs that tell us where it is?" Sam pointed out. "We can't track what we don't know anything about." He let out a frustrated sigh now.

"Cas said we'd _already_ know. We were given that knowledge apparently." Dean said and was frustrated, too.

"If we have to find this fallen angel before it does, it sure would be nice if we could find a way." Sam said and blew some hair out of his eyes, his eyes on the road. It seemed to spin out before them and just seemed to go on and on. They had been on the road for two days so far and they were _tired_.

"Yeah, it would." Dean said now and noticed his brother moving the hair away from his eyes. He softly swept the hair from his eyes for him and made a mental note to give Sam a trim when they stopped for the night. "I hope we get there in time." He was worried. He hated losing people they were trying to save; it made him feel like they had failed.

There was silence and then Dean had an idea. It made sense to him.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean asked, thinking furiously as an idea formed.

"Yeah?" Sam asked with a quick glance at his brother. He waited for Dean's answer. This was going to be _good._

"Remember when Death put up that wall around your Hell memories?" Dean asked, not wanting to hurt his brother but it was important right now so he had to.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked and looked unhappy now; feeling that those old memories still had the power to _hurt_ him. "What are you thinking?"

"What if our new knowledge is like that? Hid until we are ready to remember it?" Dean suggested tentatively. He did not want to confuse Sam but this seemed to make sense.

"Maybe." Sam could see where he was going with this now and thought it made sense, too.

"I told you not to scratch at the wall, remember?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I do. What are you suggesting? We have to scratch at our walls?" Sam asked, the full implications of this idea hitting him. 'This could get weird.' He mentally thought now.

"Exactly! Maybe we should scratch until we get those answers?" Dean and Sam looked at each other and gave silent assent to this plan of action.

They now began to scratch their walls and hoped to get to the fallen angel in time, before the Chicardum did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Saving The Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **The boys are after the Chicardum but have no idea how to find it, let alone kill it. So they must find a way to scratch the wall holding the Heavenly knowledge down.

And hope they get to the Fallen Angel before the Chicardum does.

Not to mention, the Fallen Angel isn't the only being in the vicinity with the Divine Energy the thing needs to eat. Here's hoping the creature doesn't figure _that _out before they can kill it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It started as a flicker of a thought. It became a small flame. Once they scratched even harder at their mental walls, the knowledge poured into their brains like a wildfire fueled by propane and gasoline combined. They screamed in agony and surprise as the angelic knowledge poured into them, filling them and drowning them at the same time. After a while, a cool feeling enveloped the fiery burn inside them and it was extinguished. Their eyes shot open at the knowledge they now possessed. Awe and wonder filled them as they could understand so much and so little at the same time. They knew everything, and they felt everything, too! How did Angels _live_ this way? They realized how, they didn't live, they were not human. As humans, Sam and Dean felt overwhelming wonder at how much they now knew. They realized why humans were not meant to know so much of Heaven; it would blow their minds…literally.

The fact that Sam and Dean did not break from the onslaught of this knowledge was a telling thing. They must have been meant to know this now or otherwise they would have died the moment the knowledge hit their minds.

They also now knew how to find the Chicardum and save the fallen angel. They swiftly pulled back onto the road's surface and raced to save their charge. Great, now they had charges, they both cringed. When did hunting become so complicated? Oh, yeah, when Cas had showed up and filled their head with a ton of information that could only mean there were now even worse baddies for them to fight, things they had never heard of, say, just for one example, a _Chicardum._ They had never known one had ever existed before. What other things were coming? They groaned at the implications of this and suddenly felt nostalgic for a Wendigo or a simple vampire. Their lives had just got infinitely more complicated.

"Let's hunt us a Chicardum." Dean growled and there was definitely a not-so-heavenly gleam in his eye.

'_Bring it on, Chicardum. I came to play! No, change that. We came to play, the Winchester's are on their way, better run because here we come! '_It was like telepathy; they shared their one thought, and relished their hunt. The impala revved her engine and sped to her prey; they had an angel to save.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, they approached the forested area and wondered where the trail was. They felt for the evil aura the thing poured off it like a gas tank with a hole in it a mile wide. Sam caught it first and the boys let themselves be drawn on into the dense tree line. There was a cabin ahead and they figured that was where the person was. They also felt the evil presence to their left, approaching the cabin. They both gasped at the sight of the creature and pulled their daggers. This was not going to be easy by a long shot. Their memories had showed them it would be huge and hard to kill but seeing it in person was a different story.

Dean motioned for them to move ahead and they raced toward the 10 foot tall monster that was almost to the porch of the cabin. Their daggers gave off their otherworldly light and they felt it sense their presence. It turned to the new threat and ran straight at them, spitting in fury at being interrupted in its hunt of the unclean thing. Its eyes spit fire and its skin was black like night. Its claws were out, at least 6 feet in length _each_. Its howl of fury were like nothing they had _ever_ heard. They met it halfway and leaped easily to avoid its slashing claws. Dean leaped onto its back and drove his dagger into its back and that gave Sam time to drive his dagger into its heart. The thing screamed out its pain and fury and seemed to shrink and writhe. The boys barely held onto their daggers as they were thrown off violently. They went back into attack positions but there was no need, the writhing and howling mass of monster was shrinking into a black ball of dark nothingness and then gradually disappeared in mid-air, like it had never been there at all. The fallen angel lay sleeping in his bed, oblivious to the battle outside. They peeked in to see if he had noticed the commotion and saw that he hadn't even stirred. The man had never even known they were there. They were relieved.

"The man knows nothing of losing his grace or becoming a fallen angel. We should just leave him alone; he doesn't need to know about all that lost Grace crap. Let's just go, Sam." Dean said to Sam, both looking at the sleeping man through the window. Sam nodded, Dean was right, they should just go. Sam took Dean's hand and smiled, as they walked to the car.

"So, I heard there was a bunch of possible ghoul attacks in Betane, it's about 150 miles from here." Sam mentioned casually, as if talking about the weather.

"Well, let's check it out. What do you say?" Dean smiled.

"Sounds like the best idea ever." Sam smiled back.

They got into the car and sped off, enjoying the ride and just being together. Cas suddenly appeared in the backseat and surprised them. They just smiled back at him in the rearview mirror and their eyes returned to the road. Cas sat watching them, just enjoying being in the car with them. He loved watching them as they looked ahead, their lips smiling and the joy of the hunt in their eyes. This is what they were made for; this is what they were born to do. This was their 'normal' and he was glad to be a part of that. He just happy to be a part of their lives, he was truly the lucky one. He may be an Angel of the Lord but the two men in the front seat? Well, they were and would always be the Angels of his heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review if you like it.

Sorry there isn't much schmoop but it was a short chapter. I will write a longer one next time.


	6. Witch Hunt: part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **The Winchesters must stop some witches from trying to free Lucifer and unwittingly unleashing more demons on the Earth…_again_. To save three innocent girls, they must face these witches and hope that Dean's luck with Witches doesn't get them all killed this time.

Here's hoping the curse isn't as bad as they think it will be.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(This is mostly leading into an arc. I am thinking another chapter for this witch hunt and that should do it, I think. I am writing a lot in arcs lately, sorry. I have the writing disease where I just keep writing and writing and the story ends up longer than I plan it to. It seems to take on a life of its own lately.

Please enjoy this installment and I will have more for you later.

I know Cas is not in this yet. I know this is no love scenes or anything and for that I apologize. There is a lot more I would like to add to this story and I will have more Cas in it and also some wincest next chapter, not sure how much yet though.

I just felt like letting Dean near witches again. So many interesting things happen when this happens, lol.)

xxxxxxxxxx

The boys crept quietly through the woods, keeping an eye on the witch that had walked into the clearing ahead, the girl's screams ringing out as they bound her and used blood to paint symbols onto her body. 'A virgin.' Dean figured it had to be for their spell to work. These witches were trying really hard to open a portal to Hell. Why? Enquiring minds might ask.

Because they wanted to release Lucifer… _again_. The boys had already done _that_ and it _so _was_ not _happening again; no way in hell! They wouldn't be able to achieve this result , of course. That frikkin cage was welded shut with Holy power but these idiot witches _could_ release all the demons again. They were still working to put the ones they had released back; they didn't need any _more_ to deal with. The demons were after them and they did not like the Winchesters at _all_. Dean was okay with that; he didn't like them either, but they _were_ going back to Hell! One way or _another_.

At the moment, however, they had to stop this ritual. Dean groaned, pissed. He really _hated _witches! They burst into the clearing, weapons drawn and firing. They ducked and covered as they made their way to the victims, taking out anyone who got in their way. The witches were casting curses and sparks poured from their wands, most barely missing the boys.

'_Leave it to Dean to find a coven of uber-powered witches to hunt._' Sam reflected wryly. He still kept shooting and pushing through to the screaming victims as the witches by the fire prepared to throw them into its hot depths. The flames leaped higher as if in anticipation of what the witches were doing. The boys ran faster and renewed their efforts to save the girls; they were closer now. A few more steps and they were going to grab those girls and get them the hell out of there!

A short time later, the boys were roaring down the road in the Impala with three terrified girls in the back seat, all of whom seemed unable to take their eyes off the back window of the car. Sam and Dean didn't blame them. This situation had gone from bad to _worse _in less than 2 seconds!

"Dean! You really _should _stay away from witches." Sam shouted at his lover/brother who was currently putting pedal to the metal and roaring down state road 42. "I understand saving the victims from being sacrificed to free Lucifer but did you _have _to burn all of their spell books _and_ their _familiars?"_ Sam was hanging onto the dashboard for dear life. His life was flashing before his eyes and he agreed with Dean; he really needed to get more fun in his life. His life really was too _dull!_

"One, Yes, I had to burn the spell books. I have had enough spells put on me to know that is exactly where witches go from the get go and it is always something nasty waiting to hit me when I least expect it." He turned a corner like a professional Nascar driver and Sam had to close his eyes in terror. _'Like that thing behind us, for example?'_ Sam was tempted to ask sarcastically but was too terrified to say it.

"Two, I did not mean to burn the familiars. They jumped on the books and just happened to burn up, too. _Not_ my fault." Dean swerved around another corner and Sam was thankful he had skipped lunch. Dean would have made an excellent Nascar driver. Sam, however, was thinking he was going to _die_; most likely in a fiery car crash any _minute_ now.

"Three, I saved the girls! Didn't I?" Dean looked at his lover/brother smirking, proud of himself overall. The dark spell the witches had cast at the last minute was fast approaching their rearview. Sam just gave him bitchface mixed with a little resignation. Sam also risked a look behind them and found himself yelling the last thing he wanted to at this moment. "You need to go _faster_, Dean! You're _not _going fast _enough!"_

Dean smiled and growled with joy. He slammed the car into last gear and roared ahead of the dark spell. Sam clamped his eyes shut and held onto whatever he could reach with a death grip. This was _not_ going _well!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Please read and review. I am currently working on two story arcs at the moment, one for this hunt and one for my other story, Our Father The Angel, so it is turning out to be very time consuming. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far.

Cas and the boys will interact more in the next chapter, so please keep an eye out. This story is going to prove very interesting.

One last gift, picture Dean in one of those Nascar driver suits and then see him pulling that helmet off and brushing his fingers through his softly mussed spiky hair, his strong finger tips stroking the surface of his suit, brushing of some dirt, his lips curling in a confident smile, lips soft and inviting, …

There see, I told you it would be worth it to keep reading this.

Also any ideas for any interesting curse and please specify what it can do to them and who you would like to maybe see it used on, Sam or Dean. I will be reading the reviews as I write more on this to see what ideas you all might be interested as far as this is concerned. Thanks in advance for any of ideas. )


	7. Cas's Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **They are on the run from the Witch's Curse still from last chapter, and really need a church. When they find one, they not only find the one they love but meet a rather unique Archangel as well.

Can these Angels help them or will Dean's luck with Witches end their destinies early?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(**Author's Note:** Alright, I have added Part 2 of the Witch Hunt. I did add Cas into this chapter and added in another angel, a very special one, too.

There some pretty graphic sex in this chapter, both of the Wincest and Angel type. It is both exciting and romantic at the same time I think. The title of the chapter says it all. This is includes Cas's thoughts of his relationship with the boys and their relationship with him.

This is one of my more sexually explicit chapters so please don't read to the end if it bothers you. If you like that kind of thing, please read on, you will like it.

This is rated M for language, content, and sexual activity between the characters. Nothing too kinky I promise. Three ways are so fun to write, don't you think? hee hee.

Enjoy the chapter, I will be writing more to this chapter later on, I promise. I have to think of another hunt for them. If you have any ideas please let me know.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, we _need_ a church!" Dean shouts over the girl's terrified screams. Every time they turned to see the black cloud chasing them, the girls would _scream_. Easy solution: don't look back at the _damn_ cloud anymore, simple as that. Except it _wasn't_, even Dean eyed it sometimes. He just sped up faster at the sight. Screaming was not a prerequisite here; it _was _rapidly becoming a really major _annoyance _though!

Sam was more terrified of Dean's driving than the cloud, so he enjoyed his lover's discomfort and tried to drown out the screams from the back seat. Another scream peeled out and he felt his ear drums threaten to burst. If only it was _that _easy.

A large church came up on the horizon. One of the old gothic ones. That should do. Dean drove into the parking lot and turned it off. He pulled out the keys while Sam got the girls out. They ran for the Church's doors as the caretaker was getting ready to lock them. They ran in pulling the caretaker in with them and slammed the doors shut, locking them behind them, praying this would work.

They then took the time to look at the girls and the man they had pulled in. The girls were shivering and terrified. Sam sat them down in a padded pew and told them to relax they were safe here. Dean looked at the man who had been locking the doors. Then he pulled him into a slow kiss, a kiss of relief and welcome. Sam came up and hugged the man close as well, before giving him a kiss of welcome as well.

"Hello, Cas." The boys smiled at their lover. Cas smiled back, unable to help himself.

"Hi." He was relieved they had got here safely. He could feel the curse trying to get in but his Angelic wards should keep it out. He wasn't worried.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, surprised to see him there.

"Helping you." Cas said, "I was sent here to give you shelter from the curse that is following you."

"Of _course_." The boys shrugged at this.

"Now about this curse. " Cas began, "We will need to call upon a friend of mine to destroy it. She can only be summoned in a church, of course." He looked to Heaven and smiled.

"Of course." They knew this was nothing new to their Angelic half.

An angel appeared before them. She smiled softly at them and hugged Cas. He smiled back. He then turned to the boys. "This is Evangeline. She is a protector angel. She is one of the ones that heals people who are cursed, like you were, Sam." Evangeline approached Sam and sighed sadly.

"It is all gone now, little one." She smiled gently at Sam. Dean looked at Sam and kissed his cheek. Sam gave a small smile. Dean was glad to see it, the small smile was a good start. She kissed his forehead and he blushed; her lips were so _warm_. He looked up at her in reverent awe now.

She touched his cheek and smiled softly at him, at both of them. "You have more work to do, both of you."

Sam smiled a little wider, a tear falling from one eye. The demon taint may be gone but the memory of it still had the power to hurt him, to wound him as he remembered what it had driven him to, what he had let it drive him to do. There was still shame in that part but what Evangeline said had somehow made him feel better. He _was_ pure again, like Dean. He could live with the memories and shame as long as he had his lovers in his life. Their acceptance and love for him healing the old wounds. He could live with this. He would live with this forever if they let him.

Evangeline eyed the doors, as if seeing beyond them. "The curse is strong but I can stop it. You did the right thing destroying the coven. Lucifer cannot be released but the demons can. Earth has enough demons, no more can be released. You did what was supposed to be done. You did God's will and, because you did that, I can now do _this."_

Evangeline disappeared from before them now and the doors blew open, the lock shattering. Evangeline seemed to expand and grow bigger. She glowed but not too brightly; they were not blinded by her light. She open her mouth and swallowed the curse in one long breath. She inhaled it and, when it was done, she shut her mouth and smiled.

"And Good shall swallow Evil and it shall be destroyed." She quoted with a peaceful expression. It spoke of heavenly splendor and glory. The embodiment of Heaven itself. She touched each boy on the head and kissed their foreheads gently. She smiled at Cas and then disappeared with the three girls. A voice echoed softly in his head, _Evangeline's_, "Dean, stay _away_ from witches if you _can_. You attract _way_ too many curses as it is." Dean smiled at this warning and swore to try to behave himself better around them. She may not always be around to help him. Not that he wasn't grateful. Then all of his questions about what had happened came back to him and he was unsure of exactly what she had done.

The boys looked confused. Cas just smiled.

"She has taken them back to their homes and modified their memories. They will recall nothing of tonight's events. It is better that way." Cas approached them.

"Who is she, _really_?" Sam asked, she had been _something_ alright, _wow_. He could still feel her kiss on his forehead, Dean could too. It burnt like hot wax on a seal, like on an old letter. Cas saw this in their minds and smiled. Her kiss would protect them from all but the most powerful curses. Then again, Dean usually attracted the most _powerful _of curses, so even that was no guarantee.

"She is one of the first Angels ever created. Higher than the Archangels, closer to God. She is rarely called in for direct ministrations. This is a rare occurrence for her. She never has physical contact with mortals, until just now with you two." He looked at the boys, giving them a meaningful glance.

"So the touching, the kisses?" Dean asked. Boy, this Angel hierarchy, the dos and don'ts, were so confusing to him. It made his brain hurt.

"Were blessing she was bestowing on you. Protection from curses, stuff like that. She also cleansed your auras when she touched you." Cas explained.

"Our auras needed a wash? "Sam asked half-jokingly, what did aura cleansing entail? He was afraid to ask.

"Yes, they did. They were greatly darkened by all the trials you have borne upon yourselves. You both went to Hell, that darkened them. Ruby and the demon blood did as well. Using your powers did, too. All the death you deal out and all the nightmares you face down, the things that haunt your thoughts, your doubts, all of that, that darkens your aura. It tarnishes it." The boys looked ashamed at this; they felt unworthy again. "Don't take it too much to heart; all Hunters like yourselves end up with such auras. It is not shameful to fight evil; it just takes a toll on your auras. Every hunter I have ever seen has a darkened aura, even Bobby's, and especially your father's." He smiled at them, trying to alleviate their shame. It worked, he was happy to see, as they brightened finally, feeling relieved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He pulled them close and kissed them. Next thing they knew they were in a motel room and, on a bed, their clothes on the floor. They looked down at Cas, who lay between them playing with their chests and kissing their necks. They had to ask before he robbed them of the ability to reason clearly. A moment that was rapidly arising as his hands moved lower down their bodies. They groaned in pleasure at his wandering fingers as they caressed his lovers' soft skins. His lips and teeth sucking and kissing along their necks and chests.

"The room, my Impala…" Dean began but was unable to continue as Cas's hand came down upon him and stroked him hard.

"Paid for earlier; Impala is out front." Cas whispered as he kissed Dean's ear and bit the outside of it gently, teasing him. His hands continued to stroke his lovers until they begged him to stop or they wouldn't last. He slowed down his stroking but did not stop. He wanted this to last, too.

The boys decided that it was Cas's turn to be tormented, so they kissed their way along _his_ neck and jaw and kissed him in turns, leaving him gasping in pleasure, eyes unfocused as he stroked them. His breathing coming in pants as they kissed down his body and took him into their hands and lips, causing him to raise his hips to meet their demanding touches. He whimpered and his eyes closed as he gave into their touches. Their kisses better than any Heavenly reward he had _ever_ experienced.

They slowed down their work after a moment, so Cas could last longer, too. They took turns kissing and touching each other, then began to get into the deeper and more pleasurable acts that followed. Hip to bottom, bottom to top, lips touching and souls mixing. Love enveloped them as the lovemaking took over their thoughts. There was no thoughts of curses, or death, or demon taint, or tarnished auras. Just Love that would carry them through all time, together forever no matter what and they gladly let it fill them up again and again as the night wore on.

Cas stood to dress the next morning as his lovers lay sleeping, curling against each other once he had removed himself from the bed. He let the sheet slide down their bodies as they moved into better sleeping positions. He admired the curves of their butts and thighs. The way their muscled backs caught the morning light and held it like a spoon, a mother offering golden medicine to a child. He took a moment to kiss those spots with his tongue gently stroking them there. The boys moved into his kisses but did not wake up; he was happy about that. He watched their hair fall upon their faces and the way their lips and cheekbones stood out against the sun's light, creating shadows along their cheeks. He kissed those cheeks, ever so gently, and touched those lips with his, trying not to wake them. The boys stirred and looked up at him through hooded eyes, satiated and spent from last night's lovemaking.

"We love you, Cas." The boys smiled softly and looked at him. Love shining in their eyes, love for _him_, love for _each other_, a love that _bound_ them together, _unbreakable_ he knew that now; they had proven it last night.

"I love you guys, too." Cas smiled, face close to theirs, smelling their smells. The smells he loved so much. Whiskey and cologne, sweat and musk, paper and ink, shampoo and soap; their smells and their dreams wrapped up in all of it. He cherished these things and hid them in his heart, to recall later. They were _his_, He was _theirs._ That was their _truth_. It was the only truth that mattered to him.

He also placed a kiss over where Evangeline had kissed them and touched where she had touched them, suddenly jealous of it, and claimed them back in his own symbolic way. They were his, no one else's. No one got to touch them or to kiss them. Of course, none of this would undo the blessings, the protections, nor cleansing she had done for them. That was permanent; he could never undo that. No, he just wanted to stake his _claim_ again. She had touched them and she had kissed them. He was glad she had, but then again, it had _bugged_ him.

They were _his_. His to _touch_. His to _kiss_. His to be with. He wished he could take Sam's shame of what he used to be from his lover but he knew that was beyond his power. He could handle her blessing Sam and Dean but then he had touch where she touched and kiss where she kissed, taking back what was _his_.

It was theirs, this _bond_, this claim. No one else's. They belonged to each other; they would for _forever _if Cas had his way.

Cas smiled sadly, missing them already. Then bid them a silent promise to return later. He returned to Heaven now, knowing the whole while, he was leaving his real Heaven behind, slumbering peacefully in a cheap motel bed with their arms holding each other close. This was _his_ Heaven, this was _their_ Heaven, but it was _not_ the one he went to but it was the one he _would_ return to.

He could live with that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Please read and review! This chapter came out pretty well, better than I thought it would. I don't usually get too graphic with my sex scenes so I tried to do more this time. I hope you liked it. I love the dynamics of this relationship between Cas and the boys. I can do so much with it!

I think the boys sound so tempting in that morning after part. I can just close my eyes and see it now. Feel free to try it too. Close your eyes, breathe, and picture our boys naked in the sunlight with very little sheet covering them… thud!

Sorry I fell over there for a second. That is one potent exercise, isn't it? *leers at sleeping boys* wonder if they will mind if I join them for a moment? *looks around for Cas* )


	8. What Sammy Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Sam is having ideas now that they have established themselves in a permanent relationship with Cas and Dean, and him. Dean is surprise at his ideas and says so.

Can Sam talk him into celebrating their Anniversary or will Dean veto it for good?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The boys and Cas have formed a threesome together and now Sam wants to celebrate the first time he and Dean admitted they loved each other. It's their anniversary so to speak. Dean is nervous about it, he has never been in a relationship long enough to have celebrated an anniversary with anyone before so he is new to it. This is important to Sam and he has to tell Dean he really wants this.

Spoiler: Dean is going to want to celebrate the anniversary of when Cas, too, with the Anniversary marking the first time that they admitted they loved each other, too. Sam will want some angel anniversary, too.

There is wonderfully graphic Wincest, and lots of romantic moments in this chapter and the ones that follow it, so please keep looking for them, I will post them as I get them written. It turned out to be more graphic than I planned it to be, so don't read if this is not your type of reading.

Otherwise it is amazing, so please read, you will definitely like it.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Winchester boys sat side by side in another diner. This one had looked like it had good food so they had gone in. Besides they advertised the best apple pie in town and Dean wanted some pie.

He had gotten quite a shock though when Sam had insisted that he needed to talk to him about something. He had agreed to listen but when he heard what Sam wanted to talk about, he was shocked.

"Sammy, what _are _you talking about?" Dean asked surprised at Sam's words.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter." Sam said It was an unexpected suggestion, "Every couple does it, _a lot."_

"We're not every couple! We are hunters and right now we're in the middle of a case. You sure about this?" Dean argued. They were arguing in whispers. It should have been cute. Neither man saw it that way though.

"We're _always_ in the middle of something, you _know_ that. We have to make time for this kind of stuff now." Sam insisted, Dean must not want this, how could this not be important to him, too? Sam lowered his eyes from Dean's, a tear sliding from behind an eyelid.

Dean saw it and realized he had hurt Sam with what he had said.

"I know you're right. Sammy. I do." Dean said gently, using a finger to wipe away the tear from his cheek. "Can't we do this after the hunt?" He leaned into Sam and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek where the tear had been. He took Sam's hand in his and held it. 'I love you. I'm sorry. You are important to me', the gestures said. Sam knew this and tried to not be so upset. He was being a big girl at the moment, but this was important to him, to _both _of them really.

The waitress had appeared behind them while they were doing this and had gone to refill their coffees. Once she saw what they were doing, her face fell in disappointment. She poured the coffee without looking at them and went back to the service area. She kicked herself mentally; she had been planning on slipping the short blonde one her number.

The boys had not even noticed her approach or exit.

"I want this, Dean. We should make time for this." Sam said. It was their first Anniversary and they couldn't let just let it pass without acknowledging it.

Dean sighed as Sam's soft hazel eyes stared into his own. Sam was right; they had to make time for this. Dean had never been with anyone long enough to have to do this with them. Now that they had made their relationship more permanent, these moments were going to have to be cherished and remembered. "We won't always be able to do this or even make time for it. We don't live regular lives." Dean said softly, gazing up into his lover's hazel eyes; He _loved_ Sam's eyes.

"I'm not asking that. I'm not asking you to change anything. It's just that it's our first one. You don't just _forget _that one." Sam said and smiled as Dean pulled him into a brief kiss. Dean whispered against his soft lips, his heart filling with love for the man in front of him, "I love you, Sammy."

"Okay, Sammy. We'll make time for it." Dean agreed, unable to deny his lover/brother something so important to him, to both of them.

Sammy rewarded him with a wide happy smile and shining happy eyes that said how much he loved him as well. Dean smiled back.

Frankly, Dean had been surprised that Sam had been keeping that close a track of their relationship's hallmark moments.

"Thank you." Sam said and kissed him softly but briefly.

"How did I get so lucky to have someone like you?" Dean whispered. He felt so lucky to have Sam in his life. He knew Sam was surprised that Dean had chosen to love him over everyone else, besides Cas. He didn't see himself clearly but Dean knew the truth, he was the lucky one, he had Sam, and Sam loved him, despite his many flaws. Sometimes the guy needed to be reminded just how amazing he really was.

"Because you're awesome, that's why." Sam smiled at his lover/brother.

"No, because _you_ are just that awesome." Dean said, and meant every word. He took Sam's hand in his again and used the other hand to pull the money out. He tossed it on the table and let Sam pull him out the door, smiling like a madman.

The waitress sighed as she watched the two gorgeous men leave and wondered, 'Why are all the cute ones always gay or taken?' This one was both.

Then she went over to a table of customers nearby and took their order.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled Sam in for a deep kiss once they were inside the Impala. "Love you, Sammy." He said his face close to Sam's. Ordinarily personal space was an issue, but when it came to Sammy, there was no personal space. There was only the space between them that they had both occupied together for all their lives. They wanted each other in that space; no gaps between them.

"Love you, Dean." Sam pressed his body as much as he could against Dean's. His breath brushing against Dean's oh- so-kissable lips. Dean shuddered in pleasure as it did. He groaned in desire and pressed his hands against Sam's body, touching where he could touch, kissing where he could reach from their cramped position in the car's front seat. Sam's hands touched him back in rhythm, their breathing speeding up and their passion building in that moment.

Dean backed off and took a deep breath; he had something to say to Sam, and he wanted Sam to appreciate every word. "So what do you want to do, Sammy?" Dean smiled, making up his mind this definitely going to be a regular part of their relationship. "You know I've never celebrated an anniversary before." He pointed out and Sam smiled at him.

"I'll think of something. In the meantime…" Sam took the hand Dean had been touching his chest with and placed it on his thigh, Dean's fingers laying against Sam's inner thigh where Sam loved him to touch the most. Their kissing and touching had caused a most interesting result there.

Dean chuckled feeling his brother's arousal press against his fingers and slowly worked his fingertips up his inner thigh and to the resulting hardness he had felt there. Sam's hips lifted to meet his touches and Sam moaned thickly, his head going back and his eyes closing.

Dean revved the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove toward their motel room. He had some things to take care of, starting with the beautiful man moaning in pleasure beside him. His hand began to press against the hardness and stroke it over the fabric of his jeans, causing Sam to moan his name and grind against Dean's touch. Dean continued to drive but made sure to let Sammy know just how important to him he really was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean parked the car in front of the room and Sammy had to fight to clear his head of desire long enough to get out of the car. Dean pulled Sam along behind him into the motel room and then he pressed Sam into the door, locking the door behind them. Dean's lips trail along Sam neck and up to his lips then he kissed him hard; their bodies rubbing along each other. Sam's hand went to move down to Dean's groin but Dean caught and held it away from him. "No touching, Sammy, not yet." Dean gently but firmly bit Sam's bottom lip and then kissed to his ear, "I got this, Sammy, just lay back and enjoy it."

He turned and pushed Sam down onto the bed now. He helped him get his clothes off and then removed his own. Sam's eyes moved down his body, ravishing it with his eyes, and Dean hardened under his gaze but just stood there until Sam looked away trying to control himself. Dean then went to Sam and pulled him into another kiss, Sam's hand clenched the bedspread with the urge to touch Dean but didn't. His body, however, pressed against Dean's, unable to stop himself. Dean stopped kissing Sam and began kissing his neck again, taking the time to stroke the spot beside his ear and making Sam moan with repressed need. 'Dean!' Sam moaned out, and Dean moved along Sam's chest to kiss him there. Sam moaned and whimpered; he wasn't going to last long if Dean kept this up.

Dean must have sensed this because he moved lower to Sam's groin, and grabbed Sam's hardness in his hand. He squeezed him gently and Sam's head went back, a groan escaping his shapely lips. His lips pressed against the head and Sam's hands nearly tore a hole in the bedspread. He moved his lip down to the end and then moved back up to the tip again. His tongue licking as he moved. He began to suck harder and then move up and down it. Sam's body arched up to him and Sam cried out, begging him to stop or slow down one moment and the next begging him to _never_ stop. Dean stopped and went to stand over Sam, who lay there staring up at him, weak with desire.

Dean smiled lazily down at Sam and kissed his lips again, Sam pressing against him again, needing the contact. Their mouth ate at each other and their tongues twisted together, both moaning in need. Dean forced himself to stop and told Sam, "Roll over." Sam moved up to his stomach, arching his back to give Dean easier access. Dean applied the lube and took the time to kiss and nibble along his cheeks while stroking Sam's length the whole time, slowly and carefully. Sam bucked against the touch, wanting more. Dean pushed into him carefully and began to make careful thrusts into him, drawing pleasurable moans from Sam with each movement, each one louder than before, Sam was clearly not going to be quiet for this! Dean loved it when he did this. He ended up thrusting harder and faster, hitting Sam's prostrate with each thrust. "Please, Dean! I _have_ to touch you, _please!_"

"Touch me then, Sammy, please touch _me!"_ Dean moaned as he was coming so close to his release. Sam's hand reached back and raked nails against his thigh, harder than he had meant to. Dean did not find it unpleasant though. Sam's scratching fingers and the tightening of his body around Dean, all had pushed Dean so close to the edge but he found he couldn't go past it alone. "Go, Sammy, please _go!_ I can't hold off much longer!" Dean panted, his control slipping rapidly. Sam's hips managed to match Dean's hard thrusts until he felt Sam's whole body tighten around him and Sam cried out his name, repeating it over and over as he came. Dean's control slipped at the sound of Sam calling out his name. He came calling 'Oh, Sammy,' over and over as the pleasure rolled them over and over. Eventually they parted and Sam cuddled into Dean, weak and smiling. Dean returned a similar smile and said, "My Sammy! I _love_ my Sammy."

Sam played with Dean's stomach muscles, tickling him slightly, and Dean lay back to enjoy the touch. "My Dean, too! I _love_ my Dean." Sam's touches moved lower and began to touch Dean now. Dean hardened against his hand. Sam moved to lightly kiss Dean's chest and torso. He turned his head to smile slyly at his brother, "Now it's my turn." Dean's hand went to play with Sam's hair, pressing into it, urging him lower, moaning Sam's name begging for him to continue. Sam pulled his hand off him with his free hand. Before his mouth moved onto Dean's hardness, he looked up into Dean's eyes, smiling evilly.

"No touching, Dean, not yet…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Aww, I know it was just getting good, wasn't it? I'm such a _tease_.

If you review enough, I may finish it for ya.

Hey, anyone with an idea for how to have them spend their anniversary, please feel free to let me know.

This is the beginning of an arc, consisting of an anniversary chapter for Sam/Dean, Cas/Dean, Cas/Sam. They all want to celebrate their anniversary and I broke them into three separate one on one dates.  
>Just so you know, this isn't the date part. This is just Dean and Sam getting happy with each other, l haven't got the date part wrote yet.<p>

Keep watching and It should be posted soon. Please let me know what you think.

So please review.)


	9. The Hunt Before

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Sam and Dean take another Salt and Burn Hunt and get a little hurt. Sam is looking forward to his Date with his lover but first, they have to make sure a demented Ballet coach doesn't get to kill anymore dancers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here is the hunt part of the Sam/Dean anniversary chapter. I will always include an intro to the date, a hunt, and then the date itself.

If you like it, read on. If you hate, don't read it. I just felt the group needed more schmoop that's all. Cas's turn is coming up so don't worry he won't let left out of the are in fact he gets 6 chapters, that's how great I think he is and the boys too.

Warning: This is a wincest storyline so please don't read if this isn't your thing. I understand that and don't want to offend anyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cas had popped in earlier to check on them and had let them sleep. They had looked so _peaceful_. He had blown them a kiss before leaving though, mentally promising to return soon. The boys had not even realized he had been there but he was okay with that, too.

The boys awoke in rumpled sheets that had tied their tangled bodies together. They had definitely got themselves tied up good this time. After an awkward five minutes of tugging and bumping into each other in painful ways, they managed to free themselves, laughing at the picture they must have made. They kissed good morning and Dean went to shower while Sam got the food. Night had finally come and they had a ghost to burn.

The ghost's name was Sarian Deokovski. She had been an obsessed trainer who had killed her student after the student had rejected her advances and professions of love. She had been haunting ballet schools for years, one in particular, the Vardik Studio of Ballet Arts, in New Jersey of all places. Her bones had been simple enough to find. They had their own mausoleum complete with a locked gate and concrete door.

They had to break open the gate and then smash the concrete to bust through the door. Then the ghost got really pissed. Both boys were thrown against the walls but managed to grab their iron bar and keep it at bay long enough for Dean to salt and burn the remains. The thing kept attacking them the whole time, while Sam swung the bar into it like he was trying to win the World Series singlehandedly for the Red Sox! Afterward, Sam rubbed his aching jaw and spat out a tooth. Dean shook the dirt from his coat and flexed his sore neck. They watched fire cast warm light everywhere and wished for marshmallows, maybe s'mores. Fires were made for S'mores.

They kissed softly by the firelight and enjoyed a good night's work.

Then they smiled widely at each other as they remembered what tomorrow was.

It was their anniversary. They were looking forward to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's so short but I tried to keep the hunt simple. There is a lot I have to write for this and this is only the second part of the Sam/Dean chapters of the anniversary arc.

Please review if you like it. Ignore if you didn't. Flaming helps no one, trust me.


	10. Love Under The Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Dean has a Date in mind for Sam that will make him very happy. Here's hoping he likes what Dean has in mind for them.

Cas isn't in this one much, sorry, but he will be in the next one. Who knows he may even get his own Anniversary date, too. *hint hint*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the date part of the Sam/Dean arc. There will some involving Cas later on, promise.

Dean is trying to give Sam a good anniversary date and so he has picked things Sam would enjoy most.

Please read if you like. If not, it's okay, you can ignore it.

There is a lot of wincest in this whole storyline so if it bothers you, I'd advise you not to read. That being said, let's bring on the Wincesty schmoop!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean let Sam into the shooting yard and made him keep his eyes closed. Sam's eyes were screwed tightly shut. He smell fresh cut grass and gun powder in the air. When they got the area Dean had reserved for this part of the date, he told Sam to open his eyes. Sam was thrilled by what he saw.

They were on a shooting range, a large one, with targets located at various differences. Dean held out a wrapped box to Sam and told him to open it, his eyes twinkling. Sam was going to love it!

Sam unwrapped the box quickly and removed the top. Nestled in among the white tissue paper was a new colt revolver with an black handle and it shined silver in the midday sun. there was also a box of shells in the box. Dean nudged Sam gently now, of course.

"Load it, Sam. Let's see what it can do." His eyes looked toward the targets and Sam smiled widely, hugging him for all he was worth. He loved the gun!

Sam loaded it and Dean pulled out his own. They took turns firing at the targets for a while, enjoying the smell of the grass and gun powder that filled the air around them, like a perfume. _Their _smell, gun powder, dominated the air. Gun powder and _metal_. They _loved_ those smells.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually they returned to the car and Dean smiled happily, knowing Sam would love the next part. Sam kept asking where they were going but Dean never said a word; it was a surprise.

They pulled into parking lot of the Smithing Observatory and shut the car off. Sam admired the hulking Observatory and its dome as it rose above them. He loved the stars; he always had. His father never had the time to take him, he had been always hunting. Dean and himself had never went because, face it, it had cost to go to those places and they were always flat broke growing up, barely able to pay for rooms and gas, car repairs, and food. There was nothing left for this kind of outing. Dean pulled a picnic basket from behind his seat and sat it on the top of the car. A man approached, an older gentleman, and handed Dean the keys. Dean gave him a wad of bills and promised not to stay too long. The man assured him he had about two hours to use if he needed. He looked at Sam and smiled knowingly. Thinking that the young man was one very _luck_y young man; yes, he was. The man went to his car and pulled off, smiling, knowing his life partner was holding up dinner for him. Ray would like to hear about this, It would make being late for dinner _so_ worth it.

Dean pulled Sam along with one hand while carrying the basket on the other. He unlocked the door and told Sam to open his eyes. Sam began to run from place to place in the building, admiring everything, but not touching anything. He went to stand before the enormous telescope in the middle of the room and threw Dean a questioning glance; he so _badly_ wanted to look through it.

"Press the green button, Sam. The guy got it all cued up for us." Dean set down the basket and went to stand by his lover. Sam pushed the button and it began to make a whirring sound as it started up. He put his eye to the viewer stalk and gasped in happiness when he could see into space. He saw galaxies and planets closer than he _ever_ had before. He looked at how close the stars appeared and awe filled his soul. This must be what Heaven sees and he suddenly felt small, but _happy_ at the thought. He continued to move the large telescope around for almost an hour until he hit the red button. The Observatory roof closed up and the telescope shut down its programs.

Sam pulled Dean close and kissed him, showing him just how much this had meant to him, how much Sam meant to him. Then Dean pulled away, shaking his head, and Sam looked confused.

"There's more, Sammy. Let's go outside." Dean said and picked up the basket on the way to the door. He locked it behind him and left the key where the man had instructed him to.

They found a nice round hill nearby that was flat on the top. He pulled a blanket from the basket and spread it out with Sam's help. They pulled out the food and dishes he had borrowed from Bobby earlier with the promise to bring them back in one piece. There was fried chicken for Dean and grilled for Sam, a salad for them to share with Ranch dressing on the side. There was jello cups for dessert and wine to drink with the meal; white wine like Sam liked.

They took their time eating and talking, with little kisses in between. They looked at each and celebrated the miracles that were each other. The world ceased to exist in those moments; there was only them sitting under the moonlight, enjoying their time together, free of monsters and death that hung over their heads. They let the time pass slowly as they touched and kissed gently, Sam pushing Dean down onto the blanket to feel him pressed against him. They did not let it go too far though. After a while, they got up, straightened themselves up and repacked the basket.

They got in the car after admiring the view in front of them. The moonlight bounced off the grass and concrete building, curving onto the hood of the Impala, illuminating the handsome men that let that light fill their souls for a brief moment, etching the memory of it all into their memories with every moonbeam that touched them.

Sam snuggled into Dean's side as he drove, glowing with happiness. It was had been even better than he had dreamed it would be. He knew he was being girly at the moment but couldn't stop; he didn't want to try. He placed a soft kiss on Dean cheek then pressed his head onto his shoulder once more. Dean hugged him tighter and leaned his head into Sam's, turning onto a back road, taking the long way home, and slowed down the car's speed. He wanted to savor this time with Sam, and a long slow drive seemed like the best way to end their date.

He promised himself that there would be lovemaking later and lots of it but right now he wanted to enjoy the man at his side and the feel of his head and body gently touching his, under the moonlight and the stars that Sam had always loved _so_ much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There that concludes the Sam/Dean anniversary date. I will be working on the next one, which is Dean spending time without Sam around so much for all three parts and then the same thing for Sam and Cas as well.

I know this isn't their usual gruff and manly type of thing but no anniversary date is. It is their time to be soft and show the others how they feel. It is schmoopy and romantic.

It's what Sammy wanted and as I stated before, What Sammy Wants Sammy Gets.

Review if you like. Don't flame if you didn't.

Cas's turn is coming next, so don't worry, he isn't being left out at all.


	11. Dean Makes Cas An Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Dean has a question for Cas now and he hopes he likes what Cas was in mind for him. Not to mention, he has some urges he would love to Cas to take care of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Well, it's Cas's turn for an anniversary with Dean. Dean enjoyed the one with Sam so much, he wants to do the same with Cas. First though he has to ask him. Then maybe talk him into staying for some more personal attention of the Angel persuasion.

Let's see how it goes.)

**Warning:** This is Wincest. There is graphic sex involved and some disturbing imagery if you're not into this type of thing. So please don't read if this bothers you. There is no language concerns but I'm rating it M for sexual content and strong language.

Please read if you like this type of thing. If not, please don't, I don't want to offend anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam had gone out to give Dean some time; Time to talk to Castiel about something, something important to him. Sam knew Cas would be surprised by the request but he agreed with Dean, Castiel deserved an anniversary date too. So he gave him the space and went next door to the diner. He needed a few hours to deal with this and Sam had understood. He had simply kissed him bye and promised to return by 9pm. It was now 3pm, that should be plenty of time. He wished him luck and left Dean to summon their third half, their most Angelic lover.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean now sat by himself in the quiet motel room, calling for Castiel and asking him to come to him as soon as he had time. He took a break from calling Cas to just sit there and wait for the Angel to appear. He was busy sometimes and they understood that. So it wasn't a hardship waiting for him. A few minutes passed and suddenly there was a soft whoosh of feathers. Dean looked up the Angel he loved so much, his own Angel who loved him back just as deeply, so _possessively_.

"Yes, Dean. What's the matter?" Cas asked concerned. Dean had called and he had come. Heaven was having a brief respite from its battles, wounds were being dressed and Angels on both sides had called a tentative truce, so they could recover from their battle so far. So when Dean had called, he could come immediately to the man he loved without worrying about the others in Heaven. Gabriel had assured him he would cover if they needed him.

"Sit please." Dean patted the spot next to him on the bed and Cas sat down there, gazing into his eyes.

"Now what do you need, Dean?" Cas asked. Whatever had he called for? There was no danger nor were there any threats around.

"_You_, I need _you_." Dean smiled seductively and Cas's heart skipped a beat. "More importantly I need to ask you a question."

Cas smiled back unable to help himself. It was contagious, the happiness the other man was radiating. "What question would that be?" Cas asked, curious now.

"Will you join me on an Anniversary date; here in a couple days?" Dean asked, hoping the angel would agree. Cas looked confused.

"I am aware humans celebrate anniversaries. What will this one be celebrating?" Cas asked, wondering which milestone they were celebrating; there were so _many!_

"The day you came into the room with Sam and said you would be Mine forever. The time I finally realized how much you really loved me and would stay with me, of course." Dean explained, looking Cas in the eye, love shining for him there.

"Oh." Cas said surprised. He hadn't seen it that way. He had loved Dean and he had loved Sam. It had been an easy decision. "Then you will want to do a 'date' like you did with Sam the other day?" Cas asked. He had watched it from a distance and it had looked fun and endearing; he had wanted one, too.

"Well, normally I would plan a different date with you, with events or things that related to you personally. So not the same way as I did with Sam but you get the idea." Dean smiled, the Angel was getting it.

"So we would do things you saw as things I would enjoy? That would make me happy?" Cas asked, rather liking this idea; liking it a _lot_.

"Exactly." Dean asked his hand on Cas's jacket lapel, holding him there, as if he would fly off without giving Dean his answer.

"I'd like that, Dean. I'd like that very much." Cas said and smiled. He was getting a date with Dean, his lover, his second half. He felt happier now than he _ever_ had before. Dean wanted to celebrate their anniversary; that meant it was _important_ to him. That _Cas_ really meant _that _much to him. He wanted this now and Dean wanted it, too. Thus he knew it would come to pass.

Dean's hand moved from his lapel and onto his shirt, playing with the edges of it, edging his fingertips under its fabric, seeking out his skin. Dean's mouth moved to Cas's neck and began to kiss up it, nipping gently at his soft Angelic skin. Once he reached his ear, Dean whispered, "You don't have to leave right now, do you? _Because_…" His hand moved up the angel's shirt to his stomach muscles caressing and touching every one and then up to his chest, taking the time to play with each nipple until Cas pressed himself up into the touch, pleasure building slowly within him. Dean nipped his ear lobe and continued his sentence, "I was planning on spending time making love with you for a little while; if you have the time, of course." His hand moved downward again and caressed and coaxed more pleasuring moans from Cas who now moved to meet each touch and began to quiver with desire under Dean's hands.

Dean let his hand roam into Cas's pants and down to his leg and thighs he let his hand caress the skin there, a little harder now, the way Cas liked it. His hand eventually moving up to the man's groin, where he felt the smooth hardness beneath his fingers. He pressed his hand and fingers against that hardness and gave it a firm squeeze and stroked it one time, slowly but firmly.

Cas gave no worded answer to Dean request but turned in his arms and kissed the other man hard, demanding entrance to that lovely mouth, and once gaining it, their tongues mixed and touched, driving the desire deeper into each other's souls and bodies. Cas broke off the kiss to give Dean time to breathe but that was all the younger man needed. He moved lower and Cas made their clothes vanish and reappear in piles on the floor. Dean didn't care; he just kissed his way down the man's muscular body, kissing and licking and nipping at everything on the way down, his chest, his nipples, his stomach and finally his round hips. Cas's hand went down to pull the man deeper to him but there was no need, Dean was already there. His mouth went down upon Cas's hardness and took it all in one thrust and then moved up again, his tongue tracing a path up the vein on the bottom, causing Cas to lift his hips and press himself deep into Dean's mouth once more.

This went on for several moments, and Cas was going insane with pleasure from it. Unexpectedly, Dean stopped and stood looking down at the desire driven man in front of him, loving him more and more as he did so. A possessive look stared out of those eyes, a look that said you're _mine,_ all _mine_, no one else's, except _Sam's,_ that's _it._ You're _ours,_ you're _mine_. Castiel liked that look because he had one like it, for them as well. Dean was his, Sam was his, and they were no one else's _but_ his and he was theirs alone, too!

Dean gently pushed Cas back on the bed and Cas rested his head against the pillows feeling Dean against his neck and kissing to his lips again. Suddenly Cas pressed his lips to Dean's again and flipped him back onto the mattress instead. Dean looked dazed with desire but let the angel have his way. Cas stopped kissing the man and began to kiss his way down Dean's body, making sure to not miss a single pleasure filled spot. His mouth and tongue kissed Dean's muscular chest and then Dean 's nipple which hardened under the Angel's kisses. He then moved down to his six pack and made sure not to miss a single muscle, as if worshipping each one with his mouth. This drew moans of pleasure from Dean, whose hands now clutched at Cas, as if urging him on, begging him for more but unable to speak the words.

Cas found himself kissing along Dean muscular dimpled hips and Dean's hips lifted at each touch and each kiss. Cas smiled against the skin and then went to the hardness he found there, caressing it with his hand but not kissing it, not _yet_. "Please Cas, _please!_" Dean finally begged; Cas was driving him _crazy!_ Cas stroked him hard but slowly, which made Dean's hips lift again and Cas put a strong hand on one hip, using his Angel strength to push him back down. Dean groaned louder and deeper at the action; he loved it when Cas took charge like this! Cas let his mouth descend onto Dean's hardness and let it move down it, until it hit the bottom then moved slowly back up, tongue-kissing it as he went. Dean's body struggled against the touch, but was still unable to lift up, Cas's strength gently but firmly holding and keeping it from thrusting upward more than an inch at a time.

Cas forced himself to stop what he was doing and went to straddle Dean, his bottom over his groin, Dean moaned from the sight and wanted more. Cas lowered himself onto Dean and pushed himself upon his length, gripping him tightly. Dean exploded with action at the sensations this brought with it. He grabbed the headboard and his head went back. His lips curled into passionate moan and cries of pleasure every time his thrusts and Cas downward thrusts met over and over, slower then faster. His hips matching Castiel's with every movement. They both cried out their desire, their need, their driving want, and finally their overpowering love for the other. Dean felt his climax building and Castiel did, too. Dean thrust faster and faster into him while Cas did the same to him. They were so close to the edge until finally they went with loud cries and moans, each other's names coming from their lips as it washed over them, sweeping them away with every wave of pleasure it gave them. Eventually they uncoupled and lay cuddled together, Cas's head against Dean's chest and Dean's hand played in lazy circles on Cas's muscular back, each sated and satisfied, loving the company of each other.

"Cas," Dean yawned, the afterglow of their lovemaking causing him to get sleepy. "Will you stay until I fall asleep? Don't leave yet, _okay?_" Dean's eyes begged him to agree to this, told him that this was important to him.

"I will stay until you're asleep, Dean. I promise." Cas swore and watched as Dean's eyes slid shut and his arm tightened around him. Minutes later, Cas untangled himself from the sleeping man and dressed quickly. He pulled his Angel's sword out and smiled down at him; he was so _beautiful _just lying there all rumpled from their time together. He wondered what the anniversary would entail; he had never celebrated one but he knew human couples did so on an annual basis to show their love and appreciation for each other. He found he really wanted this for himself, for _them_. It would happen and it would be soon. He let himself return to Heaven and blew a kiss to Dean as he went.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam returned shortly after Cas had left and merely cuddled up to his brother/lover. Dean smiled contently in his sleep and Sam was satisfied with just sleeping there; close to Dean. They were happy and he wouldn't want it any other way.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

This is the first part of the arc where Dean wants to celebrate an anniversary with Cas, a one on one type of date, like Sam had wanted. He wants to make his angel, Cas, happy but first they have a hunt to finish. So watch out for the next part, which is the hunt portion and then the next one which will have their actual date.

Please review if you liked, if you don't, please don't flame, this is a Wincest schmoop type fanfic and obviously the characters act differently around each other in this than we think they normally would. It's not real, we are just playing with them.

Please let me know if you like it. The next parts will have less sex in them but they will be just as good.


	12. Plan B: Demons Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **They are on a Demon Hunt and nothing goes right for them. Cas shows up thank goodness and saves the day. They manage to fight them off and find that Sam gets badly hurt in the process.

Guess having an Angel as a lover comes in handy at times like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Okay, it's time for the hunt. The boys are hunting some demons again and Sam gets hurt. Cas steps in and helps Dean. )

Read on to learn more, it turned out to be an eventful hunt after all. The date is in the next chapter, so don't forget to watch for the next chapter.

Warning: this contains Wincest and schmoop. There are also some violent references and some language, not very much though. So if this is not your think, please don't read. I intend to entertain not offend, I swear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was not going as planned. The hunt was _not_ going as planned. The boys stood in the middle of the ramshackle house and could see the devil's traps they had put on the ceiling and on the floor but the demons had managed to avoid them and herd the boys down the middle of the room instead. They had to get them to the traps; they just had to.

Xxxxxxxxxx

There were three missing people; their families had no idea where they were. On most days, this would not have seemed like a case to them but there were omens and signs everywhere in this town days before the people vanished; so the boys figured it was worth a little checking into.

Turns out they had found sulfur at each of the people's houses, near the windows and by their beds, which they had disappeared from. Sulfur meant demons, and it also meant trouble. They came up with a plan and it was a plan they had employed frequently. It was the 'lets-make-ourselves-obvious-and-question-the-family-members-in-public' plan. The demons were sure to be watching the family members, probably planning to hurt or kill them or to use them to hide if anyone found them out; it was their usual MO. The demons see and hear the brothers questioning the family about their missing family members and go after them. It _always_ worked and this time was no exception.

The boys put some stuff in an old house and pretended they were squatting there, since the demons were watching them now. They had felt them constantly since they interviewed the man's wife who had disappeared at a café downtown. They had seen them watching from the edge of a building, their black eyes boring into the hunters that sat there. It has smiled and left then they had smiled too. It had taken the bait. They set up the devil's traps and covered them as best they could, disguising them very cleverly. The house was abandoned, of course, and falling apart as they stood there, the plaster showering down like a gentle rain.

They walked into the house and felt the demons there and it felt like there were more now. They pretended to converse normally and hoped the demons would take the bait and come into the house. They had not put traps by the door for a reason. If one got trapped the others would run, and they couldn't have that. They needed the demons to come in and get in one of the larger traps; it was the only way to get them all in fell swoop; except the demons weren't cooperating. They had busted in as the boys had hoped they would but were going nowhere near the traps. The boys held their daggers, blades glowing. The light seemed to hurt them, but the demons still kept coming, and backing them further into the middle of the room.

Suddenly one of the demons raised a hand and Sam went flying into the fireplace behind them. Dean screamed his name, but then Sam managed to get up again, and the demon flung him back even harder into the fireplace making Sam's head bounce off its bricks like a ball. Sam lay still, his head bleeding slightly. Dean wanted to check on Sam but the demons were now playing with him, approaching slowly and their weapons raised to attack. One held a bat, another an axe, while another held a steel bar, probably from the construction area nearby. They all leer evilly as they approached and Dean risked a look at Sam, who appeared to be breathing so that was good. He needed to get over there but found himself not able to yet.

He finally looked up and called out as loud as he could, "Cas, please come help! I need your _help_ or some kind of help, _righ_t now!" He continued to pray silently hoping Cas would be able to help while the demons backed him up a little further. He needed a plan and he needed it now. No sooner had he thought this, than Cas popped in next to him and found himself faced with the three demons as well. The demons looked surprised at Cas's arrival but still approached him, looking even madder than before, if that was possible. Dean was furious but held his temper.

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked, their third half conspicuous in his absence; it was most unlike him.

"Back there. The demons tossed him mentally into the fireplace twice. He's breathing; I just can't get to him right now." Dean ground out, "They're playing with us." He hated it when the demons played games. He needed them in the traps but they were now nowhere near the traps, not even close to them.

"So save the hosts or no?" Cas asked, knowing Dean would want to save the bodies the demons had taken over if he could.

"Yes, if possible. We just need to exorcise them somehow but they have to sit still for that to work." Dean's eyes led Cas's to their traps and he saw the problem. He also saw there was no way they were going to be able to get the demons into the traps _ever_. They were going to _have_ to fight them.

Right then one of the demons had gotten tired of playing with the men and lunged at Dean who moved and the demon slammed head first into the wall behind them, going unconscious but still breathing. That was one; there were _still _two.

The second one, the one in the middle with the bat tried to lunge past the men and, at _Sam_, knowing this would hurt them more than any harm they could inflict on the men themselves. Dean and Cas punched it at the same time, hard but not enough to do any real damage to the host. Dean watched in slow motion as the last demon, the one with the axe and that Axe looked sharp, and lunged at Cas but Cas managed to grab the demon in mid lunge and threw it hard against the torn up cushions in nearby corner; probably left by some homeless person who had _actually_ been squatting here before. The Demon lay there, knocked out, but _breathing._ The pair stayed where they were, making sure none of the demons were coming to anytime soon. Then they ran over to Sam to check on him. He had a gash in his skull and a concussion but Cas healed those injuries up with one gentle hand against the unconscious man's forehead.

Cas went to the demon in the corner and exorcised it with a hand on its head, the smoke poured out the mouth and into the ceiling. Dean exorcised another with the exorcism chant and the demon fled its host through the ceiling as well. Cas placed a hand on the last demon and it was exorcised as well; the smoke disappearing through the ceiling again. Dean took the time to hug Cas to him and Cas returned it. He kissed him hard, letting him know how much he appreciated him right then. Cas smiled as they pulled apart. Dean had needed him and he had come to help. Cas popped them back to their car and they drove Sam to the hospital. Sam had still not woken up and Dean was worried. The doctor assured them that this was normal and there was no real damage. He was just knocked out and needed to rest from his injuries. They thanked the doctor and went to see Sam, placing salt lines and traps in ultraviolet ink by the doors and window, and by the vents. Cas put up wards around the room to keep the demons out. They then left the room and called Bobby, asking if he could come and keep an eye on Sam while they took care of the people that had been possessed. Bobby said he would be there soon.

They drove back to the house and Cas popped them to the hospital one by one. He left them in the waiting room; letting the nurse know that there were gravely injured men in the waiting room. He left in a whoosh before they asked him to register them. One, he really did not know the men, and two, he knew _nothing_ about them. Dean called each family, anonymously of course, and let them know where their loved ones were. None of the men was injured just knocked out and confused as what had happened to them. They would be okay but would need a lot of therapy later.

Cas sat beside Dean in the car as he drove, Dean's hand in his own, happy they were okay, and feeling good from being with them once again. Once they had got some items for Sam from the room, Cas had to go. Dean figured he was lucky to have had the Angel stay this long. He kissed Cas bye and went out to the car, heading to the hospital. He had, of course, made Cas promise that he would not leave during their date tomorrow afternoon and Cas had agreed. The truce was holding and there were now talks of peace; the angels were tired of the battles and Raphael was willing to talk peace. He had hoped this would happen; they had lost too many brothers and sisters to this conflict. It needed to _end._

Dean sat by Sam's bed, holding his hand and waited for him to wake up. Sam twitched in his sleep and Dean looked up at his face. Sam's eyes opened slowly and fought to focus. He finally was able to see Dean clearly and smiled happily at him. Dean didn't care what anyone thought at that second. He stood up and kissed Sam softly, telling him all the things he was feeling; that he had been worried, he loved him, and he was going to be okay. Dean sat down again and looked up at Sam once again.

"You have to stay one more day, for observation." Dean hated that part. He was sure their insurance would hold. Bobby had got it for them a few months ago and it was legit.

"_Dean_…" Sam started to protest but Dean held up a hand stopping him in mid-sentence.

"No, Sam, you should rest. Cas may have healed you but your body is still feeling the aftermath of your injuries; you have to let it rest." Dean insisted, and Sam nodded. "The room is demon proofed, so _don't _worry; nothing will get in to hurt you. Bobby is on his way to be here for you if you need him."

"I don't want to be here without you." Sam looked hadn't spent a night apart for a long time now and _definitely_ not since they had made their transition from just brothers to lovers as well. He didn't think he could take it.

"You can call me anytime you want, and talk as long as you want. Call my cell, okay?" Dean made him promise, knowing he was getting booted soon. The visiting hours were almost up. He didn't like being away from Sam at night either; he wanted to let Sam come home with him but knew he was being selfish. Sam needed to stay here tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had stayed until Bobby got there and explained what had happened. Bobby agreed to watch Sam overnight and keep him company as much as he could. Dean left and returned to the motel. The room seemed so empty without Sam; his ghost seemed to haunt it. He stayed up as long as he could. He then lay down on their bed and slept in the spot where Sam usually laid. His scent and body shape still pressed into it. He pressed his nose into Sam's pillow and inhaled his scent, his _Sammy's _scent, and still couldn't stop missing the man so much it ached. He turned as he heard the soft sound of feathers from beside the bed and there stood Cas looking sadly down at him. Dean lay there, bathed in Sam's scent and looked unhappy, too. Cas removed his clothes quickly and then removed Dean's. He lay down so he faced Dean and kissed him softly, trying to ease his pain. He missed seeing Sam here, too.

The two men moved close to each other and Cas let Dean rest his head against his chest. He placed gentle fingers in the man's hair and sent a silent suggestion to sleep and Dean slipped into a dreamless sleep; Cas pushing him deeper into it. He stayed that way all night, holding Dean and enjoying watching him sleep. Tomorrow was his date with Dean and he looked forward to it, more than he had ever thought possible. He was curious what Dean had come up with. He also had to admit an ache of his own as he missed the presence of Sam; he was used to him being there with them.

They would be sure to visit him the next morning. Bobby had him tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the hunt part of the anniversary arc for Dean/Cas. Dean has asked him out for an anniversary date and they go on it tomorrow. Stay tuned to see what they do.

Please review if you like it. If you didn't that's okay too. Just don't flame. Wincest isn't for everyone.


	13. Cas's Perfect Day: Dean Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Dean has a Beach date in mind and Cas discovers the joy of a day of sun and sand. Not to mention, a few jealous moments, too. And a few Historical churches to inspire his Angelic Lover.

I bet they really enjoy this date, don't you?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dean and Cas are on their date now. There's sun and sand. There's historical buildings and artwork. No need to mention the Schmoop, _right?_)

Warning: There is Wincest in here. There is some sexual content and references but nothing too graphic; it's mostly at the end. I will rate this M since there is the imagery and a little language, if any.

Please read and review if you like this. Please stop now and don't flame if you don't. Otherwise, feel free to keep reading. This arc was really fun to write so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Cas stood on the beach. The soft sand pressed between their bare feet. Dean had managed to get Cas to change out of his normal suit and trench coat and into beach trunks and sandals, the sun shining onto his skin, shimmering imperceptibly. Dean thought Cas was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was resplendent, even in shorts. His gorgeous body on display, begging for Dean's touch. Dean fought his urges and pulled his Angel to a nearby seaside café and sat at a table on the outside balcony. A waitress came and took their order, alternating flirtatious and lustful glances at both men, but mostly at Cas. Dean threw her a nasty look and took Cas's hand in his, firmly holding it. Cas smiled widely at Dean's jealousy and Dean continued to glare. The waitress stuttered and averted her eyes and ran to get their drinks, embarrassed. Dean leaned into Cas's face and kissed him hard; so the waitress could see it. "_My_ Cas, my _Angel!_" Dean said firmly, smiling into Cas's eyes as he kissed him softly one last time and pulled his seat closer to Cas's.

After that, the waitress was very quiet and discreet. She brought their food and drinks, kept up the refills, and even managed a weak smile of apology when she laid the check onto the table facedown. Dean smiled at her now; satisfied she would _not_ be flirting with Cas anymore. They paid their bill and went down the water's edge. The water lapped against their toes and Cas found he enjoyed it very much. The seagulls flew around him, attracted to his Angel aura. Their wings brushed their faces as the came close to the man, lightly brushing him but not attacking in mass or anything obvious.

They went into the water and swam for a bit. Cas was surprised as the water began to enfold him at first but found it enjoyable all the same. He held onto Dean as they moved through the water and laid soft kisses on each other as they floated in the cool clear water. It felt nice to spend this time with Dean this way; no hunts, no worries, and no Angel wars to deal with. Just floating in the cool water with his lover and being free to be with him; this was Paradise.

They eventually lay down on their towels and let the Sun shine down on them, warming their skins and they smiled; their hands touching and holding onto each other's. This pleased them immensely and they relaxed under the wonderful time they were having.

Later on, they dressed in their regular clothes and Dean instructed Cas to take them to the Sistine Chapel, where they both gasped in amazement at the artwork, the sculptures, and, most of all, the huge mural on the ceiling. Cas's eyes filled tears as the large man in the middle reminded him so much of God, his father and he missed him. Dean hugged Cas to him and asked what was wrong. Cas told him. Dean knew the feeling but said his father probably knew he was thinking of him and feeling that way, too. He was omnipotent, after all. Cas smiled and sent a silent _'I love you'_ to his father.

They then went to St. Peter's Cathedral in Italy. They popped in and the place was even more beautiful than Cas had heard it was. He was in awe of the art, the statues, but most of all; he felt reverence for this was truly the last resting place of Peter, Christ's first apostle, the foundation of his church. The whole place felt holy and blessed. Cas was humbled and bowed down at the altar and gave thanks to his father for all that he had done for the humans, and for giving him Dean and Sam. He told him how much he loved them and asked him to keep an eye on them when he wasn't around. Dean felt tears in his eyes at Cas's prayers and was reminded that the man really was an Angel; he didn't need wings to prove that to him. He sent his own silent prayer to God, thanking him for bringing Cas into his life and Sam's as well. He didn't deserve the kneeling man before him and smiled as he knew Cas would have disagreed.

A hand took and pulled him up into his strong arms, hugging him close. Cas's face held the softest look, a look of love and happiness that he knew was reflected on his own face, reflected on their souls. Cas looked at Dean and said, "It is time to go back now, Dean."

Dean nodded, Cas was right; it was getting dark. They appeared suddenly in the motel room, where Bobby was laying Sam down on the bed, tucking him in. Both men immediately rushed over to Sam and hugged him tight. Sam smiled and hugged them back.

"So, how was your date, Cas?" He knew it was Cas's turn for a date today.

Cas looked from one man to the other, happiness shining out of his face, warming them like the Sun had warmed Dean and him earlier at the beach. The others melted under that happiness and that smile.

"It was _perfect._" Cas said softly, relishing every moment of the date, the gifts that Dean had given him today. "It was _absolutely_ perfect." Dean beamed as he saw how much Cas had enjoyed their day together. "In fact, it gave me an idea." Cas beamed at them some more and went over to sit by Sam, who now was propped up against some pillows, leaning against the headboard.

"Sam, would you like to celebrate _our_ Anniversary with _me?_" He caressed Sam face and kissed his lips softly. His hand entwining with Sam's. Sam's face filled up with so much joy that Cas had time to think the man truly was an Angel as well; he just didn't _know_ it. They _both_ were.

"I'd love to." Sam said softly. Cas wanted to have an anniversary date alone with him. The thought filled his heart with happiness and love. He pulled the Angel into a soft kiss which began to deepen until they pulled apart in shock as a throat cleared behind them. They all turned to look at Bobby; they had forgotten he was there. They looked at him embarrassed and said, "Sorry, Bobby, I guess we got carried away. Thank you so much for taking care of Sam for us." Dean went to hug Bobby who managed to look away and grumble, "Idjits." Before smiling back at them and pulling out his car keys. "I'd better get going. You guys take it easy; call me if you need me!"

They promised they would and he left, closing the door behind him. Dean locked the door and went over to the bed, where Cas and Sam lay kissing, pressing close to each other. They broke the kiss long enough to pull Dean into the bed with them. Then they removed their clothes and began kissing and touching again. The kisses and touches got more intense, and created more need in them, filling them with the most pleasurable sensations.

Cas ended up staying all night and none of them got any rest; they were too busy with their lovemaking and their soft words. It was also the most _perfec_t night they had _ever_ spent together; they all were in total agreement with that sentiment.

Cas eventually removed himself from his lovers' arms and dressed, and kissing them goodbye. He had time to reflect that human anniversaries really were wonderful things and vowed this would be a regular thing for him now. It had been perfect and he wanted to do it again someday. The boys said it was separated yearly but he had an idea that he could bring them around to the idea that anniversaries should be celebrated more often than that; at least _theirs _would. He even had a way of convincing them. They _would_ see it _his _way.

He popped back to Heaven, happy and content, his Angels sleeping on the bed before him, smiling in their sleep. He blew them a kiss as he left, knowing he would return soon enough to share this Heaven with his own personal Angels; the most _handsome _Angels he had _ever_ met.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the final part of the Dean/Cas anniversary arc. Dean showed Cas how much he meant to them and Cas did the same for him. He saw some of the most wonderful sights and got to experience a day at the beach with Dean. Cas seemed to really enjoy it.

Next up is Cas's date with Sam, he did just ask him. There will be three parts to that one, too.

Please review if you liked it and please don't flame if you didn't, I am just in a schmoopy mood lately so I came up with this anniversary arc idea for our terrific threesome! My muse is watching a lot of soap operas lately I think.

I keep imagining Cas and Dean in nothing but beach shorts and it makes me all tingly! Now Sam? Yep, definite tingle action. They look so tempting there in that bed barely covered with the sheet and, wow, I almost fainted there…phew!


	14. Shock and Awe, Man!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Sam is having nightmares and visions again and he needs Cas to help him with it. Is this another round of Demon visions or something else altogether new for him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Poor Sam, the universe has thrown him another curve ball and he needs this lovers to fix it. Wait, the universe managed to thrown Cas a curve ball too? Wow, this is going to be interesting, hee hee.

Both Sam and Cas find out something new about themselves and their relationship to each is going to get a little more complicated. Let's see how much more complicated, shall we?)

**Warning:** This does contain some fairly graphic Wincest and some language! I was not able to gag anyone this time, they got away from me. If you are offended by it, please don't read. I don't want to offend, merely entertain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in the room, alone for once. Dean went to get some beer and food, and maybe to hustle a little pool. Sam wanted to talk to Cas, alone. It wasn't anything major but there were some things he wanted to say and find out. He had been having nightmares again, with strange creatures in them like he used to have with his visions. These, of course, did not come with headaches, thank _goodness_. The creatures in these walked and moved but had not attacked anyone. It felt almost like they were looking for something, _all_ of them, and once they found it, that something was in _trouble_. They weren't here yet, at least, not all at once. He felt they weren't going to do that. No, each one was waiting in the in-between places, pacing, waiting to be sent on. Sam woke up shaking as he saw and felt their eagerness to kill and to destroy. He just didn't know where they were going to and what they would be after. It was even more terrifying _not_ knowing.

He sat on the bed and waited for Cas. He also needed to discuss their date, but also the dreams, the oh-so-_vivid_ and _real_ dreams, the '_wake up screaming if that thing even touched me or looked in my direction'_ dreams. He wondered if it was a by-product of their new knowledge that Heaven had given him or maybe another '_gift'_ from above. If it was, they needed to take it back, they really _really_ did! He had definitely had his fill of being '_vision'_ boy when he had demon blood; he was _not_ going back to _that_ again. No way in hell!

Right at that moment, Cas appeared in a flourish of feathery whispers and went to his troubled lover.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Cas asked, concerned. Sam looked caught between happy to see him and downright pissed.

"I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me. I have to know something." Sam said. He _needed_ the honesty even if he didn't _really_ want it. Need overrode want in this scenario. Cas sat down beside him and looked at the man. Cas gave a sad smile and agreed to do so.

"I am having dreams, more like nightmares…" Sam began and finally told Cas everything, what he saw and felt in the dreams, and what he thought might be happening to him. He stopped talking after several minutes and then looked at Cas; his eyes hoping that Cas had the answers he so _desperately_ needed.

"I have told you that you are special to Heaven, and to the world, but I didn't say why or in what way. In case you two weren't ready to hear it." Cas explained.

"So how do these dreams come into play again?" Sam shuddered and admitted that they had felt so _real_!

"You were also given the gift of sight with your knowledge, I was not aware of it until a moment ago. That is what took me so long to get to you." Cas said, not really wanting to do this but knowing he had to. Right about that time, Dean walked in with the beer and groceries. He had heard what Cas had said and looked even more upset than Sam did; if that was even possible.

Dean sat the stuff down on the table went to sit by Sam. "What do you mean 'gift of sight'? Not the _visions_ again!" He looked at Sam and remembered how much the visions had hurt him. Seeing people's deaths had hurt him so much.

"Not exactly. First I must tell you something and I know you will be tempted to freak out but I must ask you to listen to me; it's vital that you do. Promise me, _please?_" Cas pleaded and the boys felt their anger go away. Cas was doing something he _had _to do, _not _that he _wanted _to do; therefore it would be bad but they also knew he would _never_ lie to them. Sam had asked for honesty and Cas was giving it to him. They would listen and let him speak.

Cas moved closer to the men and made them part to allow him to sit between them; so he could hold their hands. He needed to be close to them for some reason; he needed the comfort. They let him do so and waited for him to speak.

"You are the most dangerous and the best Hunters in God's creation. God has decreed that you are to be his earthly soldiers, his mortal holy warriors of light against evil in this world. You alone will be the force that pushes back the darkness and keeps the evil at bay. You are its first and final defense, and offense. You both are to be the new breed of Archangel when you pass. It is a _great_ honor. Didn't you ever wonder why he _purified_ you, _Sam_, or _healed_ you, _Dean?_ Or why he lets me come down to help you so _much?_ We are his defense for his most wonderful Creation, the Earth and its people; You, me, and Dean. Mostly you two, I am only supposed to help when _really_ needed but I've _never_ been great at following orders." Cas smiled sheepishly at them and looked away at their shocked faces. "That is why he gave you the daggers and that is why he gave you the knowledge."

"And the dreams play what part in this plan of his?" Sam looked pale as he asked this but the boys did seem to be taking it much better than he had thought they would.

"Your dreams will be the guide to find the creatures and the Evil you will be fighting. They will tell you where to find them and what they will do. You must then find them before they can do what they do in your dreams. They are Heavenly visions, not death visions. They show you your path and lead you to where you need to go. " Cas sighed and realized what Sam was worried about. "It won't be like before, there will be no pain and no headaches. Just the images, voices, sounds, smells, and impressions that come with the visions. This is a gift and the other was a curse." Cas tried to break it to him gently as possible. "I will be with you every step of the way, I am tied to you now and, when you face this Evil, I must face it with you."

They both looked at him as he said this part. "So you have to stay here and help us? What about Heaven, don't you have to keep going back there sometimes?" The boys were confused.

"Yes to both. I am supposed to help you and, yes, I do have to go back and help fight the battle there as well. I promise to help as much as I can." Cas vowed, letting them know he wasn't abandoning them to this fate alone.

The boys seethed in silence and took it all in. It bugged them that they were always the ones responsible for saving the world. They had to make the sacrifices and they were the ones that did the dirty stuff no one else would or could. They didn't like being _special_. Cas was right though; it was what they had always been doing, so why was it such a big surprise that this was what they were going to _keep_ doing? Answer: _not_ a very big one.

"But the dreams, the creatures, are they here now? I see them and there are so _many_. Are they coming now? Is that what they are telling me?" Sam looked scared. They had _not_ looked happy in his dream. They were _so_ not ready for this.

"Just warnings of your developing powers, and a warning of the creatures that were coming. He wanted you to know what you were up against." Cas continued holding their hands and prayed they wouldn't be too mad and want to shoot the messenger, namely _him_. "Might get some telekinesis like that one kid did, not sure."

"Okay, I get that and, as much as I appreciate the warning and the preview, I have to admit that this gift _really_ sucks, just _saying_." Sam griped, hating his blossoming gift, "I will _never _get a good night's sleep with this 'lovely' _gift _of yours." Nightmares _every_ night would drive him _batty!_

"Oh, those will stop the moment you embrace the gift and practice using it more often when you are awake." Cas pointed out, "It is only doing this because you are not accepting the powers and making them your own. Once you do, you will only have visions when it is time to fight or stop the evil creatures or whatever the visions lead you to do. You won't have them all the time; just once in a while."

"So I embrace it and learn to use it, and the dreams go away?" Sam couldn't believe it. That didn't sound hard at all! Right. "How am I supposed to do that? Who helps me, Dean, you, who?" Sam hated to admit it but Cas was making sense. Dean had yet to say another word; he just looked annoyed about the whole situation and let Sam speak.

"I am, of course. That's part of my responsibilities. He thought you would prefer me to train you to use them rather than a stranger. Although, if you prefer that, I could ask someone to fill in; I'd understand. This _is_ kind of _sudden_. I'm sorry I had to spring it on you like this but you made me _promise_ to be honest. I have to keep my promises. I am an Angel of the Lord." Cas took his job and duty very seriously; they both knew it and they loved that part of him, too.

He stopped talking and stared down at their entwined hands with amazement. Their hands and bodies fit so well together, like they were three pieces of a puzzle only they fit. Yet this one thing could tear that puzzle apart and he was powerless to stop it. It was up to the boys to deal with it; they had to accept it one way or another. It was their destiny and they really had no say in it. Neither did he. His fate was now intricately linked to theirs; a fact which pleased him to no end and also broke his heart for them at the same time.

Sam and Dean stared down as well and thought about what Cas had said. Sure, they were special and, sure, they had a sucky fate to deal with, but now Cas was tied to it, as well. He was tied to _them_, and deep down that made it better, a _lot _better. They didn't want some unknown being teaching Sam to use his powers and they sure didn't want some unknown being popping in and checking on them either. They wanted Cas and they needed him; for that and so much more. They needed him to be their third half and they loved him enough to trust him when he said he would be with them _every_ step of the way.

They looked up and turned to face Cas and he looked at both of them, hoping they weren't freaking out too badly. He wanted to let them know they _weren't_ alone; they had _him_.

"Okay, we don't like it but I suppose we have no choice. We are hunters and I suppose this will be just another type of hunting. " Dean admitted and Cas realized this was his way of letting Cas know he was okay with it; the whole destiny mess they were in.

"I would love it if you would be the one to train me, Cas. I don't want some stranger teaching me, I want you. I trust you. I love you. I know you know what to do and you won't trick me into it like Ruby did." Sam allowed, he wanted Cas to help him with his gift and he trusted him to do it right.

"No, I would _never_ trick you. These powers are not to help you host anyone or achieve some Evil destiny in Hell. They are to help you save the world and keep everyone safe including each other, _especially_ each other. These are based on goodness and holiness; not darkness and blood. Once we get you to embrace them and start learning to use them; you will have no more nightmares like you have been, I promise." Cas wanted to _stop_ the nightmares and _help_ Sam with this. It touched him that Sam trusted him this much.

"Then we agree to do our best to do this fighting Evil thing. It just sucks the Angels aren't helping." Dean said but kind of understood why. They had been saving the world for a while now; God just trusted them to be able keep doing their normal good job of saving it. Just on a more regular basis. It wasn't a new gig. It was just that before, they had the options to get out of it, to eventually let someone else take over. But now there was no one who _would_ take over doing it; it was only _them_, and would always_ be _them. They had been _too_ good at their jobs and now they had been given the promotion they never wanted. Destiny was a pain in their asses!

"So when do I start this training thing, cause I am so _not_ wanting to see those dreams again tonight?" Sam asked, _really_ wanting to end them.

"Well, I can start now; if you like." Cas said smiling. He had to first get Sam to focus his mind and then the ability to control the visions would be possible.

Dean went to sit at the table and watch them while Sam turned to Cas to see what he had to do. Cas just stood in front of Sam and leaned over, helping Sam into a comfortable meditation position. "Now clear you mind and let it go blank. Let _nothing_ touch you. If it tries, let it pass by; don't think on it. It will go away. Let your mind empty; ignore everything that you hear or that presses against your mind. Do nothing. Don't think; just breathe deeply in and out. This will create a place to help you focus. Just let me know when you have achieved this and I will be able to help you focus from there."

Sam sat on the bed, his legs sort of crossed and his hand resting on his knees. His eyes were closed and his breathing normal and slow. He willed his mind to empty and to block out all thoughts. He felt his mind suddenly empty and felt nothing but peace. The distractions and thoughts kept trying to form but he ignored them and concentrated on that peacefulness. Eventually he was ready to focus. He had been doing this for a _half_ an hour before he got there, but he _had_ got there.

"Now find a symbol or something important to you and picture it right in front of you. Look at it, let your mind stare into it and pull you in. Take your time, it has to be a powerful image; nothing else will work." Cas explained and went to sit by Dean while Sam did this part.

"Shouldn't he be already able to do this? I mean it doesn't sound any different than what he to do to gank the demons with his mind or figure out his visions from before." Dean pointed out. It sounded about the same too.

"It is actually. If he can do what he did before and focus his mind the way he did for those things, his visions should get right in line and work perfectly. Unfortunately, I don't know if he forgot those things when he lost the demon blood and the powers he had before. If he did, this may be the only way to bring them online and harness them." Cas explained, this was new territory for him, too.

Sam spoke up and sat looking at Cas in disbelief. Cas looked at him sheepishly. He hadn't thought that Sam was listening to his whispers. "You mean if I can do what I did when I used my powers before, this would all be fixed? Is that all I have to do, _really?_" It sounded so simple when he put it that way. He still remembered how it had felt to use them and the clarity his mind had felt when he did. He just had to find that again and his powers would be the way they needed to be.

"Basically, yes. That's all you have to do. Let your mind use them like you did the other ones and you should be fine." Cas said, hoping Sam was able to do this soon. He didn't want him having nightmares anymore.

"I will have visions anyway, though, at some point, right? They won't just _stop?"_ Sam asked, knowing that was too much to ask, even Chuck had to drink to tolerate his. Wait, did that make Cas an Archangel protector now?

"I am not your protector, although I will do that anyway. I do have more Angelic power now. I never asked what he was doing when he was instructing me on how I was to assist you in your destined duties. I suppose you may be right. I never thought to ask. I was just happy I got to be there for you guys as you go through all this." Cas shrugged. He had faith in his father and his father said he would do fine. That was all he needed to know.

"If that's all it takes then watch this, Cas." Sam exclaimed and sat back down, immediately focusing on the image of his lovers looking at him, love and belief that he could do anything clear in their eyes and his mind. His eyes began to glow and his skin shimmered slightly as his power began to course through him and pour against him, into his mind, and out of it as well in an endless cycle. This power didn't feel dirty like the other had. So he found it easier to work with and he found he wanted to use it. It made him feel good and not Evil; his other power _had_. He immediately felt the power settle into his mind, and lodge there, gently making a place for itself and releasing him from the torment he had not known he had been in until that moment.

They stared in amazement as Sam lightly glowed and his eyes shined with the power. They both had the same thought, he looked ephemeral, almost holy, angelic and full of grace. He was beautiful in an indescribable way, so much you had to look away for fear it would burn you up under its power. In short, he was the most heavenly creature in the room at that moment.

He eventually stopped meditating and his eyes went back to hazel but his skin still shimmered slightly from the power he had just embraced and harnessed in all of five minutes. The others came over and began to lightly touch him, marveling at his skin. It was so beautiful and they had no words for the way it made the man look to them. They kissed his shoulders and his cheeks, happy for him and happy to just be together. They wanted to make love to the man while he shimmered; they just did.

They leaned in to kiss him softly then harder, pressing him higher up on the bed until his whole frame lay on it, their arms and lips guiding him. His new power buzzed along his skin and in his head, but in pleasant way. A way that made him feel like wrapping it around himself like a warm blanket on a winter's night. He knew he had to embrace this or lose all progress he had made so far. So he let the power do just that, enfold him and wrap around him. Their touches and kisses making the power purr against his skin more and more as they did them.

The need and desire flowed along their skins and out their mouths as they made love to the man beneath them. They discovered that, if , he seemed to glow more with every touch. His body arching up to meet them, his hands pulling against them, needing more, not getting enough, not able to give enough to meet the rising desire they were building in him, in each other. Sam was hard and felt himself press against colder flesh, Cas's he knew. His hands clutched at Cas and pulled him against him, letting himself rub against the Angel; his need calling out their names, Cas's name. His moans were for them to never stop, it felt so good and he couldn't stop himself from grasping the other man's hardness and stroking it firmly, slowly at first but faster as their pleasure caused his thoughts to spiral; spiral down to into one thought. The thought was no sooner known than acted on. Cas pulled the man face down onto the blankets and prepped him. Cas let himself work into Sam and thrust in as far as he could, then withdraw slightly then do it again, slow then fast until they both were clutching at blankets and each other, moaning the other's name, wanting more and needing more, and getting it from each touch; each kiss, and each thrust. They exploded together, their bodies feeling like they were melting into each other as they did. They felt like they were becoming one body with the love and pleasure that poured out of them, around them, and, last of all, _through _them.

They lay on the bed panting from the encounter, the glow slightly less but still there. Sam rolled over to Dean and began to kiss him; Dean grabbed him hungrily, _almost_ out of control. Dean had watched them and it had driven his need to a fever pitch. Sam saw this and began to touch him; the evidence of his need grinding into Sam's hand, wanting more. Sam kissed and nipped down Dean's body and let his mouth replace his hand and Dean's body nearly flew off the bed and his hand clutched Sam's hair guiding him up and down him, Sam's tongue encircling as he moved. Dean gave a loud moan that was Sam's name and began to thrust rapidly into his mouth, his head flying back and his eyes closing as he felt himself reach his own release, pressing Sam's mouth deeply upon him. Sam willingly doing so; savoring the pleasure his lover was feeling.

Later they lay together just holding each other and enjoying the afterglow of what they had just done, feeling the hazy happiness wash over them once again and binding them even tighter to each other. Sam wasn't shimmering anymore. His skin was normal now, glistening with sweat and kisses. The power had returned to its place in his mind and he felt at peace. He felt like the dreams wouldn't come that night to scare him. Cas leaned into the tall man and kissed his lips gently, murmuring his love and how proud he was of him that he had mastered his power so quickly. Cas promised to always be there and to always love him; that he _needed_ him, _always_ would. Dean and Sam proclaimed the same things, meaning them, making them part of the bond that held their hearts and minds together; a triumvirate of Love, of Forever, and, most of all, of a shared destiny they would face _together_.

The boys drifted off to sleep and he untangled himself from them, admiring the innocence and happiness on their faces, their arms holding each other but always willing to welcome him in with love and gentle looks. Cas had gotten no summons to return so he began to research their case as they slept, delving into the Heavenly knowledge he knew as well, to help find the answers. He picked up a pen and wrote down what he found out as he went, and saw that this case was going to be a difficult one. So he pulled out his phone and called Bobby, talking quietly so as not to wake them.

"Hello." Bobby said as he answered the phone.

"It's Cas." Cas said flatly, still not used to interacting with people over the phone. "Can I pop over?"

"Pardon?" Bobby asked, confused. Cas pop over?

"I need to speak with you. I did not want to just come over; the boys say I can't keep doing that. So I am asking permission to come to your study; _pop over_, as they call it." Cas explained. He _hated_ talking on the phone.

"Okay, "Bobby understood now and found it slightly amusing, the boys were training him. Well, kinda. "Come on over then." Bobby jumped a mile to suddenly find himself pressed nose to nose with the Angel, who seemed to _still_ have a problem with personal space but _no_ problem asking if he could 'pop' over. _Ironic_ really. "Damn, Cas! Personal space. Personal space, _remember!"_ Bobby jumped back from the angel who continued to stare at him with the most urgent look he had _ever_ seen on a person's face.

"Sorry, the others have told me about this but I still have trouble with it." Cas continued, "I need information on Merpeople; they are real not myths. So please don't say it. I know this for a fact. My time grows short and I expect to be called back to Heaven soon." Cas seemed to vibrate in place without actually moving; so Bobby figured he wasn't lying about the 'leaving soon' thing.

Bobby pulled out a couple of books and flipped through them. He had seen something in them about Merpeople the other day; he was sure of it. "Well, it says here that they were actually Evil creatures more closely related to monsters of old rather than people. They used to drown people and steal their life force as they died; they ate the souls supposedly. It mentions Holy blades and that they are the only weapons that can kill them. Probably talking about your Archangel blade that you have now." Bobby pointed out.

"I don't have an Archangel's blade; I merely have an Angel's sword." Cas corrected him. He was seeing wrong.

"No, it is bigger now; it looks exactly like that Archangel Gabriel's blade did when he protected me from the harpy a few months ago. It's almost identical, the markings on the handle were different though. See for yourself. I may be old but I ain't blind." Bobby muttered indignantly, the idjit didn't even know his own Archangel's blade, _weird_.

Cas did just that and pulled out his Angel's sword. Only it wasn't one anymore. It was longer and wider, the handle lengthened and wrapped in silver wrappings. It glowed with power it never had before and the writing on it bore his name and rank as an Archangel in Enochian symbols. The blade and handle bore the sigil of God himself; just as _all_ Archangel blades did. He was stunned! He had not pulled out his blade since the truce had been called; so it must have happened during that time. He unfurled his wings and checked, keeping them invisible from Bobby. They were indeed much larger and heavier than they had been and they now were a brighter white and the edge of each feather now was shimmery silver, glinting under the lamplight. He had not realized this and did not dare consider what it could mean for the future of his Charges.

Bobby saw the dawning realization of the sword and possibly his wings; apparently Cas was touching and looking at something on his back that Bobby couldn't see. So he assumed they were his wings.

"I'm different…somehow I'm different than I was before…but when…how?" Cas wondered, confused now. He managed to compose himself and thank Bobby for the information, saying he would pass it on to the boys. He felt the boys waking and went to leave.

"Are you okay, boy? You look confused or something." Indeed, the usually calm angel looked panicked and more confused the longer he stood there.

"No, I mean yes, I mean I'm not _sure_…" Cas sputtered out and then fixed his mouth into a line, taking control of his stuttering tongue, "I have to go." He announced tersely, clearly uncomfortable now, and vanished from sight.

Bobby chuckled now. Boy, that Angel was in a pickle. He looked more confused than Dean had been when he had been twelve and a crab pinched him on the toe. Poor kid thought it was going to eat his toe or something. He had shot the poor thing twice in the head with John's own gun before they could get him to understand that it would do no such thing. Bobby chuckled again at the memory; he loved those boys, he _really_ did! They just had one strange relationship but as long as they were happy, and not hurting anyone, he didn't mind it at all. They were happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cas popped back into the room in time to see the boys wiping sleep from their eyes, trying to focus, and looking for him. He smiled at them but the confusion was overwhelming him. He had to speak to his father and find out what had happened; this change didn't just happen that suddenly! It never had before.

The boys saw the confusion on his face and immediately reached for him. He let them pull him next to them, and when they asked what was wrong, he answered, "I don't know." And meant it. He reluctantly pulled away from them and stood up, needing to find out what was going on.

"I'm sorry. I have to speak to my father immediately. I promise to return as soon as possible." Cas pointed to the pad of paper he had laid beside them on the bed, "I have done your research for your case, and your daggers should work to kill them. I have been informed by Bobby myself."

"I will return to help you with your hunt later. You still have to talk to the people, and I am not good at deception, so I will be no help there. I will help with the rest if you need me." Cas looked desperately to Heaven, asking his father to talk; he had questions. His father sent him a message back to come see him then; that he was waiting. "I have to go." Cas kissed them both quickly and firmly, telling them he loved them. He then just vanished from sight in the blink of an eye.

Dean was the first to speak, realizing what he had done while they had been asleep. "Did he say he did our research and talked to Bobby? Maybe I dreamt that part…" He had never seen Cas do research before and, man, he must have _freaked_ out Bobby.

"No, I heard it too. What the _hell?_" Sam said as he felt the paper beneath his hand. He picked it up and read the notes that Cas had taken; impressed at how thorough the man had been. Dean took the pad and read them too, equally impressed. Their lover was one _smart_ man, and so _handsome_, too. They admitted this willingly. The man was absolutely gorgeous, if they had to be _totally_ honest, and _hot_, don't forget, hot!

Sam smiled down Dean's tanned body as the sheet slid into his lap and took Dean's hand, pulling him in against him and kissing him hard, Dean's hand pulling himself even closer to Sam. They twisted and maneuvered their grinding bodies to the bathroom, and fell against the shower wall, not even stopping what they were doing as they turned the water on and pulled up the shower button. The water fell on them and their bodies glistened with it, allowing them to slide their bodies against each other slickly. They went on this way and continued their explorations for another half hour or so before emerging to grab their shampoo and conditioner, as well as Sam's Axe body wash. They had forgotten to grab them before.

They eventually made it out in another hour to get dressed to go interview their witnesses, looking extremely satisfied and entirely too _pleased_ with themselves.

All in all, it had been a terrific start to their morning, thinking the whole time that waking up that way was so much better than waking up to Folger's; as the current television commercial was singing. They smiled at each other and had to agree; it was so much better than Folger's ever could have been.

Maybe a Winchester in your cup would be a better choice for the mornings. They chuckled at the thought of waking up to a large cup with the other man at the bottom of it or a smaller cup with a large version of one of them in it? They ended up laughing hysterically for a bit at the image and eventually wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes so they could go out to the car and not scare the neighbors too much. However the images persisted and they had to bite back the chuckles and smile widely as a result. Bobby would have been _proud._

Dean took the time to call Bobby from the car while Sam drove to the first person's house, and made sure to ask what happened with Cas. He ended up with the most surprised expression on his face and, when Sam asked, he told him what Bobby had said, causing Sam to have a similar expression. But mixed with pity. No wonder Cas had seemed so confused; they would have been, too!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cas appeared in their room later that evening and sat down on the bed in stunned silence. He looked from Sam to himself over and over again, shaking his head, then repeated the process over again until they had to physically make him stop and look at them which is when his eyes went wide and he smiled widely at Sam, like he was flipping out a little by just by doing so.

"What is it, Cas, what happened? "They couldn't understand what was going on but it did seem like it was going to be a _doozy_ once he got it out.

They _weren't_ wrong.

"You're a prophet of God now, Sam. And I'm your Archangel Protector!" Cas began to laugh softly to himself like it had to be a large cosmic joke and he was the butt of it, as well as Sam. "We are so _screwed_! Oh, _yes_, we _are!_" Cas laughed insanely for a moment; this could _not_ be happening to him! Echoing through his brain but yet when he opened his eyes; yep, it really was! This made him laugh harder and repeat with great emphasis, "We are so very _very_ screwed!"

Sam and Dean sat down on each side of him with a soft thud and their faces were horrified.

Cas was right. They were so screwed! Now they _all_ felt a little _insane_ as well. Cas finally went very _still_ and very _quiet_. They stared out in front of them, hands clasped in confusion, and realized just how screwed they _really_ were.

The only sound in those still _shocked_ moments was the deafening silence that filled it. No other sound was heard.

Sam was a prophet and an Earthly warrior for God. Castiel was an Archangel and meant to protect him.

And Dean? He was just the guy who prayed fervently that this new development didn't come back to bite them in the ass later.

Yep, they were _definitely_ screwed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am so sorry this ran long but it just kept going and going and I had to keep writing it. Cas took advantage of my writing illness and made himself an Archangel, Sam did too and made himself a Prophet of the Lord. Dean is still an Earthly Warrior of God, so that's still the same.

I can't help but hope they're wrong. They aren't screwed now, are they?

Please review if you liked it and if I offended you I am sorry. It came out good to me though.

Besides, when have things like this _ever _come back and bit the Winchesters in the butt, honestly? Wait, don't answer that, I already know.

Poor guys, I feel so _sorry _for them, lol.

Anyway that don't sound like a half bad way of waking up, a Winchester in your cup, is that the large with the small guy, or the small one with the large guy? Doesn't matter, it sounds so much better than Folgers, trust me.

I really tried to make this more than smut and not let it be Wincest porn with plot. Wait, porn and Winchesters, hmmm ahhh, oh yeah!

Wait, I'm pulling a Dean again, confusing porn with reality? Anyway, it does seem fun doesn't it, and so tempting too…*leers but so not in a totally creepy way* Hey, guys, where're ya going? Get back here!

They got away again, darn it.

Please review if you liked and don't flame if you didn't. I mean this in all good fun, honest. No offense meant.

The hunt for the murderous Merpeople is coming up and I get the feeling it will be a weird one.

Stay tuned.


	15. Holy Merpeople Batman!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Dean and Sam are in a hunt for a myth: Merpeople! It is killing people and they need some serious help on this one. Maybe their Angelic half and possibly a new friend or retired Hunter would do.

Here's to a good hunt and maybe to more lives saved than lost _next _time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, only one more chapter to go in this Anniversary arc I have been working on. This is the hunt portion of the Cas/Sam date chapter arc. Merpeople are terrorizing a small lake in Oregon and the boys check it out. Cas did the research for them, wasn't that nice of him? Cute and smart, such a great combination in man. The boys would agree.

Warning: Yes, this is Wincest! Lots of Wincest and Angel love as advertised. There will be more schmoop next chapter, which is the romantic part of the date arc. There is no real bad language but there is some mention of death and fighting as well as references to sex in the shower, so if you don't like this kind of thing, please don't read that part.

The hunt is really cool though, life sucking Merpeople!

Please read on, if you will. The power of wet Winchester flesh compels you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean made their way into the little town and grinned. It was nice and quaint like something out of a fairytale story. Most of all, it was _discreet_, and hunters loved discreet towns. They stopped at a small restaurant and had breakfast. Dean ordered the eggs, bacon, and toast. Sam ordered wheat toast with coffee and another coffee for Dean. It had been a _long _drive.

They took the time to look over Cas's notes and decided who to interview first. They decided on the widow of the last man to try to establish a pattern between the victims. They discussed the case file and what articles Sam had been able to dig up on the deaths.

"Wow, that is way too many drowning's to be coincidence _or_ natural. Cas was right about this, that's for sure." Dean whistled, that was _quite_ the body count!

"15 is too much for no one to get suspicious. How come no one's panicked yet?" Sam wondered; they should have panicked at _three_.

"Let's ask the waitress, maybe she knows something." Dean suggested, Sam was right; no sign of panic or fear so far; that was a _really _bad sign.

They waited until the waitress brought their food and stopped her.

"What's the big to do up at Lake Hines?" Sam gave her innocent eyes and she smiled.

"Nothing much, some drownings. They closed it down recently. They think it might be some chemicals in the water causing it. They will be testing the water as soon as the wildlife and game people get here. May I ask why you're asking?" She smiled but looked a little suspicious of them now.

They pulled out their Wildlife and Game badges. "We're the Wildlife and Game people. We called ahead but decided to eat before going to the lake to test it."

She had the grace to blush, "Sorry, we don't get many strangers around here. We're a bit too far out of the way for that to be a regular occurrence. What do you need to know?"

The boys mentally did a high five. They had struck gold!

"Do you remember when it all started? Was there any unusual occurrences or anything? Illegal dumping or companies that expressed an interest in that area?" Dean asked smiling widely; his most disarming one. His 'charm the witness' smile. Dean's version of 'Sammy eyes', so to speak.

"A little over a week ago actually. It was rather sudden when it started." She looked back at the counter and saw her other customers were getting antsy. Dean saw the look and groaned. They had found a good witness but didn't have time to talk to her like they needed to. Sam solved the problem by asking when she got off work. She said in an hour. She could talk to them then.

"By the way, I am Agent Hendrix, and this is Agent Rose." He gave Sam a smirk as he named him as Agent Rose. 'Cause you smell so sweet.' He would tease him later with _that_ lovely remark.

"I'm Abigail Pritchard." She smiled and shook their hands, "I'm the Sheriff's wife."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Pritchard." Sam said politely, formally even.

"Meet me here in an hour. We'll go speak to my husband then." She sighed sadly, "We will be so glad to see the end of that lake issue. So many deaths cast a pall over the whole community, don't you know?" She shook her head again and put away her pad.

"That would be great. He was our next stop anyway." Dean smiled, cast a _pall?_ It should have _horrified _them! People were _dead!_ They were worried it made them look bad, _gah!_ That was just _wrong_ thinking in his book. "What do we owe you, ma'am?" he asked, not seeing the check on the table.

"It's on me. You are the most welcome sights I have seen all week! We were hoping you were coming soon." She gushed relieved and trusted they would help. She didn't buy they were cops at all but she didn't say that. She loved Jimmy Hendrix and she was willing to bet her last doily that Agent's first name would be Jimmy. Her father pulled the same trick on his hunts, except he preferred prize fighter names. She also knew her husband would buy it in a heartbeat since they were good at the impersonations, _really_ good. She wasn't worried anymore. Wildlife officers wouldn't be able to fix this problem but a couple of experienced _hunters_ like these two? It would be better in no time!

She just smiled happily at them and walked off to assist her other tables. The men got into their Impala and drove off. She smiled as she recognized the car. That was John Winchester's Impala and those must be his boys. She had heard that John had passed a while back and his boys had taken up the hunt from there. She also knew they had both been hunting with him years before that and had mastered the hunts for the truly strange and unusually hard to hunt and kill types of monsters out there. She smiled again. The Winchesters were just the ones to fix this problem; they sure were. They were the best at it, if the Hunter Grapevine was to be believed.

They needed the best. The monster had taken her son a few days ago and she was glad it was going to pay for that.

She _missed _her son.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When they met up in an hour, she took them to the lake and told them she knew who they really were. They were surprised but she reassured them she wouldn't tell. She told them about her father being a hunter and he had retired to here, where she had met her husband and they had gotten married and settled down together. She also told them her son had been the last victim of the thing. He had been sixteen and he had gotten together with friends to party here by the lake; against her orders. He had snuck out. He had gotten into the water and the girl had gotten away but he had been dragged under, flailing and kicking. His drowned body had resurfaced shortly afterward. He had been a good swimmer; best on his swim team, in fact. He had won nationals twice in a row. He shouldn't have drowned at _all._

She described what had happened to the other victims. It was a small town and people tended to talk in small towns, especially about the bad stuff. She had listened and remembered, hoping someone would come help. She had been out of hunting too long to be of help in that department. She had known it might attract hunters so she waited to see when they would show up, and here they were. She was grateful they had come.

They, in turn, told her what they knew about the deaths. They told her about the Merpeople that were killing them by pulling them under and stealing their life force as they died. It hurt to hear Jake had died that way; it was a _bad_ death for anyone, but especially a loved one, a _son_. She asked what she could do to help. They asked if there was someone they else they needed to speak to, who they had to talk to. She smiled sadly and said they were looking at her.

They got into their cars and drove to the police station. She warned them that her husband was a good man and would have made a good hunter; he had the instincts for it. He had no idea of her former life and she wanted to _keep_ it that way. They swore to be discreet about that part. She promised her husband would buy their wildlife officers' cover story so they shouldn't worry. It was a necessary lie in her eyes. He was a good man and an honest man. Problem was, when men like that met the supernatural, they usually died fast. She didn't want that so she kept the lie in place; he didn't need to know that part of her life or theirs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we get a copy of those reports, Sheriff Pritchard?" They said, serious expressions in place. The man looked like hell. His eyes were haunted and red. He seemed tired. He had gray developing at his temples and he kept running a hand through his hair. In short, he was barely holding onto his control; it was hanging by a thread.

"Of course, Agent Hendrix." Steven Pritchard said, accommodating the officers. He hadn't wanted to come in today. He hadn't wanted to stay home either where he was forever staring at the door expecting his son to run in from a day of school or wait expectantly for his foot falls to come down the stairs for meals. He would never tell him to get his homework done before going out with his friends again. There were so many things he would never get to do again with his son. Most of all, he would never hug or get to tell the boy how much he loved him and was proud of him _ever_ again.

His son was gone and so was a big piece of himself.

He reflected again. He didn't want to be here but he couldn't go home either. His son wasn't here or there. And it _hurt_.

The boys watched the man control his pain and understood it; they had felt it too. The man's son was gone and it was eating him alive; the grief and pain. It was eating her alive, too. There was no way they could help with that. However, they could kill the thing that had killed him; that they _could _do.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, they went out to the lake with their daggers in their waistbands. They stood on the little pier and looked into the water. Cas's research said they gave off a weak green glow at night and so they looked for that. Dean spotted it next to the dock and tried to jump out of the way, knocking Sam into the water accidentally. Another green form swam to the surface, close to his brother. Dean growled and dove in, grabbing his dagger. The other Merman grabbed his foot as he leaped and pulled him in the opposite direction of his flailing brother and he stabbed it, making it let go. Two more shot up from the lake's murky depths and flew straight at him, eyes red and skin glowing gently green.

He tried to dodge them, but as he avoided one of them, the other grabbed his ankle with an iron grip and pulled him further down. He sliced at the first one while the second one tried to drown him. He was having trouble holding his breathe now and knew if he didn't surface soon, he was going to drown, and so would Sam. A white blur blew past him and hit the second one full force, killing it instantly. He saw it was Cas and smiled but motioned to the other one who had let go of Dean and was aiming at Cas now, angry and spitting rage. Dean stabbed it in the chest and it burned up from the inside. It's smoking husk slipped deeper into the water. He ascended to the surface and grabbed some air. He dove back in and swam to where Sam flailed, fighting off three of his own, his breath failing as well. Cas shot towards Sam, knock one away, killing it on impact…_again_. Dean suddenly felt hands grab him again as he swam and they pulled him down again; there were _more_ of them coming now; two had him by the legs and six more were coming. He slashed and stabbed at them, but felt the darkness coming. His breath blew out as one hit him the stomach, driving out his air. He tasted the water as it filled his mouth and nose instantly. He was losing consciousness and fought it but was rapidly losing. His eyes closed and he felt the darkness take him. He sent a prayer to Cas to help _Sam _if he could; to help _him_ if he could before he passed out.

Cas saw Dean go under as he helped Sam fight off the last two holding him under and then dove after Dean. He drove them off of him and then pulled him out of the water. Sam ran over and performed CPR. Dean woke up suddenly, spitting out water and gasping, before gazing weakly up at them. "Thanks, thought I was a goner there for a second." He suddenly remembered and sat up. "There were more _coming!_ I saw them."

Cas and Sam nodded pushing Dean back down, and laying his head against Cas's discarded jacked, Sam covering him with his own, warming him up as much as they could. Dean let them. He felt weak and was about to pass out again. Cas smiled gently down at him, "We got this, Dean. Stay here and rest." He touched fingers to his lover's head and Dean slept. The two men dove back in and fought off the remaining six; sometimes having to save each other and sometimes fighting back to back. They were separated a few times but managed to feel for each other in the gloom of the murky lake water to fight together again.

When the Merpeople were dispatched and, Cas had used his Angel mojo to check for anymore, they returned to Dean's resting form. He could sense no more of the Merpeople in the waters. They had got them all. They took Dean back to the car and laid him in the backseat. Sam drove while Cas checked Dean over for injuries, making sure he was okay.

They would all be a mass of bruised around the legs for a bit but, other than that, they would be fine. Cas healed as many bruises as he could, which only left some on their calves but they looked normal again now. Dean hugged Cas and kissed him, thanking him for helping. Sam did the same; they couldn't have got the upper hand on those things without him. They both said how lucky they were to have him helping them. Cas blushed under their praises and made a show of trying to get away from their hands as they checked him over for injuries and such. He was fine. Then they all settled in to rest on either side of Dean, who fell immediately to sleep and Cas watched over them; happy they were safe.

He went to return to Heaven early the next morning, kissing their foreheads goodbye, not wanting to wake them. He watched them sleep for a minute and then left quietly. The boys never sensed his exit, the hunt had exhausted them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later on the next day, they put on their suits and grabbed their ID's. They headed to the office but found the sheriff wasn't there; he was home today. They thanked the others and went to the house instead. The sheriff and his wife were there, both looking shell-shocked and haunted, eyes red and tired. They hadn't slept much last night apparently.

She answered the door and they told her what had transpired, leaving out Cas's presence, of course. Some people didn't respond well when you mentioned Angels and assistance in the same sentence; they tended to get all _weird_ about it. Besides Cas had made them promise to leave him out of their explanation; so they did. She hugged them both hard and kissed their cheeks softly, glad the lake monsters were dead; not regretting the cold satisfaction that it filled her cold Hunter's heart with. They had taken her only _son_; they had earned that fate and _more._

They came in and told the sheriff the water was fine now; the chemicals were gone. They must have been pulled out with the tide or something. The water was testing as clean and no more deaths should happen. The chemicals the victims had swallowed had incapacitated them to where they had drowned. They would be checking back on the water soon but so far it was safe again to go near. The sheriff thanked them for their help and they slipped Abigail their card, for if she needed to talk or needed help. It had their real number and names on it; they trusted her with it. She may be retired but she was still a hunter at heart. She may need them later.

Xxxxxxxxx

They returned to the room and removed their clothes. They showered and tried to wash more of the dirty lake water smell away. Sam shared his Axe shower gel with Dean and they found a new way of enjoying the seductive smelling liquid, taking turns washing each other and pleasuring each other. They got out after almost an hour, smiling happily, wearing towels and smelling sexy. They dressed and headed to the restaurant for something to eat after they loaded the car up. The job was done and it was time to go.

Abigail was there and paid for their lunch again, refusing any payment. They had saved her home and her friends. They had avenged her son's death when she couldn't. They had earned the free meal. She also promised them a free home cooked meal if they ever came this way again; they were too skinny for her tastes. They smiled and gave each other appraising looks over the other's body and disagreed. She caught the look and saw what their real relationship was to each and didn't care. They were her heroes now, the town's heroes, and their love life wasn't her business; their hunting _skills_ were. They were the best hunters she had ever met and that was what mattered most. She hugged them hard again and told them to have a safe trip. She slipped Dean a box with a pie in it, Apple, she winked. She ruffled Sam's hair and sent them on their way, watching them leave with relief in her heart.

They had saved her sanity. They had killed what killed her son. They were her friends now.

They would always be welcome here.

She smiled and went to tend to her other tables, feeling their card in her pocket again. She smiled wider at that touch of paper. She took the orders and grinned.

Today was a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there's the hunt. Merpeople, Cas, new friends, wet men , and shower sex. Who could ask for more?

There will be the date portion coming up soon, either tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I have a few kinks to work out of the plot line right now, or add if I might be tempted to. *wink wink*

Reviews are welcome and I hope you liked it. If you didn't, that's okay too. Wincest isn't for everyone's tastes, I get that. It's just a story after all.


	16. Sammy Under The Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **It's time for Cas to go on his date with Sam and he has a very unique destination in mind. He knows Sam will love it, too! He gives Sam his fondest dream and maybe even can pull Dean into it, too. Gabriel shows up to make the Date really memorable for them and they appreciate his help.

Hopefully he won't get too annoying or go overboard, but knowing our favorite Trickster Angel, he probably will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this is the final chapter of my anniversary arc. Cas and Sam go on a date. This is Cas's first time asking and taking anyone on a date so let's see how he does.

Gabriel shows up to help make it memorable, of course.

Warning: lots of sex and sexual content, could be disturbing if it is not to your liking, its Wincest, what else would there be, puppies and kittens, not likely. There is lots of graphic imagery and content. This will be rated M, lots of M's. There is some language but I kept it to a minimum.

Read on if you like this storyline.

Review if you liked it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**(Earlier that Day)**

Cas and Dean were in the large store at the cologne counter. Dean was helping Cas pick out an anniversary gift for Sammy. Cas had never done this before and was nervous about what to pick. He had asked Dean to help him. Dean laughed as he remembered the anxious expression on his Angel's face when he had asked; the poor guy acted like he had never went on a date before. Then he had a thought; maybe he hadn't. He pointed out the Drakken Noir cologne bottles on the top shelf. Cas eyed them curiously and he explained quietly that they were scents that men wore to smell attractive to others and Cas understood now. Dean bought three of the bottles, one for Cas, one for himself, and another to use on Cas himself when they got together again; as a surprise for both Sam and Cas, of course. He had one package of cologne gift wrapped and then had the others put in a separate bag.

He explained to Cas as they walked out that he was to give this to Sam over _dinner_; humans gave Anniversary gifts to each other sometimes, usually over dinner or after. It was better to do before because once the date activities kick in, the gifts get shoved aside for other _activities_. Cas understood this now and agreed. He couldn't wait to see Sam's face when he got the gift. Sam was going to _love_ it!

They got into the car and drive home, bearing the purchases. Sam saw the bag and quirked an eyebrow at them but said nothing. They would tell him later anyway. He smiled at Cas and Cas came to him. They kissed passionately and held each other tightly. He knew their date was today and he wanted Cas to know how much he was touched that Cas would want to go on one with him. He hadn't expected it to mean that much to the Angel, simply because as an Angel, he probably may not see it the way they did. Cas smiled as he saw this thought and chuckled softly, smoothing a hand on Sam's forehead and cheekbones, looked into his eyes, drowning in their hazel waters once again. Sam never did see how wonderful he really was; he never _could_. Dean had an ego, sure, but deep down he was just as unsure of himself as Sam was. Dean had that front that said Worship me, I am a sex god! but Sam had always been shyer and more unsure of himself. Funny how deep down they _both_ undervalued themselves in such a fundamental way; so _sure _they were _unworthy_ or incapable of loving someone that much or not being worth being _loved _as much as they _really _were. Cas saw this in them and wanted to reassure them that they were _wrong_.

They were worth loving, more than they ever _knew,_ and he intended to make sure that every day of his long existence was spent showing them just that fact. He couldn't live without them and he would _never _stop loving them nor _ever_ let them go. He knew they felt the same and cherished the thought in his Hearts of Hearts. Angels were to be emotionless and detached but these men had shown him so _much_. They made him _feel _so much and now he wasn't emotionless or detached. He was in love and would _never _be parted from these mortals before him. Cas knew that the love between them, the three of them, was stronger because of their dedication to each other.

Cas felt Dean approach and pulled him into their embraces, kissing him as well, letting him know how he felt about him, about both of them. Both men smiled and cuddled with Cas in the middle, letting him hold them against him, resting their heads on his chest and shoulder, tracing circles on Cas's sexy chest and stomach. Cas stroked his fingertips in their hair, shoulders, and backs, caressing them lightly and enjoying the beautiful skins beneath his touches. They were content this way and stayed that way for a while. It felt _good_ to be loved this much. They _never_ wanted it to end.

It did though. Cas got up and they followed suit.

"I will be by to pick you up in an hour, Sam. Is that enough time?" Cas asked, unsure how long it took humans to get ready for these things.

"That's plenty." Sam smiled at him, loving his Angel's uncertainty; he really _was _new to dating. He was trying _so_ hard to do this right. It was downright adorable on their Angelic half and they found it very sexy, too. Cas caught their thought and kissed them in appreciation of it and they said they loved him very much, too.

"Dean, may I get the gift now? So I will have it to give to him later?" Cas asked, almost forgetting it.

Dean sighed and chuckled. He gave the gift to Cas and whispered, "Keep it a secret until dinner next time, Cas. It is _supposed_ to _surpris_e the other person." He kissed him gently anyway and pulled away, falling into the cerulean blue seas that were his lover's eyes. Cas sighed, "I'll remember that next time." They chuckled together, still gazing into each other's eyes and feeling the draw to each other it brought every time. Cas reluctantly pulled away first. Dean let him, understanding and loving him.

"I will be back for you, Sam. I have a great date setup for us." Cas smiled widely. He was so _sure _Sam was going to love what he had in store for their date! Both men found this adorable to the extreme again. Cas vanished on the spot at that point.

"Let's get you dressed, Sam. You go shower and I'll help with the clothes. You can use my dark blue silk shirt and you should wear those frosted dark blue jeans with it. Put some gel in your hair after you dry it, I'll help fix it." Dean smiled as Sam looked annoyed; he felt _five _again. "We don't have much time, Baby. Just go, I'm just trying to speed this along a little. Do you want me to join you?" He eyed the sexy man in front of him, tempted to join him.

Sam relaxed and smiled down at him, knowing what he was thinking, what _they_ were thinking and shook his head. It would _not_ be a quick shower by _any_ standards if he joined him. Dean was right; this was the fastest way to get ready. He pulled away from his lover and looked into his face as he backed up. "Rain check?" He touched Dean's face and lips as he spoke; he wanted to touch him right now so _badly_.

"Definitely." Dean took his hand and kissed it lightly, removing it and went to get Sam's clothes out for him. "Go shower and don't forget to put a little bit of gel in afterward. "

"I won't." Sam finished stripping down until he was walking naked to the bathroom, his back and bottom muscles flexing as he walked. Dean admired the view from the closet and smiled at the small tent that had developed there from the sight alone. Sam had done that on _purpose_, the _brat_. Dean chuckled and laid out the clothes, willing his arousal away gradually. Eventually he had to rub it out and fireworks exploded behind his eyelids as his release came bursting out of him. He panted and sighed. Sam was going to pay for that later but, for now, he had a date to prepare for.

Sam came out a few minutes later with his hair gelled and blow dried, smelling of soap and shampoo. He had dried off well and there was no water on him; but he was still _naked_. Dean gulped as his groin took notice. Sam bent over his bag to retrieve some underwear and Dean got even harder, closing his eyes to bring it down. Sam was doing this on purpose again; teasing him like he did sometimes. His way of saying '_I want you to appreciate my body, and I want to see your appreciation in your eyes when you look at me.' _He knew Sam liked this game and opened his eyes, and uncovered his tented groin, letting Sam see the effect he had on him, letting him see the appreciation in Dean's eyes and body language. Sam stood and turned to look at Dean, seeing the effect he had and smiled; his body reacting to it as well.

He put on the underwear anyway and then dressed in the clothes Dean had laid out. When he got done, Dean groaned at how sinfully sexy the man looked and got even harder now; this was _not _helping in that department. Dean shrugged and then got up to help with Sam's hair. Once properly tousled and arranged he looked back, checking him out making sure he was ready. Sam put on his medallion, the silver one to finish the outfit. Dean almost came in his pants just looking at him this way.

Sam saw his arousal and had pity on him. He reached into his pants and helped him find release, making him arch and rub against Sam's hand, stroking and grabbing Sam hard as he went. His release was violent and frantic with his head arching back and his eyes clamping shut from the force of it. Sam let him go and clean up, checking himself; none had got on him. He, however, made a mental note to dress like this at a later date; he suspected wild monkey sex would follow; if this was _any _indication.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean came out embarrassed, not looking directly at Sam. He did _not _need a repeat of what had just happened so close to when Cas was due to arrive.

"Don't be. I rather _enjoyed_ it." Sam smiled and said feeling proud of the effect he had on Dean. It really boosted his ego to Dean's normal level almost instantly. He went over to him and kissed Dean softly, relishing the feel of kissing him so lightly, Dean kissed back but kept it brief.

A hand touched their shoulders as they kissed and they saw Cas there, watching them. They shrugged and leaned in to kiss him as well, lightly but firmly, too. They pulled away and sighed, "You're _beautiful_, Cas." They said at the same time and chuckled. Cas really _did_ look good. He had a shimmery white shirt over white slacks with a matching medallion similar to Sam's at his neck. His hair was styled and looked lightly tousled; they strongly suspected that Gabriel had helped dress him. They made a note to thank him later. They both pushed down the desire the sight brought out in them, and , for once, it _worked_. Cas smiled appreciatively, sending Sam's heart soaring into the atmosphere instantly. Cas made sure to remember the outfit Gabriel had forced him to wear, insisting Sam would appreciate it more than a trench coat and business suit. He might use it later for his lovers.

He pulled Sam close to him and said against his neck, "It's time to go, Sam." Sam smiled into Cas's creamy skin and closed his eyes, preparing to be teleported.

"Have fun, Guys." Dean and waved as they vanished. He felt it and looked down. Seeing the two men he loved looking so good and pressed together had pushed his control too far. He grumbled happily as he stripped and went to shower; he had to work out his arousal. He also swore to let them know how much he appreciated the view at a later date. The thought made him smile; he would _definitely_ be _doing _that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

They found themselves in the dark corner of a café next to a canal. Cas let him go and explained they were in Venice, Italy. Sam's face lit up happily and he said he had always wanted to go here! Cas said he knew that, which was _why_ Cas had done this. Cas smiled proudly up at his lover, enjoying the rapture in his eyes as he took in the city view around him. Sam teared up a little and said "_Thank _you, Cas. This means so _much_ to me."

Cas held him close and smiled at him, love shining in his eyes. "I would do anything for you, Sam. _Anything_." He gave him the most serious look and Sam looked worried. "I would rip out my own Grace for you if I had to." Cas kissed him passionately and held him there for a moment before releasing him. "I love _you_, Sam."

"It's Sammy for you. Cas, _always_ Sammy." He smiled and touched Cas's lips and jaw. He was Cas's Sammy, too, now.

"_Sammy._" Cas said softly, "My _Sammy_." He loved Sam so _much_ right now.

"My _Cas._" Sam murmured, "My _Angel._" Sam _never_ wanted to let him go.

"_Forever._" They both thought and the thought sunk into their souls and warmed them immensely.

They sat down after that and two cups of Champagne were placed in front of them immediately. They both looked up in surprise to find Gabriel standing there in a waiter's outfit, complete with champagne bottle and towel over his arm, and smiling proudly down at them, with a lot of mischievousness in his brown eyes.

"Gabriel?" They both gasped in surprise. Sam looked at Cas to ask if he knew about this. Cas shook his head in confusion and they turned to look up at the smiling Archangel.

"Yes, it's me. I will be your waiter, driver, and tour guide for the remainder of your Date, dear brother." Gabriel said still smirking; he was going to make his brother's first Anniversary date with his Human Mate the most memorable one of his existence. Cas went to protest at the same time as Sam but he stilled them with a hand movement. "You're stuck with me, deal with it. Trust me, I wouldn't _dream_ of messing this up for you guys, especially you, Cas. You _need_ this." His eyes pleaded with his little brother to let him do this and Cas eventually nodded, smiling gently at his brother's obvious efforts to please him. Gabriel did good 'Sammy eyes' when he wanted to.

Gabriel smiled widely at that and proceeded to hand them menus.

"The specials are on the back. Sorry, it's in Italian, Sam. Cas will help translate it for you." Gabriel stood there waiting and noticed almost every eye was on the well -dressed men in front of him, eyes dripping with admiration and lust. Gabriel had to agree; they looked devastatingly handsome tonight, _both_ of them. The men in question did not even notice; they just enjoyed their time together and savored the time alone together. It was rare for Sam and Cas to have any _alone_ time without Dean. They liked him to be there but now it felt like it was nice to just let it be just the two of them as well. Cas explained that Dean had felt the same way on his anniversary date with Cas before. Sam smiled, not taking offense at all. It was normal to want alone time with those you loved.

Sam ordered the meatless lasagna and salad while Cas ordered the same thing; he had never had it. Sam insisted Gabriel make sure that there was meat in Cas's. It was his first time tasting it; he should try it with meat first. Cas moved his chair next to Sam's and let himself lean close into his side but a little off so he could look into his eyes. Cas lowered his eyes, suddenly nervous. He took a breath that he hadn't known he was holding until now and placed the gift in front of Sam; his eyes going to watch his reaction.

Sam's eyes were soft and happy as he looked at the gift. He picked it up and kissed Cas on the cheek; thanking him for it. The women around them looked distinctly disappointed but the men, the less hetero men, were still hopeful. Gabriel rolled his eyes at them; they were _so_ out of their league with these two that they _never _had a chance. Gabriel smirked again. They were doing well so far and he was trying to behave himself; no tricks or magic right now. They _better_ appreciate his _self- control_ later.

Sam opened it eagerly and saw the cologne. He smiled widely; he loved this cologne. He kissed Cas again in thanks and then excused himself with the bottle in hand. Cas watched him leave, admiring his lover's backside. Sam took out the bottle and applied a spray to his neck and chest area. He let it lighten up and the cologne wafted up to him, smelling great like it always did. He checked his hair and clothes one last time and went back out to Cas, who nearly passed out from how good he smelled now. Dean had been right; it did make the man smell so _sexy!_ Once Sam was seated, Cas had to fight the urge to touch him. He eventually lost that fight and then began to gently play his hand along Sam's leg, feeling the muscles beneath the fabric and enjoying the contact. He took another whiff of Sam's neck and chest, his nose close to the skin, and felt it go to his head, the _wrong_ one and the _right_ one. Sam smiled at this response and grinned seductively at Cas; letting him know he had seen his reaction and liked it.

Cas looked at his lover and asked him when he realized he was in love with Dean.

Sam began to speak but Cas's thoughts began to wander to other places, _naughty _places, and Cas looked like he hadn't heard him. Sam smiled at the man and touched his face to get his attention. Cas looked up at him, and blushed furiously, he had gotten distracted again.

Cas mumbled sheepishly, "Huh?"

Sam teased, knowing why he hadn't heard a word he had just said, "Did you hear anything I just asked you?"

Cas said, "No, sorry. I seem to be distracted by something…or _someone_." Cas eyed Sam with controlled desire.

Sam grinned softly and looked into his eyes; appreciating Cas's attention. He always made him feel good when he looked at him that way. He knew what the Angel was thinking. "Uh uh, not until the end of the date, _remember?_" Sam gave him a small kiss to lessen the blow. Cas groaned but agreed, Sam was right, there would be time for this later; he had plans for him right now. Beginning with _this_ conversation. Sam laid one hand over the one playing with his leg and whispered in Cas's ear, "You know that isn't helping you _either_, Cas."

Cas sighed and smiled, "I know. I just have to touch you somehow. You're teasing me, Sam!"

Sam whispered softly against Cas's neck and ear lobe, "Yes, I _am_." Sam whispered again, his breath brushing against Cas's once again, "But you know it will be worth it in the end." He blew against Cas's ear lightly; Cas shuddered with desire and gulped it down; controlling it better now.

Cas smiled and said, "You are _so_ going to regret _that_." He eyed his lover's body and pictured him naked…_again_. Cas groaned and realized that it really _really_ was _not_ helping. He took a breath to retain his composure and looked into Sam's eyes and said, "So, um, back to the topic at hand. When did you realize you were in love with Dean?" He hoped this would distract Sam from blowing on his ear again or something equally devastating to his control at the moment.

Sam smiled as he knew what Cas was doing and gave the man a break by sitting back in his own seat and talked to him without touching. Cas eyed his lips and face structure, his neck structure and then his eyes tried to go lower but he fought that battle and won. The other battle he would always lose; he loved looking at Sam and Dean this way. They are more devastating from the chest up than they _ever _were from the chest down to him.

Cas asked Sam when he realized he was in love with Dean. Sam told him it was when he was 18 and he told Dean he was going off to school and he had to tell him or he would regret it. Dean admitted he felt the same way and they made out but then Dean said he should go to school; it was his dream. His dad was mad but Dean understood he had to go and told him he understood why he had to try. Sam deserved it. Then they were reunited at his apartment when Dean showed up to tell him he needed his help to find Dad. He had initially tackled Dean as a burglar but, when he saw it was him, Dean said, "Easy, _Tiger."_ and had kissed him. They had almost had sex on the floor but managed to barely make it to the bedroom. They had been together since. At least, until Cas had come along, and Sam saw Dean had feelings for him, too. He had been jealous but had decided that since Dean hadn't come to him and said he wanted to stay with Cas and _not_ him, he'd stay with Dean, who then proceeded to go from one to the other until he had to make him choose.

Sam was embarrassed by this.

Cas then asked when he realized he loved Cas, too. Sam says it started as an attraction which he and Dean admitted they both felt for him. Then he had been taken out of Jimmy that time and it had hurt him that Cas might be gone. He realized he was falling in love with the Angel. Then they had gone to Chuck's to check on him and Chuck had said Cas had been blown apart by Zachariah and it had broken his heart and it hurt to breathe. He realized then he was in love with Cas for sure. It was the same time Dean had realized it too, _coincidently_, Cas mused.

He didn't realize Cas was in love with him, too, until after they made the ultimatum to Dean and he would have lost Dean and Cas if he hadn't talked it out with Cas when they left Dean to think about his decision. He was so glad that he hadn't lost his chance at happiness with Cas by forcing Dean to choose to begin with. When Cas told him he loved him, too, and that they could all be together, he had almost cried for joy. He had loved Cas for so long and felt the same about Dean. He didn't think Cas would feel the same way or he would have told him so. He had almost lost the man in front of him and he would have regretted it for the rest of his life, and Dean's _too_. He had been so _stupid_. Cas reassured him he didn't see that Sam loved him as well or they could have avoided the whole ultimatum to begin with. He had also almost lost Sam; he wouldn't risk that again. He needed them both so much and loved them. They were his Heaven now, he admitted out loud, his _Angels_. Sam smiled and kissed him now; he was their Heaven, too. They weren't complete without him.

They then ate their food when Gabriel brought it, being unusually well-behaved for the Archangel that they both knew was neither courteous nor patient by any standards. They shrugged it off and took him at his word that he wouldn't mess up Cass's date with Sam. Gabriel eyed the waiting Gondola as they ate and went to make a few alterations to it while they weren't looking. Step one: Dinner, check, Gabriel mentally checked off that part as going well. Now he had to get step two ready, the Gondola ride. He had some ideas on improving that part; ideas _not _so well-behaved.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Cas led Sam to the Gondola and was amazed at the change in it since he had seen it last. It now had been widened and the seat was cushionier and there were silk and velvet pillows lining the loveseat-sized sitting area in the back. There were candles lining the outside edges of the boat, sitting on the wood but never melting at all like most candles did. There was now see-through sheer silk set of fabrics draped over the seating area that resembled the entrance to a tent; one of the Arabian ones. There was violin music playing, something romantic and gentle, and there was the smell of incense; the expensive kind one only finds in the Orients coming from the boat as well. There was a bottle of Champagne chilling in a gold bucket by the seat as well as medium-sized golden bowl of Turkish Delight, the twin of the one holding the Champagne actually, by the other side of the seat.

Gabriel stood by the boat, now wearing an open fronted black shirt with tight white pants that had slightly wider bell bottoms at the end of them. He wore black shoes and a matching black and white flat brim Gondolier's hat over his soft brown wavy hair; his brown eyes sparkling with mirth at their expressions. Sam was in awe of the boat and Cas just looked surprised at the differences. Gabriel could tell Sam loved it and he threw his brother an 'I Told You So' look to show he had been right. He could help him with his date without ruining it. He all but stuck out his tongue mentally at Cas for doubting him on this one.

Gabriel waited until they were on board and then proceeded to serenade them by singing with the violin music, in perfect Italian, of course, knowing every word and nuance of the music that played. His voice ebbed and flowed richly with music and carried with it the sounds of angels singing with him, carrying it and making it swell around them, wrapping them in its heavenly spell. Cas just smiled fondly at his older brother; he had always had the most beautiful voice of all his father's children and he loved that about him. Gabriel carried his emotions into his songs and his songs surged with the power of those emotions; giving them a power to entrance and amaze any who heard them. It was truly a _rare_ gift for an Angel or Archangel to have, not even _Uriel_ had it, and _he_ was the voice of God at times!

Sam pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him firmly, caressing his face and neck, holding him close against him. Cas's body responded to this and pressed more into his. It was all going well until Gabriel coughed loudly and stopped singing for a second and the music paused. He had used his power to open the silk curtains and was gazing at them in mock-disapproval. They looked at him and asked, "_What? _We're kind of _busy_ here, Gabriel!"

"I said Sight-seeing and I _meant_ sight-seeing. " Gabriel stated the obvious. "Sam, you have never been here and probably may never be again. Look around and enjoy the sights a little. Cas, don't look at me that way. You wanted him to see Venice at night, didn't you? That was the whole point of this visit."

Cas nodded, he had gotten so wrapped up in kissing Sam that he had forgotten to do that part. He had wanted to let Sam see the city he had always wanted to see but had never thought he would. He kept holding Sam close but then kissed his cheek gently; letting him know that Gabriel was right. Sam was excited now. He was going to see Venice and at night. He couldn't have asked for more. Well, maybe he could've asked Gabriel to give him a few more minutes with Cas; he hadn't been done kissing the Angel senseless yet. Gabriel grinned as he read Sam's annoyed thought. "Sorry, Sam. I guess I could have waited a few more minutes but, hey, now that you're interested in the sites, take a look around. It's a great city!"

Sam had to agree and smiled at his friend then his Angel lover. "I want you to show me the city, Cas. I really do." Cas smiled softly and kissed him before taking the time to point out different sites as they passed them slowly giving Sam time to admire them fully. Gabriel adjusted the speed of the boat with a thought to allow this to be possible and started the music and singing again, softer this time but still loud enough they could pick up the Italian words as they talked happily and admired the starry sky above them.

Sam loved it here. It was the most wonderful city he had ever seen. He was here with Cas and it was just perfect that way. Gondola ride went on for a couple hours and eventually Gabriel parked the Gondola by a set of steps and tied it off to some posts, tight against the wall. Cas helped Sam off of the Gondola and up to the steps where they all stood while Gabriel immediately made the Gondola invisible so they could take it back later on.

Gabriel watch as Cas walked with up behind a large gothic cathedral and onto a large mound that was fairly flat on top. He grinned wickedly as they admired the buildings around them and the sky, and then kissed passionately. This time he didn't interrupt Sam's attempts to kiss Cas senseless. He instead conjured up a Sultan's tent behind them, complete with fabric draped thickly over the poles that cover every inch of it except for an opening covered in two long pieces of thick silky fabric. He placed candles and candle stands around the tent to make it romantic with a large padded mattress in the middle, covered in silk and velvet sheets and pillows. There was a canopy of multi-colored fabric draped over the bed, forming gossamer walls around it, Soft music also played in the tent, the same that had played on the boat, minus his singing, of course. Sam and Cas turned at the sound of the music and marveled at what Gabriel had conjured up for them.

It was beautiful and shielded from human eyes; only they could see it as no one else seemed to notice the beautifully draped Sultan's Tent directly behind the hulking cathedral.

Sam and Cas thanked him softly for all he had done and gently told him to go away. He said he would wait at the Gondola for them. They chuckled as they knew Gabriel didn't want to go yet. They agreed that him waiting there was a good idea and warned him not to mess with anyone like he did when he got bored. Gabriel promised and blew on his hair, suddenly bored. He went to sulk in the boat and waited for them to come back. They had better admire his restraint; _he_ sure as hell _did!_

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam pulled Cas into the tent and smiled seductively at him while he did. He then proceeded to let Cas undress him, trying for slow but failing, Cas's lips and hands touching him as he moved, sending Sam into waves of pleasure as he did it. He got to the top of the tall man and kissed his lips, barely holding back his desire to push the man down onto the bed and taking him on the spot. Sam moaned as Cas began to nip and suck at his neck and pulled his head back, revealing his long expanse of neckline so Cas could have more access to him. Cas used his power to make his clothes vanish and then claimed Sam's lips hard and forcefully, driving his tongue deep into his mouth and making him writhe with desire. They fell on the bed, panting and moaning in their passion. Their hands pulled at each other and drove them deeper into their need and their control was barely hanging in.

They parted to slow it down before it ended too soon. Then Cas kissed down Sam's body, starting with his lips and neck, his strong shoulders then his chiseled chest and stomach muscles, along his muscled thighs and legs, then back up his inner leg to his inner thighs, stroking slowly and nipping as he moved along. Sam moaned his name and grabbed at the silk sheets, his body lifting to meet each kiss and stroke. Sam cried out as Cas brought his mouth to Sam's hardness and kissed the tip, Sam flew up off the mattress and drove himself deep into Cas's mouth, crying his name loudly, his hands driving into Cas's hair, pushing him down deeper.

Cas forced himself to stop and go back up to kiss Sam hard; his control nearly gone now. Sam's barely meeting his own control levels. "Please Cas, I won't last much longer. Please, I need you inside me, _please!_" He begged as Cas moved a hand down his body to his groin. Cas smiled wickedly and flipped him with his Angel strength onto his stomach and perched him up, head down and his firm butt easier to access. Cas made lube materialize and prepped him until Sam nearly passed out from the pleasure of it all. He drove himself into Sam, feeling himself hit that spot that drove the man insane. He tried to keep it slow at first but soon his control was gone and he found himself dizzy with pleasure and power. Sam's body tensed tightly around him and he cried out as Cas did, both going at the same time, thrust meeting thrust, body hitting body with so much force they should be bruised in the morning, crying out their lover's name over and over as they poured their pleasure from their bodies.

They fell apart after they came screaming over and over, their mini orgasms making them tremble from them . They soon lay on their backs with their eyes straining to focus again; panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"We're not done yet, you do know that, _right_, Cas?" Sam managed to form a complete sentence and was proud of himself. Cas breathed in Sam's scent as he laid his head on Cas's shoulder, the scent of sweat, sex, and Drakken Noir filling his nose and head, making him hard instantly. The want poured through him at Sam's scent and the feel of his body against him.

Sam kissed along Cas's body, nipping him hard and sucking at the skin, lightly bruising it but not hurting him. Cas moaned and his head flew back as each bite drove him more out of his mind. Sam stopped and began to carefully stroke his body and its muscles, making him writhe but not get out of control;, not _yet_. Sam worked the man's body with kisses, bites, and soft strokes of fingertips until he had moved down his legs and back up to his groin, taking him into his mouth and gently nipping at the tip. Cas's eyes flew back into his head and Sam backed off then slid down his length, sucking softly then hard, tongue moving around in swirls as he descended then ascended.

Cas's hips lifted to grind into his mouth and his hands pushed him demanding more. "Faster, harder, please, SamSamSamSamSam, oh… _SAM!_" Cas pushed up faster into his mouth and Sam sucked harder as Cas got close to orgasm but stopped before he was too close. He made Cas stop pushing at him and he moved off the Angel. He tapped his hip and made a turning motion with a finger, impatient to finish this, impatient to enter him, and wanting to be inside him; all at the same time.

Sam lubed Cas and thrust into him slowly, getting him used to him; Sam was not small by any measure so he didn't want to hurt his lover. "Now, please, Sammy, harder, _deeper _please, now!… _now!_" Cas impaled himself hard onto him and thrust himself onto it faster and faster until Sam caught the rhythm and thrust hard as he could and fast as he could, losing himself in the pleasure and the sounds of their moans, their words, their voices becoming one. All of these things driving them to push harder and quicker into each other until they fairly screamed their releases into each other's mouth, kissing and pressing their words into each other, and driving them deeper into the other's heart and soul. Their bodies arched into each other and then they lay pressed against each other, unable to move for a moment, panting and barely conscious from what they had just experienced; twice in a row.

They lay there until they finally separated enough for Sam to pull Cas close to him. Cas lay there against Sam's shoulder and let his scent fill him not with desire now but the greatest happiness he had ever felt in his long existence. He loved this man and his brother; they were his and he _never_ wanted this moment to end. He suddenly had an idea.

Once they were up and able to move, they dressed like before and went to go to the Gondola. Cas held up a hand and told Sam to wait, he wanted to do something. Sam stopped, not letting go of his hand but letting him do it. Cas closed his eyes and focused his power. Light shimmered in a spot in front of them until a man appeared in its midst. The man had on a dark green silk shirt with light gray stonewash jeans and boots. His spiked hair was perfectly styled and his full lips had a smile. His tan skin shimmered in the light. He wore a silver medallion like they did. The light faded and they saw their Third standing there, happy to see them and sexy as sin on a hot day. They went to him and the boys looked at him in surprise. Cas stroked their faces and smiled up at them gently.

"Sam, Dean hasn't seen Venice either." He took their hands and pulled them with him to the Gondola, "I'm not done sightseeing yet." He smiled wickedly and wondered if three men could make love on a Gondola without tipping it over. They were going to find out, after some sight-seeing, of course.

Gabriel saw them coming and grinned; he'd hoped this would happen. He mentally made it stronger and big enough to accommodate the group. Sensing his brother's sensual thoughts, he grinned wickedly and made it sturdy as a freight liner without changing its outside structure in anyway. The men got in and kissed their welcome passionately while Gabriel untied the boat; leaving them to it. They stopped after the boat was moving along the waterways again.

Gabriel began to serenade his brother and his lovers as they took in the sights and didn't stop even when they began to make love in earnest behind the sheer silk curtain, taking turns and repeating each act until they were spent the next morning. Gabriel wasn't even tired so he kept singing and rowing, enjoying the sun on his face and the soft sounds of the sleeping men in the back of the Gondola, all spent and exhausted from the night's pleasure and an anniversary well spent.

Turns out one can have sex on a Gondola without tipping it over. Who knew?

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Later on, they returned to the room and lay cuddling, fully clothed on the bed, smiling happily with eyes shining with love, their hearts brimming with more bliss and contentment than they had ever felt before.

They would definitely be doing this again. Hopefully soon was the general consensus of the three. Cas laid his head on Dean's chest and listened to his heartbeat while pressing his hand against Sam's heart, feeling it flutter against his palm. They looked at each other as they lay there and sighed contendedly; smiles on their lips.

Their hearts beat in time with his and they were One in that moment. They were in their heaven and they were the only Angels there. They liked it that way and meant it to stay that way. They stayed there and slept while their Angel watched over them.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Gabriel watched them and was sad. He wished he could have that. He smiled as he thought he would be asking Cas for advice soon. He might like to find a mate sometime and, since his little brother had such great tastes in men, maybe he could help him find one, too.

He turned and left them there. He grinned happily and proudly. He had made his little brother very happy last night. He had done his Big Brotherly duty. He returned to Heaven and went to talk to his father who had just summoned him at that moment.

He left smiling widely. He envied them their Heaven.

He wanted one of his own.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, that his the end of the Anniversary arc. I tried to end it with a fantastic ending, and I think I did.

Yes, I know there is a whole lot of sexual content in there and I hope no one got offended. It was Sam and Cas's idea, they took advantage of my writing disease again and went overboard. That threesome on the boat was definitely over board. Damn plot bunnies, *eyes those particular plot bunnies and grabs the salt gun* Hold on a moment, please. *shoots them a few times and they run off into someone else's head* There, that should get rid of them.

Anyway, I know the guys are OOC with this storyline at the moment and they are meant to be. It's Wincest, baby! A whole lot of it!

They will have a hunt soon and be back to close to normal. I think I sense Sam having his first Heaven sent vision soon as well.

Any ideas for the hunt or vision, just let me know.

Please don't flame, yes it is Wincest and Yes, the characters will be acting different than many are used to, so please take that into account when reading this storyline. They will be different ,it's the nature of this particular story.

I dressed the guys really well in this one. They sounded so good to look at! Silk and jeans, oh, so yummy! The wardrobe writer his getting a raise! Makeup artist and hair, too!

Please review if you liked it, if not, please don't yell at me.

I really really liked how it turned out!


	17. Sammy's First Heavenly Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot:** Sam has his first vision and it involves Bobby. They had to tell Bobby about their new statuses anyway, this is a good time to do it. Gabriel even made an appearance; he keeps sneaking into my stories and won't stop doing it. I think he has his own ideas for it, don't tell him I suspect this yet, I am still working on this theory. If he manages to do this two more times, I will have proved my theory.

Please read on, Gabriel and Winchester Sandwiches compel you!

Xxxxxxxx

The meal was a simple one. Salad and chicken, hamburger and fries for Dean, and Cas shared Dean's burger and Sam's salad, he liked both dishes. Everything was great until Sam's eyes began to glow and his skin shimmered like it had before. He sat still like a statue and put out a hand for some paper. Dean handed him the Prophetic journal they had bought him earlier that week, to save his vision details in for easier remembrance later.

'_The beast is waiting pacing behind the mirrored walls, strong and unbreakable, solid and unforgiving walls. The bright one had sent him here eons ago and took his amulet, his power source, to weaken him. He had been trying to sense it for eons now with no luck. He pounds on his walls and they shake but do not break. A voice comes from above him, from his own circle of hell. "Monster of Mirrors, I have a job for you. You do it, I will get you your amulet back." The voice chuckles playfully and the monster growls trying to find its source. The monster wonders how the voice will help it when it has not been able to do it itself after all this time and it had really been trying. It had once been human, a witch who had sold its soul to Lucifer himself, swore to obey him and to carry souls to him. It had been devoted to him. It would use mirrors to pull the souls through to Hell, the place it called Home and to the Angel it called Master. Eventually its skin hardened and its form changed as Lucifer infused it with his power as a reward for each soul it brought him. It had obtained power but had lost itself in the process, no longer human and no longer witch, now all monster, now all Lucifer's faithful servant. Michael had locked it up here and made the walls reflective, like the mirrors it had used to carry souls through so that it could see just how horribly it had changed and how horrific and monstrous it was now. '_

'_The voice calls again, "Monster of Mirrors, will you let me help you? Will you serve me now? I will restore you if you do." The monster roars a horrible "Yes!" and the mirror in front of it shimmers, seems to liquify but hold to its frame. "Go, the man has your amulet. Kill him for me, and you will be free to serve me forever." The monster goes through the mirror and finds itself in a room, with a desk and a window seat, shelves full of books line the walls, whiskey and dust float in the air, the scent of the man is close. He is nearby. The monster follows the scent to the kitchen. There are pans and furniture here. The man is looking in the box with the door open, bottles rattling against the other, glass against glass clanking together.'_

'_The monster approaches the red-headed man and snarls, the man stands before it and screams in pain as he is ripped to pieces, the answers the monster seeks are in his head for him to get later. The man lay dead on the floor but the monster looks into his dying mind, he sees his amulet and where the man has hidden it. A box with a symbol on it locked with a human made lock. It finds the box and opens it, putting it on, returning to a humanoid form again, Zaphiel, is reborn and now will reap the World, open the cage that holds him.'_

Sam came out of his trance now and lost his glow soon after. He wrote down the vision detail for detail and let the others see it. Their eyes got wide because they knew where the man was and who he was.

The Monster of Mirrors was going after Bobby and they had to go save him right _now!_

They grabbed a hold of Cas and he took them to Bobby's study immediately. They ran for Bobby and threw him at Cas, shouting for him to get the man out of there. Cas looked worried but vanished with the confused man. The beast looked around in confusion, where was the man he had sensed earlier, his scent was nowhere now. The boys took advantage of its confusion, driving their blades into it and letting their souls join with the blades, lending them their souls' power, the beast roared one more time before shattering into tiny pieces, shiny mirror pieces showering around them, so fine they were almost dust.

They cleaned up the pieces and put them into a hex box. They locked it and placed Enochian symbols around it and over the lock. This would hold the shards' Evil in and keep anyone from opening it ever again.

"Cas, please bring him back now." Dean prayed and Cas appeared nose to nose with him with a very confused Bobby in one arm. Dean took advantage of Cas's personal space issue to lay a kiss on his lover's lips and to smile at him. Cas kissed him back and smiled, too. "Thank you, Cas baby."

"No problem." Cas said, letting go of Bobby to hug Dean and Bobby smiled. They were happy together and no one was hurt from the battle. His study rug was covered with fine particles of glass and someone had covered the mirror in the corner with a tarp. He turned to them and asked, "What the hell just happened here?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. He had the right to know. He may be a help to them later. They would keep him safe.

"Sit down, Bobby. We have some stuff to tell you." Sam smiled gently, "You will want to sit down for them."

"Can I see those fancy daggers of yours if I do?" Bobby said eyeing the daggers happily. They were so interesting he just _had_ to see them for himself. They handed them over and he examined them with great interest.

"These are amazing weapons. Where did you get them?" Bobby asked sitting behind the desk like they had asked him to.

"They're Celestial daggers, forged by God himself, engraved and infused with part of his own Grace. Those words are our names, only we can use our own daggers in battle though. You like them?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yes. Now about what you have to tell me?" Bobby asked knowing this would be good.

"Well, apparently we are now God's Earthly Soldiers, his Mortal Holy Warriors of Light against Evil in this world. We will be the force that pushes back the darkness and keeps the evil at bay. We are its first and final defense, and offense. We both are to be the new breed of archangel when we pass. At least that is how Cas explained it to us. God took away Sam's demon taint and demon blood. He is human now, no more demon in there." Dean explained happily and Sam was smiling too. He wasn't cursed anymore and he loved it.

Bobby beamed at Sam, "Good for you, boy! I am so happy for you." Sam nodded back and blushed a little. He wasn't much for attention but it felt good having Bobby happy for him.

"There's more." Dean said, and Bobby turned to look at him in surprise.

"There's more?" Bobby said, he hadn't expected _more_. "How _much_ more?"

"A little more." Sam squirmed. He was still a little embarrassed by this whole thing. It was still new to him.

"Maybe not a_ little_ but you get the point." Dean squirmed now too. Bobby would understand, sure, he would. He would worry himself insane but he'd be okay with it.

"Spill then. I ain't got all night here." Bobby said folding his arms and leaning back; this was going to be good.

"I recently got nightmares and visions like before but when I told Cas, he told me I had the gift of Sight, Heavenly Visions. I am a Prophet of the Lord and, apparently, he is my Archangel Protector, like Raphael was for Chuck, except he is a part of our Warrior team. He is tied to our destiny now. We win, he wins, and when we lose, well, the world loses and so does he. No pressure there, _really_." Sam said groaning, this destiny wasn't going to be easy _or_ fun.

"Wow." Bobby said in shock. That was so _not_ a _little _more; that was one screwed up set of _mores!_

"Yeah, we're screwed." Dean said sadly, knowing this was going to bite them in the ass later.

"Don't you just miss the days when all we had to worry about was Lucifer and Lilith, and being vessels?" Sam asked, looking at Dean with a sardonic look in his eyes.

"Yep, good times, good times. At least we weren't _so_ screwed then." Dean said nodding, Sam nodded back.

"You so _are_." Bobby said nodding as well. How did the boys get in the situations anyway? That Winchester Luck was so much _worse_ than any curse he had _ever _seen. No witch or hex could ever _match_ how bad Winchester Luck was; they would envy it even. They would want to duplicate for those they were cursing later if they could. They would pity the boys if they knew! _Nothing_ beat Winchester Luck, _nothing._

"Well, what do you think? They will need research once in a while and you can provide it. You will be protected by us, don't worry." Cas promised earnestly, his lovers needed this man in their lives right now for some normalcy. He was also a great guiding hand in their lives, even now. He was their father and they wanted his approval.

"I'll help all I can. I can't say I won't worry but I think Cas has you taken care of. By the way, what was that thing you saved me from?" He looked at his rug and saw the teeny glass particles glimmering lightly in the lamp light.

"Monster of Mirrors. It used to be a witch that sold his soul to Lucifer, stole souls for him and Lucifer gave him power. Eventually he became neither human or witch; he was just a monster. Michael imprisoned him in a mirrored ring of Hell but we think Zachariah or Uriel helped him get out. He was going to kill you and find his amulet you had locked in one of your boxes. He used to be someone named Zaphiel. " Castiel explained calmly, Bobby would want to know this. Bobby made a mental note to get rid of or cover every mirror in his house for a while. That was a new level Evil he didn't need in his life right now; mirrors as portals to Hell, _really?_

"I got him here in one of the old hunter journals. He was a he-witch in the 1600's, tried to destroy the World for Lucifer or so he said. He was banished by a Singer ancestor. That man built that box and put it in there, so the monster would never get it back. That would explain why he went after me. Singers have been scholars and protectors against the Supernatural for centuries. We seem to excel at it." Bobby shrugged, "The guy disappeared in 1700 something, no trace was ever found of him. He was never killed though, nothing was written in the journals about it, at least."

"Michael banished him to Hell right about then." Castiel informed them.

"Wow, and again, _Wow!_" they all said in surprise.

"I believe your ancestor helped with that, the spell part that sent him there; if you'd like to know." Castiel informed him calmly again, quiet pride in the man in his voice.

"Wait, my ancestor helped Michael put him there? _How?"_ Bobby said, confused, he was just human; that guy had been _just_ human.

"Your line has a line a mile wide of magic infused into it. Your earlier ancestors were sorcerers who then became scholars once magic became taboo. They fused over the years and became one talent, one talent you possess, Bobby, which makes you good at research _and_ at the spell work. Your talent lends power to whatever magic you do, amps it up a whole lot." Castiel smiled proudly at his friend, "You are the perfect guide for them, the perfect helper. You are just as special as they are." Castiel kept smiling and Bobby groaned.

"Now you're so _screwed._" Dean said teasing his father but then looked concerned when Bobby looked away, clearly unhappy. "It'll be okay, Bobby, you got us. We're with you every step of the way now. We got your back like always." Dean gave him a tentative smile and Bobby had to grin at the boy's attempt to cheer him up. Sure, they were screwed but they were screwed _together_. They were a screwed up family, but hey, who wasn't? At least they were _his_ family. Bobby smiled widely and shook his head fondly at them all.

"Yeah, but at least I got you guys on my side. We can do this if we work together." He smiled at them and they smiled back. They shook their heads and stood up to hug the man. They took turns hugging the old man. They let go and he looked at Cas, "Well, son, get over here. You're a part of this idjit family now, too." He used his hand to motion him over and slowly Cas approached him, unsure ofwhat he was doing. Bobby hugged him too. "You take care of my boys, you hear me? Keep them safe! Don't worry about me so much; just take care of _them_." He whispered in Cas's ear so only Cas could hear.

"Too late, you're stuck with us." Cas smiled, hugging him back. "They'll never forgive me if I let anything happen to you. I can't let that happen, I love them too much to do that." Cas whispered this, understanding that if he was with them, he had to accept this man, too. Bobby was part of the package. He wanted to help him, they owed him that; _he_ owed him that much.

"Thanks, Cas." Bobby said softly and let the Archangel go.

He turned to the boys and smiled. "I'm hungry. Let's go get a bite to eat." The others agreed whole heartedly. Sam and Dean grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him along, Cas smiled widely in turns at them and let them pull him along. Bobby chuckled at this.

They piled into the Impala, Dean and Bobby in the front, Sam and Cas in the back. Sam and Cas held hands and leaned into each other. Dean winked at both of them in the rearview mirror before pulling out. They smiled back at him and winked back. Bobby chose to ignore them at this moment; they were so sappy right now it made his teeth hurt.

The diner was coming up and they got out. Dean took Cas's hand this time and Sam took his other one. They walked into the place and everyone stared at the good-looking men who seemed more interested in each other than anyone else. The grumpy red-haired man looking on in amusement was even more puzzling. They threw him a questioning look and he just shrugged. They went to sit down in one of the half-circular booth so they could sit closer together.

"So what will you boys be having?" Came a familiar voice and they looked up amused into the face of the Trickster angel himself.

"Gabriel." They said in unison but smiled happily, glad to see him.

"Not Gabriel, _Tom_. Keep it straight." Gabriel quipped grinning and chewed on a Tootsie roll.

"Okay, _Tom_. Is something wrong?" They were wondering.

"Nah, just wanted to say hi. See my little brother and you all." Gabriel grinned, pulling out a pen, clearly going to play this out to the hilt. "So what will you have?"

They all laughed and gave their orders which Gabriel dutifully wrote down and turned into the computer for them. He returned with their drinks and turned them all into beer as he set them down, winking playfully at them.

"You do know you are creating quite a stir in here, being together like you are right now." He drawled and then grinned as they shrugged, not really caring what the others thought.

"Oh, well. We don't really care what they think so I guess that doesn't matter." Dean said pulling the other two closer and grinning, letting the others know they were his, claiming them in public; something he hadn't done before, not like this way at least.

"Figured." Gabriel grinned on and went to get their food chuckling, making a candy bar appear in his hand and eating it as he walked.

Bobby turned to them in wonder. "Does he do that a lot?" That trickster was _really_ familiar with them.

"Yep, another screwed up member of our little family." Dean chuckled and saw that Gabriel had heard them.

"Yep, that's me. _Pop_." He looked at Bobby and winked. Bobby scowled.

"Don't call me Pop." Bobby growled, already annoyed with his new '_family member'_. He never said he wasn't a part of the family because that was not true. Clearly the boys had accepted him and so he would, too.

"Papi, Daddy-o, old wizened Patriarch?" Gabriel teased and Bobby's scowl deepened.

"Bobby will be fine." Bobby growled, the Trickster was irritating but then Bobby still found himself smiling anyway. The man was funny though, in an annoying '_unable to ignore'_ kind of way. He had a good heart though; so that mattered more than how irritating he was .

"Okay, so 'Pop' it is." With that Gabriel walked off to get their food. Bobby glared at the happy trickster and shook his head.

"I'm stuck with 'Pop' now, aren't I?" Bobby groaned and rolled his eyes as Gabriel put their plates down in front of them. He even refilled their cups magically, not even bothering to go get the pitcher or get them new fresh cups. Fresh ice magically appearing as well.

"Yep, Bobby, you are." Sam grinned as Cas kissed some syrup off his cheek and smiled. They all laughed at him and they were a family again; complete unto themselves.

"So, can I call you 'Pop'?" Dean teased and Bobby threw a fork at him, glaring. The fork, unfortunately , ended up stuck in the leather of the seat and they discreetly removed it and sheepishly put it back onto the table, snickering to themselves. Bobby shook his head and smiled.

"Give me my fork back, idjit. I can't eat without it." Dean handed it over and smiled.

After that they just enjoyed the meal and talked. Gabriel even went as far as to ask them if they were ready for their check and collected their money for the bill. He smiled mischeviously as he did so and brought their change back. He cleaned up the table and took the dishes to the dish room.

He watched them leave and popped out. They wouldn't remember he had even been there, all these people here. He made sure of that. He popped out and headed back to Heaven, smiling. That had been fun. Next time he would mess with them more. Meeting Bobby that way had made him nervous, afraid the old man wouldn't accept him. Apparently he had or they would have showed that.

He made up his mind to call him 'Pop' as frequently as he could manage when visiting Bobby. That would really annoy the crap out of the old man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove back to the yard and dropped off Bobby. They said their goodbyes and popped back to the room, leaving the car magically parked outside where it had been before.

The boys pulled Cas to the bed and let Cas poof their clothes onto the floor. They fell together to the bed, kissing and touching as they went.

Sam pulled Cas into a hard kiss and Dean kissed his neck, nipping it hard. Cas arched into their touches and moaned as he felt himself grow hard under it. They stopped for a moment and Cas moaned at the loss of touch. They knelt on each side of him and looked on expectantly, waiting his orders. "Who goes where, Baby, tell us where you want us." Dean said smiling seductively, Sam's was evil and sexily smiling as well.

"You, Dean, on bottom and you, Sam, on top." He smiled seductively at them both, "I want to be in the middle. My own Winchester sandwich." He gasped as Dean resumed his kissing down Cas's body and Sam joined him, both pair of lips and teeth driving him insane with need. His body arched and moved with each touch until they both went down on him, taking turns with his hard member and his scrotum, and trading off at different intervals. He pulled them off him gently and grabbed the lube. Dean crawled beneath him while Sam stood up to let Cas get into position with Dean. He took the lube when Cas was done with it and lubed up his own finger and member, which throbbed painfully with his need. Cas worked Dean open with his fingers at the same time as Sam did it to him. Pleasure poured into them as the prostates were stroked and brushed until Cas was ready to enter Dean. Sam kept working him but backed up to let him do it, once he had got into Dean, sheathing himself carefully into him.

Sam entered Cas the same way. They took the time to get their thrusts in sync, so no one was hurt. They eventually were all moaning and crying out each other's names, biting and sucking against the other's shoulders and necks, kissing each other hard and aggressively. They were now thrusting harder and deeper into each other, pounding hip to hip until they cried out their release, sometimes twice, the pleasure becoming a loop they were stuck in for at least two times more before their final release exploded out of them like a missile and they went limp against each other.

They all now settled into the bed and pulled the covers over them. Dean laid his head against the panting Archangel's neck, nuzzling into it to get comfortable. Sam took the other side and did the same thing. Cas wrapped his strong arms around them both and pulled them tightly into him. The boys' hands now lay on his stomach, making small relaxed circles there. Their hands went up to hold onto each other and their heads seemed to press further into his neck and shoulder as they fell asleep, murmuring, "Love you, Cas. Love you, Dean. Love you, Sam."

Cas stroked their strong muscular backs, one lean and one thickly built, and sighed, happy beyond reason. "Love you guys too, so much." They smiled into his skin and were out like lights now.

Cas lay there enjoying the feel of his lovers in his arms and didn't move all night. He wanted to stay here and Heaven hadn't called him. He wanted to spend the night here in his Heaven, with his Angels.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel watched this with a mixture of happiness for his brother and sadness for himself. He wanted this for himself but didn't know how to voice that need. He popped out unhappily now; he had to figure something out. He should just ask Cas's advice. He just hadn't worked up the nerve to do that yet.

Cas felt his brother leave and felt his turmoil. He did not know what it was but something was bothering his usually happy-go-lucky brother and he wasn't talking about it; just popping in at odd times. He made up his mind to talk to Gabriel tomorrow. Tonight was theirs. Tomorrow Cas would pester his brother until he spilled what was bothering him. He was channeling Dean there, Cas realized but didn't care. He would help his brother and he would find out what it was he was afraid to say.

_Tomorrow._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that went well. A monster of mirrors, wow, who saw that coming? Anyone miss Bloody Mary yet, yikes! Bobby took the news of their new positions and Gabriel makes a good waiter, doesn't he?

Anyone up for a Winchester sandwich? It would be my favorite item on the menu!

Review please, I love them.

Sorry about the smuttiness, I just wanted to make it fun for the boys, I like them happy!

Review, Review, Review, pleasssse?


	18. Gabriel's Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Gabriel has a problem and Cas wants to help him. Is there love out there for a lonely Trickster Archangel and can they help him?

Gabriel wants to be loved, here's hoping they could help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel found Gabriel by the lake again, enjoying the silence and deep in thought.

'He is unhappy.' Castiel sighed and approached him. Gabriel didn't even look up, even though he knew he was there.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, "I've noticed you popping in a lot more frequently than you used to. Been like that since Venice. What's wrong?" Gabriel sighed and turned to his brother.

"I have been observing how happy you are with your mates. It's got me thinking that maybe I want that too." Gabriel was relieved to finally get it out.

"It's a good idea. You have been alone a long time, bro." Castiel smiled, seeing his brother was really wanting this and wanting to help him with it.

"You sure the boys will be willing to share you, bro?" Gabriel teased, not meaning it, knowing they would run him through with his own sword if he tried it.

"Ha ha, bro, very funny." Castiel laughed sarcastically and Gabriel laughed, his brother's mates had finally taught him how to properly use sarcasm and, boy, was he _good_ at it.

"I know. It's just, I was wondering if you could help me find one, well, a mate, too." Now it felt awkward. A bit like saying 'Hey I need to get laid, can you help me with this, bro?' but actually meaning a more permanent connection, a love connection. No, not anymore awkward, nope. Gabriel thought all this and face palmed himself. How did he get into this mess? One day of helping his brother with a date and now he was having weird ideas of having the same thing for himself. Wow, that _did _just get more _awkward_, damn _it!_

He shook his head and Castiel had to admit it was nice seeing his brother this way. It was almost human.

"Well, I might know of someone you could meet." Castiel had a thought.

"Oh, really? I don't mind men or women, trust me. Have you seen some of my creations? I don't just use them for serving drinks, if you get the drift." Gabriel smiled widely.

"Yeah? Wow, I didn't need to know that." Now Castiel needed mind bleach; the image permanently scorched into his memory.

Gabriel grinned widely at his brother's discomfort. This was funnier than when he turned Dean into a girl; it so _was!_

"So, will you help me?" Gabriel tried for serious while holding laughter at his brother's horrified expression at the thought of him with his 'creations' doing the naughty. Gah! Clearly written on his features.

"Yeah, as much as I'll probably regret it. Yeah." Castiel shook his head, not believing he was agreeing to this. "Crap!" The word slipped out as Castiel got a thunderous look and popped out quickly. Gabriel worried and followed. What had upset him so?

He got his answer upon arrival.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Minotaur was running toward Sam and not stopping. He felt the evil in it and growled; his power unfurling and exploding from him and hit the Minotaur full force. Not only destroying it but erasing it from Existence. His fury at the thing threatening his prophet making the smiting more powerful than it normally would have been.

No one messes with a prophet. Their protectors will smite the crap out of you for it!

Gabriel watched and was impressed. Castiel was a good protector after all. Gabriel looked at Cas and nodded to the boys, mouthing 'do we tell them?'

Castiel nodded and inclined his head toward them, motioning for Gabriel to come to them.

Both men were naked but covered up quickly with the sheets, grabbing clothes and going to the bathroom to dress. Cas kissed them thoroughly first, touching their naked bodies before letting them go dress, relishing their warm and firm skin against his body. Both boys smiled into his eyes and then went to dress afterward. Clearly, Gabriel and Castiel had to talk to them. However, both men were incredibly turned on by the Angel's smiting of the Minotaur; he had been so _hot _when he had done that! If only Gabriel hadn't been there… Oh, well, they would have to show him how impressed they were with him later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel and Gabriel explained his problem and the boys laughed. Sure, it was a good theory. Castiel had a plan for that, too.

Once he told them, they figured it was a good idea, too.

Gabriel had good heart and was a decent guy, he had a right to be loved, too.

Now they just had to find someone for him. Maybe Cas would have better luck find him someone. They had no idea who to consider for the lonely Trickster Angel.

Cas hoped he had better luck finding him someone, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, now we know what's on Gabriel's mind. The only question I have is what can Castiel do to help him now?

Please review if you liked it.


	19. A Lover's Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Christmas has come to the Winchesters and Bobby, with Cas, Gabriel, and Rufus joining them. Rufus needs a new truck and they are working on it for him. They have gifts to give and the lovers are sure to enjoy it!

Merry Christmas, my Faithful Readers!

This is for you all!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Well, it's Christmas with the boys and their angel again and this year it's at Bobby's house. Let's enjoy the holidays. I'm sure they will, *wink wink*)

Let's see how it goes.

**Warning:**** This is Wincest. There is graphic sex involved and some disturbing imagery if you're not into this type of thing. So please don't read if this bothers you. There is some language concerns and sexual content, our boys like to get down and dirty, if you catch my drift.**

Please read if you like this type of thing. If not, please don't, I don't want to offend anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, Dean! Damn it. Cas, here, give this to Dean. No, don't hang it up, be careful, baby." Sam said as they fought through the tangle of their bodies to get the phone to Dean who was clearly more tangled up than an octopus that got into the superglue, the big tube.

"Ow, that was my side! Hey, Bobby, what's up? Ow, ow, that's, that's not bendable, baby, don't try. There, _ow!"_ Dean grumbled as Cas managed to untangle himself so he could dress. "Hold on, Bobby." He put his hand over the speaker, as Cas leaned into kiss him good morning and Sam leaned in for his, both looking like sexy angels ripe for sin. "Love you both." Cas said and adjusted his jacket.

"Don't forget we're going to Bobby's tonight. So meet us there, okay?" Sam asked and Cas nodded, smiling then vanished on the spot.

"Hey, sorry, had to see Cas off to work." Dean said and put Bobby on speaker so Sam could hear.

"My damn car died and I need you to pick up the tree for me. Plus I got an Okami locked in the panic room and need you to use those daggers of yours to kill the thing! Rufus stabbed the thing five times instead of seven and it got in the house, managed to trap it and lock off the pentagram fan. So we're up here waiting for you idjits to come kill the thing for us, or go get us a bamboo dagger blessed by Shinto priests. Rufus broke the priest so, well, no dagger that way." Bobby grumbled, "And Rufus's truck is dead, too. Ho ho fucking _ho!"_

"Wow, go easy there, Ebenezer. We'll leave now, and head your way. You got the parts for the vehicles there?" Dean said and Sam nodded, getting up to dress and pack for them quickly. They were three states away at the moment. It was going to take Dean doing his best Nascar impression to even get them there in four hours as it was.

"Yeah, tools too, but we need our mechanic." Bobby smiled now and sighed, "Hate being stuck here like this."

"We could get Gabriel to come help you, if you need to split or something." Sam took the phone while Dean packed the trunk, and groaned as his stomach grumbled. "Think you could work up some lunch for us when we get there? Or we can pick things up."

"Nah, we're good without chocolate boy." Bobby teased, he called Gabriel 'Chocolate Boy' and Gabriel called him 'Pop' . Gabriel's 'Pop' annoyed Bobby more than 'Chocolate Boy' annoyed Gabriel, personally Gabriel liked the name. "Damn , needed groceries too."

"Give me the list and I'll pick it up while Dean gets the tree. Two birds, one Impala." Sam suggested and Bobby agreed it was a good plan. Bobby read him the list and Sam jotted it down. It was fairly short so they figured it wouldn't take long to buy. "Don't let Dean get too ambitious with that Nascar speeding on the way here, Sam; I'd like to see my boys in one piece, not body bags."

"I'd never hurt Sam's fine packaging, Bobby. " Dean chuckled as they now headed out to the car. "I want to open it later, an early Christmas present, as it were." Sam laughed as he could tell Bobby's response from here.

"Keep it down when you do." Sam whispered in Dean's ear. Guessing Bobby's response.

"Keep it down when you do!" Bobby growled, "You boys get loud when you do that stuff." They really did, especially Sam and, damn, that boy could moan and cuss with the best of them; so much for the _good _boy part of the Winchester trio! Bobby chuckled, "Pick up some earplugs, too, if you intend on doing that, too."

Sam added earplugs to the list immediately, because Dean was _definitely _doing that to him later! If not, he'd learn the true meaning of 'hoarding the goodies'. Sam was _not_ playing.

Dean peek at the list and smiled, nodding. "Gonna open that ass like my favorite present and ride it all night, Sammy. Yeah, my very _favorite_ present; that's _you._" He leaned over and kissed Sam, letting up once Sam was breathless and properly teased. "Love you, Sammy. Good morning, baby."

"Good morning, Dean." Sam said wishing he could cuddle into Dean's side now, but knowing the speeding thing, it probably wasn't the best idea. Sam drooped a little and eyed Dean's side anyway.

"Come here, Baby." Dean nodded his head for Sam to come over and Sam came over, Dean pulled Sam to his side and Sam cuddled into it, smiling happily now. "I can speed and cuddle you, too." Dean knew that look Sam had given. The '_I really want this but I'm not going to admit it'_ look. He knew Sam loved cuddling where he was and, the truth was, he liked Sam there, too. It felt like he was missing a part if they didn't cuddle like this when he drove. He hated that feeling so…he gave into the obvious and cuddled. It was a win/win for both of them.

Four hours later and several soft sexy sounds from Sam in his sleep later, they were in Sioux Falls and got to work taking care of Bobby's errands. First, they went grocery shopping. Dean would have done the separate thing but he needed Sam's help with the tree so they shopped together. Dean discreetly slipped an arm around Sam in the meat aisle as Sam grabbed the ham and kissed him softly.

He'd recently started gaying them up more in public with them but neither Sam nor Cas dared to complain for fear he'd stop it. They _liked_ this part now. They called Bobby and he helped them quickly pick out dinner then they picked up the tree Bobby had already paid for and tied it to the car. Then they headed home to Bobby's.

The two elder hunters unloaded the car while the boys went downstairs and killed the Okami. Which hadn't been easy; that bastard had been strong!

They briefed Bobby on what had been going on and they waited for the others to arrive. Gabriel arrived with the usual flourish, giving Bobby the hug he knew bugged the old man and a shouted, "Pop!". He also smiled softly, "Merry Christmas, Pop." Bobby shrugged and smiled back. Gabriel was like that, he grew on you like a fungus. Then you never got rid of him. Bobby likened him more to Herpes, the _incurable_ kind. He bugged him sometimes like Herpes did as it itched the hell out of you. The analogy made sense to Bobby.

Soon Cas arrived and the boys jumped in surprise as he smiled and dipped them both, kissing them deeply, leaving them smiling widely when he let them up for air. They wrapped arms around their Angel Mate's waist and introduced him to Rufus.

"Rufus Turner, this is our Angel Mate, Castiel. This is Rufus Turner, a fellow hunter and good friend of ours." Dean said smiling and Rufus looked confused but shook his hand. "We're a threesome couple, him, me, and Sam. I guess I should be up front about this. I hope you understand that, Rufus."

"I…I do. But he's an angel, Dean, an honest–to-God Angel. You're sleeping with an Angel?" Rufus shook his head but smiled. Dean nodded his head and smiled, too.

"More of a husband, 'forever mate' deal really. With Sam, it's that way, too." Dean acknowledged, "I know it's not normal but we have never been that normal; either of us really. This works for us." He hoped Rufus would accept them; he was still Bobby's partner, even if he had retired.

"You know I could bless that dagger for you, Rufus, for next time. You don't really need a Shinto priest when you got an Archangel to do it instead. Just as powerful a blessing." Cas said and held out a hand. Rufus handed him the bamboo dagger which Cas held in both hands. He closed his eyes and chanted silently, then handed it back, "There."

Rufus looked at the Angel in awe now. Not just any Angel, an Archangel.

"That's not all. Sam here is a Prophet of the Lord and I'm an Archangel Protector for him. That and they're Mortal Warriors of the Light, Earthly Soldiers, they fight against evil in this world. It's first and final protection, so to speak. God has decreed it." Cas went on proudly, kissing each lover on a cheek and looking at Rufus again, "They are Special."

Rufus gave Bobby a sideways look and Bobby nodded back, "Yeah, I knew. You noticed I don't have mirrors anymore? Well, apparently some beasty from the Pit attacked me through a mirror, and thanks to a vision from Sam, they saved me from it. So, yeah, I'm totally okay with it. I help with research now." He looked at his friend and gave him a crooked smile, "Could use a partner again, now that I'm back in the game again; so to speak."

"Hell, yeah, I'm in. Just tell me what the hell's been going on. I'll help." Rufus agreed taking a seat and they all took seat too. They told him everything and afterward he shook his head in wonder, shock but wonder. "Well, that explains the increase in monster activity lately. It's been a bitch keeping up with it. These are _not_ normal monsters either. You do recall the overgrown bat thing in the panic room, right? I had to start a new journal just to keep track of all of _them!_" He looked at them and smiled, "Well, I got your back now, too. I'll help where I can."

"Good, because we need it." Dean said in relief and looked at Bobby, tossing them each ear plugs, the good kind that blocked _all_ sound, chuckling. He stood up and pulled Sam and Cas with him. "I have to go unwrap my presents now. I'd put those in if I were you." He leaned into Bobby and Rufus now, whispering conspiratorily, "I'm gonna make them _scream_."

Both men immediately put them in and groaned but smiled anyway.

"Well, knew those Winchesters were different, but _damn!_" Rufus swore and they all laughed. Gabriel left his out. He liked the sounds they made in bed. He hoped to find someone to make those sounds for him someday. In the meantime, he'd settle for listening to theirs and being happy for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the boys got to work on the cars, after opening presents and eating an early breakfast. True to his word, they found the parts they needed and the tools easily. They fixed Bobby's first, it took a day or two, what with the frequent 'work breaks' (yes, like the 'study breaks' but from work) and having to scrounge out more parts at times. Cas even put on a tank top and jeans to help, learning to work on cars like his lovers was his latest hobby; Dean was so _sexy_ doing it, _Sam_, too. Maybe it was worth doing with them; among _other_ things.

Soon they had it running smoothly and got to work on Rufus's. It was a total loss but they tried. It took a week to fix just so it would _run!_

"Rufus, you need a _new_ truck! That thing is a lost cause." Dean groaned, as Rufus and Bobby tossed the three men a bar of soap and used a hose on them; they were covered in grease and dirt now. "I got it running but it won't last long. It needs a new transmission, motor, and let's not get into the water pump." Dean looked him in the eye seriously, "Your truck is _fucked_."

"Yeah, well, can't _afford_ a new one; so I'll have to keep it working." Rufus sighed, Dean was right, that truck was doomed; he just didn't know how to get another. He couldn't afford it.

"I could build you one." Dean said sighing, knowing this was going to take forever to do. "You can stay here until It's done and help Bobby. No more than a month or two."

"I could go for that. Is that okay with you, Bobby?" Rufus asked.

Bobby smiled, nodding. "Yeah, sounds good, could use the help."

"Good, now hand us a towel, and some clothes unless you have a sudden wish to see us naked. It's freezing out here!" Sam said shivering already. Cas cuddled them now and wished heat for them, it came to his skin and warming them immediately. They stripped down and took the towels drying off quickly then dressing while the others looked away blushing even as Cas eyed them lustfully now.

"Don't know what you're missing, looking away that way." Cas said as he leered at his lovers who returned equally lustful looks, "You're missing a great view. I know I like it." Both boys laughed and smiled fondly at their third half.

"Same here, Angel man. Great view from here, too." Dean and Sam reassured him and got ideas, definite ideas that needed 'discussed'…_immediately_. They ran into the house while Gabriel handed them the ear plugs which they pocketed and headed to Bobby's car now.

"Beer and whiskey." Bobby said chuckling and the others joined him.

As they were getting in the car, Bobby went to his side and looked at Gabriel with a serious expression now. "You're lonely, aren't you?" Gabriel nodded softly and he sighed. "Why not just pick up someone?"

"Don't want that. I had that already. I'm looking for something more…_permanent_. Like _they_ have." Gabriel shrugged, "I've been alone for centuries, Bobby. I don't want to be alone anymore." He sighed and nodded. "Let's go get you two drunk."

Bobby looked sadly at the angel and felt bad for him. He hoped the guy found someone. His boys had, in their own crazy way; they were _finally_ happy. Maybe this guy could be happy that way someday, too. "You'll find someone, Gabriel. Give it time. It took them years to find their happiness. It's not just going to happen all of a sudden. It takes time to find the right one, or ones, like they did. In the meantime, you got _me_."

"You mean that, Bobby?" Gabriel said softly shuffling his feet, feeling a little better now. He definitely saw what they saw in Bobby and why he was so special to them. He wanted that, too. A Dad, it would be nice to have a Dad like Bobby. Not that he didn't love his own but he really could use one like Bobby, too.

"Yeah, I mean that." Bobby grinned, giving him a hug, "And call me 'Pop'," he paused here and smiled up at Gabriel one last time, "Chocolate Boy."

"Thank…Pop." Gabriel say smiling now; feeling better.

Bobby got in the car and Gabriel followed suit. He reflected that the Angel needed a father, and he was willing to sign up for the job. Gabriel needed him, too. Like the boys had. Archangel or not, that boy needed him, too. He wouldn't let him down. "Love you, Gabriel." He said knowing it was womanly but knowing the man needed to hear it.

"Love you, too. Pop." Gabriel smiled widely now and chuckled, "Now let's go get drunkl"

They all smiled happily and drove out of the yard now, relieved to not have to hear what was going on upstairs. It was going to be noisy.

Xxxxxxx

Dean laid his lovers down on the bed and took turns kissing them softly until he couldn't keep it soft anymore. He kissed them hard and they got lost in each other. They made love to Sam first. Working him open with their fingers and Cas lending his, too. They both sucked him hard, taking turns on his shaft and his balls, and then smiling wicked up at him. "Want you both, same time. _Please!"_

They knew what he meant and Cas let Dean lube his ass up while Dean lubed up Sam and himself. First Cas sheathed himself onto Sam slowly, moaning softly at how good he felt so deep in there, and leaned forward. Dean pushed into Sam now, until he was buried and then started to move, slowly. Then Cas sat up more and began to move as well. Soon they were all moaning and lost in each other, getting louder and louder but not caring, words beyond them now, especially Sam.

Sam writhed beneath their bodies. Cas rode him harder now, body arching and head back while Dean thrust harder and deeper into Sam while stroking Cas harder and harder at the same time. They came screaming and arching, moaning and groaning, with thrusting and pounding flesh until they were done.

Then they lay there panting and waiting for their breaths to even out. Then they eyed Cas with interest. He happily grabbed the lube and put it on his shaft and also lubed up his fingers and worked himself open, moaning louder now. "Please, both of you. _Want_ you!" They complied as before, Sam rode him, while Dean thrust into Cas and they got moving together, one unit, one need, one desire now. They got lost in each other again; their movements slower then faster, shallow then deeper, until they came together, all near screaming; all swallowed in kisses and love.

Then they kept going unto everyone rode and was made love to and very thoroughly satisfied; their Christmas gifts to each other, multiple orgasm and great sex. Giving all of themselves to each other; their favorite gifts of all.

"Love you, Sam." Dean said, kissing him softly then turning to Cas, "Love you, too, Cas." He smiled happily at his two lovers and they smiled back.

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam said kissing him back and sighing happily. They were all sore and they all knew they'd feel this session for weeks but looked forward to that dull ache in their bodies, the gift that kept on giving, reminding them of the love they had made all of last night. It was morning now and the sun lit up their well-fucked but happily sated bodies and spirits. "Love you, Cas." Sam leaned over and kissed him, too.

"Love you, too, Sam." Cas said happily, kissing them again and cuddling into Dean's chest again, sighing happily, glad he didn't have to leave yet. "Love you, Dean." Dean leaned down and Cas met him halfway for a kiss.

Then they cuddled together again and slept. All but Cas, who didn't sleep but watched over the men he loved while they did and vowed nothing would harm them, _ever!_ They were his World, his _Heaven_, God's Heaven was now his second Heaven; had been for a long time now, ever since he had fallen in love with them Winchester men. They had changed him forever and he wanted to never leave their sides for the rest of Eternity now.

He was where he belonged…with them.

They were where they belonged…with him.

He was theirs now. They were his.

And they were all very happy with that, too.

On the other hand, their audience downstairs was less so. They were hung over and had just got home. Gabriel had indeed gotten them drunk and laid them down to sleep as well. He took watch over the house, renewed the wards and added his own to it to keep all others out but them. He eyed the sleeping men; all of them mentally being watched by him now.

He loved this place. He loved these humans. Like his brother did. It was his home now, his second Home. He was loved here.

And so were _they_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, no hunt this chapter but I will be starting one next chapter, honest.

Just a Christmas gift for my readers, enjoy!


	20. Angel Killer

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but it would be fun to though.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Lots and lots of schmoop and some angst as well in most of these story chapters. Gabriel does join their bed sexually and in love with them in later chapter, after the Christmas one in fact.**

**Plot: **Sam has a vision and has to rush into action. A monster from the Pit is on its way and it specializes in killing Angels. Angelic stuff doesn't work on it and they have to improvise. Not to mention, Gabriel desires to join their bed and be loved by them, too.

He joins their lives in time to be in danger from the creature, and they resolve that the thing does not get to hurt the Angels they loved _or_ the humans.

The problem is, can they keep that resolve or will they lose them after all?

xxxxxxxxxx

(A monster is loose and its after Gabriel and Cas. The boys are the only ones that stand between it and their lover, or is it lovers now?)

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Babies, can we talk?" Cas asked and they gladly took a seat.

"Sure, baby, what's up?" Dean asked curious.

"I love you, boys. You're my Heaven, you know that!" Cas said and they smiled at him fondly.

"Of course we do." Dean said, kissing his lover softly, "What is it, Cas?"

"It's Gabriel; he's lonely." Cas said and sighed, "I hate seeing him unhappy."

They all had noticed how unhappy the Angel had been lately. He tried to hide it but was doing a bad job of it. Now he was just…staying away a lot and _hiding_.

"We noticed." Sam said.

"Nothing will change how you feel for me, right?" Cas asked and they pulled him tighter to them.

"Of course not. You're our Angel man, we love you!" Sam said and Cas nodded, eyes on theirs. "What are you thinking, baby?"

"I would like to help him…" Cas said and asked, blushing, "You don't find him unattractive, do you? I mean, you _are_ attracted to him, _right?_ I mean, I won't be mad or jealous but this is important so…um, do you? Are you…_attracted _to him?"

"Well, wow, never thought about it." Dean thought about it, looked at Sam and nodded. "I suppose so…he's a hot Angel, sexy as hell! But we love you, not going to cheat on you; don't worry."

"No, it's not…_well_, not worried about that." Cas asked and looked them in the eye and just spat it out. "Would you like to have sex with him…maybe fall in love with him…like you did with me? If he joined our…relationship, became our lover, too? Well, yours."

"_Wow!_ Um, well, it's not an unattractive idea. Are you _sure?_" Dean asked, this wasn't like Cas; he was usually more possessive than this.

"I'm sure." Cas said, and smiled at his handsome lovers, "He is attracted to you and I suspect in love with you both as it is. Probably why he's staying away so much."

"Aren't you attracted to him, too? It's not like humans, is it? Angels don't get the taboo we get, do they?" Dean asked, he thought they hadn't but he could be wrong.

"Well…" Cas considered this and smiled, "Yeah, I suppose I am. Would you consider it, adding him to…_us_? I'd still love you more than anything in Existence. Probably grow to love him the same way; you probably will, too."

"Fine with us, if it's okay with you, baby. You want us to talk to him…or you?" Dean asked, sex with Gabriel, love with Gabriel? He could see it now. They could do this. "Sam, you good with this?"

"Yes, It's fine with me, too." Sam looked at Cas now, too. Both awaiting his decision here.

"We'll all do it." Cas said kissing them both deeply and smiling at their flushed faces. "Right now." He looked up and called, "Gabriel! Can I speak to you?"

A sound of feathers was heard and Gabriel now stood in front of the naked men; feeling awkward. He felt like this around them all the time; thought about them _all_ the time. _Desired _them. _Loved_ them. he hung his head to hide his emotions. Unhappiness poured off him in waves now. "Yes, Cas?"

"Come sit with us, Gabe." Dean said patting a spot beside him, next to Cas. Once seated, Sam came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck gently. Dean's hands went to his face, eyes on his face and lips, hands on his back and side, and stroking up his left thigh. Cas did the same to his right side now. Gabriel moaned as he got hard from all that they were doing to him. "Love you, too, Gabe. _Want_ you. Be _ours_, join us. Be our lover. _All _of ours, _please?_"

"You sure? But…_threesome?_" Gabriel tried to think clearly but was rapidly losing the ability to; all their lips and hands touching him at the same time were driving him to distraction.

"_Foursome_ now; you and us forever. _If_ you want us." Sam offered, kissing along the outer shell of the Angel's ear, "Love you, Gabe. Want _you_."

"Yeah, love you." Cas whispered, leaning in to kiss Gabriel now, softly then deepening it when Gabriel grabbed his head and deepened it for him, "Want you, _too._"

"Yes. Love you all so much, in love with you all. Hurt to think about not being with you; so I stayed away." Gabriel said crying a little after breaking off the kiss to look at them and sighed. "Need you to be mine forever. You, too, Cas. I love you."

"Love you, too." Sam said and the others echoed the sentiment, working his clothes of as they kissed him and touched him, desiring him more and more with every one of them. "Want to make love to you."

"Yours forever." Dean said, kissing him, and having Sam help lay the man up further on the bed, making soft needy sounds that were turning them all on more now. "Yours forever." Sam said, lips kissing down his stomach now, hands roaming lower as well. "Yours forever." Cas whispered at his thigh, hands on his shaft stroking it now, his tongue running along the bottom of it, fingers rolling his balls along them now. "Be ours Forever, too?" He licked a finger or three and worked them into the Angel now; that-so-tight virgin hole pulsing and sensitive as he did so.

"_Yours,_ all yours, _fuck_! I belong to you _all_. You belong with me. Make love to me, all of you, _please! _Make me _yours!_" Gabriel pleaded and Cas spread his legs, lifting his body with one hand. Dean lubed him up and Gabriel's hole and shaft, too. Gabe moaned in pain then quickly moaned in pleasure as Cas thrust in slowly until he was all in, worked slow and then got faster when Gabriel was ready. Then Dean straddled the Angel and sheathed himself onto him, pleading, "Make love to me, too, Gabe. _Love_ me!" Gabriel's hands went to Dean's hips and fucked up into him now while Cas thrust into Gabriel. Sam leaned into the headboard and put his shaft to the Angel's mouth, "Suck me, let me make love to that sexy mouth, baby." Gabriel moved one hand to stroke Sam while he took him into his mouth.

Gabriel felt himself spiraling into pleasure now, all three men claiming him at the same time was undoing him so fast that his heart exploded with love for them now. They became his Heaven now, like it was for Cas.

Cas fucked him harder and faster now, Dean rode him just as hard, and Sam was fucking his mouth and Gabriel was sucking him for all he was worth, slipping fingers into Sam as he sucked him. Soon they were all cumming and screaming it, names and pornographic moans and sounds that drove them to cum even more, fuck even more, claim each other even more, until they collapsed spent on the bed. They cuddled their new lover to them, taking turns kissing him and proclaiming their love for him. Soon the boys lay sleeping happily between their two Angels; all _theirs_. They smiled in their sleep and cuddled into each other more now.

Gabriel smiled and looked down at the boys and over at Cas, _finally_ happy, _finally _where his heart wanted him to be…with _them_…forever now.

"I love you, guys. I'll never leave you." Gabriel vowed. They belonged with him! Cas, too.

"We love you, too. Not leaving you ever either, baby." Cas reassured him and they went back to watching the others sleep.

And hoped Heaven didn't call for them.

This was their Heaven now.

Where they belonged.

Xxxxxxxx

Weeks passed and they enjoyed their time with Gabriel and Cas. Bobby wasn't surprised that they were with Gabriel now; he had suspected the reason the Angel he thought of as a son now had been so unhappy was because he was lonely and secretly in love with the others. He saw the looks and noticed he was staying away more. It was good they had done something about it or he was going to talk them about it himself. Now Gabriel seemed much happier, so he was happy for him, too.

Then _it_ happened.

Xxxxxxxxx

They were working on Rufus's car when a vision hit.

Sam glowed and went into a trance. They came running to him now, and waited anxiously to see what was in store.

"So this is a vision, eh?" Rufus said, "Hmm, is he okay?" He looked closely in Sam blank face, eyes glowing brightly, skin shimmering and bright as light now. They all blinked at its brightness, except for Cas and Gabriel; they were used to it. Eventually Sam stopped glowing and he took the journal that Bobby handed him to wrote it down immediately. He was normal again and sighed.

He immediately looked at Cas and Gabriel and Bobby.

"We have a problem. Specifically the Angels and Bobby." Sam said hugging the Angels tightly before letting them go and looking into their eyes solemnly, "I won't let anyone hurt you guys; I'll kill them first!" Then he tugged them to the house and said, "We need to talk."

He sounded worried and now they passed the journal around, reading the vision; and now they were worried, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, Cas, They were Dontangs, Angel killers. Angel blades won't work on them nor will your powers. Our swords _will_ work on them; they are the _only _things that will." Sam said and moaned as another hit. He glowed again and looked at Dean, then ran for their swords. Dean and the others followed.

"You stay in here, all of you! Help reinforce the wards on the house. We got this." Sam threw Dean his sword now and said, "Outside _now_."

They ran out the door and stood a few feet from the house.

"Fix those _ward_! They're coming!" Sam shouted and they rushed to do it. The monsters flew down beside them and the battle began. The beasts, there were two of them, they had the head of a bear and bodies of lions with wings half the size of their Angel Lovers' wings.

The other stood on the porch and worried, wanting desperately to help. Bobby and Rufus looked at Cas and Gabriel and saw how worried they were. They really _loved_ those boys; the humans knew how they felt. Sam's beast managed a hit and sent Sam into a car, making him yelp in pain at the impact, then struggle to get up again. "Sam!" Dean shouted and ran to get it off of him. Gabe and Cas ran out and reached for Sam now, and Dean had to wonder if they were deaf or just didn't bother to listen. Sam was wasting his breath getting them to stay out of it!

Dean looked at them and got distracted, got tossed into pile of cars as well. He got up quickly and charged at the creatures as they went straight for Cas now. "No! Get away from him!" He saw the thing look his way and proceeded to taunt it away from the Angels and Sam now, "Hey, Ugly! I'm over here! " Unfortunately, this ploy wasn't working. He was happy to see Sam at his side now and they watched in dismay as Bobby and Rufus joined the fight now. Taking the one going after Gabriel.

"Leave my son alone, you ugly thing!" Bobby shouted and both humans jumped onto its back, Bobby trying to get a good shot in and Rufus slashing with the demon knife. Cas jumped on the other one, slashing at it and punching. Now Gabriel joined Cas and they fought the thing together. Sam and Dean sighed and groaned, having to decide between the Angels and the humans; not wanting to choose either but wanting to help both. Bobby saw their dilemma. "Get the other one; we'll hang in here! Hurry, _damn _it!" He looked at Rufus, "Remember the Lamia in New York?"

Rufus nodded and got the idea. "Let's do this!" And then they proceed to move to its neck and legs, slashing and Bobby shot it with the Colt; to no effect. The gun went flying now, almost sending Bobby with it.

At the same time, the boys got onto the one the Angels were fighting and stabbed it with their blades. It burned up instantly. "We said stay _inside!_ Get out of here _now!_" Dean shouted annoyed.

"NO!" came their collective response to this order.

Dean growled and they jumped over to Bobby's and Rufus's, as Rufus slashed at it. Gabriel caught Bobby as he was tossed off and then helped him smoothly to the ground. The monster reared over Gabriel now and Cas dove at it, Bobby by his side now, both slamming into it, while the boys stabbed it at the same time. It burned up from the inside now and they fell to the ground with a soft thump.

"Did you call me your _son_?" Gabriel asked Bobby and Bobby nodded. "Thanks…_Pop_."

"No problem, Chocolate Boy." Bobby grinned brushing off the snow from his clothes now.

The humans and the Angels saw the boys' look that said they were pissed. The others bristled at that look and then went inside. They prepared for a fight. Those boys were pissed they had risked themselves that way and it was no surprise. They knew they would be when they'd decided to do it in the first place. Now they were going to have to face them now. And give them a piece of their minds, _too._

Yeah, it was going to be a blowout and they _all _knew it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What were you _thinking?_ You could have been killed. We said stay inside. Those were Angel _Killers!_ Like you're Angels, _remember?_ And you two, those things could have ripped you _apart_!" Dean shouted, upset they had almost got hurt.

"You could have, too! _Both_ of you!" Cas shouted back, pissed that Dean has so little faith in his warrior skills, "I'm a Warrior of Heaven! I do know how to fight, you know!"

"I never said you didn't. But that thing was capable of killing you. You should have let us do it!" Dean growled.

"Yeah, like they wouldn't have killed _you! _Yeah, that's _better_." Cas said bitterly.

Gabriel glared at them as well, "We are just as responsible for _you_ as you are for _us_! You have no right to tell us what to do!"

"You don't understand!" Sam said, trying to calm down before this got too out of hand.

"Then explain it, boy. Tell us why it's okay for you to die but not us helping you so you _don't!_ Tell us _that_!" Bobby growled.

"You're…you're our _Everything_s." Sam said softly, "We can't _lose_ you!"

"You're ours, too." Gabe said, "You think you're not our Everythings, too, _really?_! You're _not_ replaceable! We don't want to lose you _either_."

"_Fine!_ Sorry." Dean said softly, still upset. He realized he had overreacted again. "We just love you guys so _damn _much! We've lost _enough_, won't lose you guys, too."

"Yeah, _sorry_. That includes you and Rufus, too, Bobby. We had no right to tell you what to do. We just don't want to lose you." Sam added sadly. "If anything happened to you… we don't know what we'd do. Makes us a little overprotective."

"A little?" Bobby asked in disbelief. Those boys never were just a _little _overprotective; they went _whole hog! _

"Okay, a whole _lot_ of overprotective." Dean admitted wryly and shrugged, they all knew it was true, so why deny it?

"We just don't want to lose you." Sam said again.

"We don't want to lose you either." Gabriel said softly, "We love you, too."

"Not going to lose us. You're just being idjits again." Bobby said gruffly, but smiled anyway.

"Well, I don't know about you all," Rufus said, "But I enjoyed that. Haven't had a good fight like that for a long time now." He smiled at the boys, who smiled back and shook their heads.

"We like _you!_" Dean chuckled, "You're going to be a _fun_ one."

"Yeah, he's a _hoot!_" Bobby said rolling his eyes at them.

They all laughed now and the boys eyed their Angel lovers seductively. The Angels caught the look and did the same to them. They rose together and headed out to the car, going to a motel for some private time. They were going to get loud this time; they were _sure_ of it.

The older Hunters chuckled as they pulled out.

"Up for some poker, old friend? I need to win some of that money back. Might need some earplugs later." Rufus asked joking and Bobby grinned, grabbing some cards. They sat at his desk and played poker for the rest of the night, in case a call came in.

Bobby was _sure_ they'd need earplugs later.

Three was loud enough, but four of them? That was a whole other decibel of loud they _really_ didn't need to hear.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Once they hit the room the Angels and the boys, paired off for the first round. Gabriel took Sam and Cas took Dean, then the Angels pushed their lovers to their bed, undressing them, and then letting the boys undress them as well, between kisses and touches, and marking each other.

"Love you guys, couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Don't want to be without you, either of you guys." Dean admitted, looking at Cas and Gabriel, and Sam now. He let them see how he felt about them in that look.

"We need you guys." Sam said moaning softly as Gabriel's hands roamed slowly down his body, caressing it like it was silk or something. "Gabe…" He sighed softly, falling into those gentle touches already. Dean was no better off. Cas was kissing and touching him the same way, and both boys felt their love for them in those touches, so soft, so gentle. "Cas…baby…" Dean said softly and both Angels smiled as they felt their lovers slowly melt beneath their touches now.

"Not going anywhere." Cas promised, letting his hand play along Dean's thigh while his mouth kissed behind it. Dean looked at him with green eyes full of need now, needing more now.

"Staying with you. Haunt you if we have to but never leaving you." Gabriel promised, "Stuck here like Cas now."

"Everyone leaves us eventually." Dean said softly, even Sam left at times. No one _really_ stayed.

"Not us." Cas said and let his fingers circle the sensitive rim of Dean's hole and tentatively touched it with the tip of his tongue now. Dean lifted up his hips to allow Cas better access and Cas caressed it lovingly again.

"Promise?" Dean asked and they noticed that both boys looked at them now, hoping they wouldn't leave them. So worried, so sad.

"Promise." Gabriel promised. He let his fingers, slicked up from lube in their pockets, open Sam up for him; such a pretty hole he thought. "Your hole is so pretty, baby. Like touching it." Sam moaned softly and thrust back onto his fingers now.

"Want you touching it…_Need_ you!" Sam moaned a little louder.

Both Angels immediately sound-proofed the room and put up a barrier. They were going to make their lovers shout their names; maybe let them do the same for them, too.

"We love you, Cas, Gabe. So much!" Dean said moaned as Cas worked him open as well, too.

"Yes, we love you both. You cannot leave us, _ever!"_ Sam said moaning more as Gabriel sucked him now, his hard length being worked so good he almost cried out now. He still felt Gabe's finger inside him, working him, thrusting in and stroking his prostate at the same time.

"Love you, too." Cas said and went back to fucking Dean's body with his fingers while sucking him at the same time. Dean arched and writhed, his body begging for more.

"Said forever, _meant_ it!" Gabe said, pausing in his sucking and then resuming after speaking. Sam writhed and moaned under his sucking and fingers working him the way Gabe was at the moment.

"Prove it, show us." Dean moaned, "_Fuck_ us, babies!" Cas let off the sucking and lubed up, thrusting in on the first thrust, making Dean arch for him, moaning better than the woman did for the pizza man, and turning Cas on so fast he almost came right then.

"Yes, show us." Sam pulled Gabe up for a deep kiss, "Fuck me, _Gabe_." Gabriel kept kissing Sam while using a hand to help thrust into him and the man thrust back onto him immediately, hard and deep; legs around his waist already for deeper penetration now.

Now the Angels fucked the men and rode them hard, making them melt and writhe, moaning into hard kisses and more pleasure than they could handle right now. The boys reached hands between their bodies and stroked themselves while their lovers took them and soon they were cursing and begging for more, getting louder with every thrust. Getting closer to their orgasms now, unable to stop. It felt like a train bearing down on them and they let it hit them, cumming hard and impaling themselves more and more onto the Angels', pulling them along, making them cum with them. Their bodies clenched tightly around them and they came again, all arching and shouting loudly now; their lover's name echoing through the barrier now.

They collapsed now onto their beds and rested then flipped the Angels to the bottom fucking them as well, and repaying them by doing everything they had done to them, making them writhe and beg for more as well. Soon they had them cumming hard as well, pulling the boys into their orgasms also.

Then they went to one bed and all cuddled together, the Angels watching them as they slept; the Angels happy to stay where they were now.

"Is it true? Am I tied to them like you are? Unable to leave, my destiny tied to theirs like yours is?" Gabriel asked softly, trying not to wake up his lovers now but wanting to know.

"Yes. Once you joined us as a lover, you got tied to our destiny as well. You can't return to Heaven for long and you have to help them like I do." Cas said brushing hair from Sam's eyes and kissing his forehead softly, letting it wander to Dean's, running through it as well. Both boys smiled in their sleep in response to the gentle touches. Gabriel also touched them, brushing this finger along theirs hands and faces tenderly.

"Never thought I could ever love anyone like I love them, and you . Never thought I'd get this." Gabriel said softly, eyes soft, "So glad you all decided to love me. It was breaking my heart loving you and not being able to tell you guys. Loved you so much. Have since the Venice thing really, I suppose. Didn't know it but it started there but kept getting stronger and stronger. I was afraid to tell you." He looked at Cas, and got up, pulling the other Angel to the other bed, kissing him softly, "I love you, too, Cas. Let's make love some more, _please?_"

"I'd love to, Gabe." Cas said and then they proceeded to do just that, over and over until the Sun came up and went back to lay with the boys; feeling very close to the boys and each other now.

"I love you, Cas." Gabriel said softly, touching his face over the sleeping boys now. "So handsome, so _Mine_. Like them."

"Love you, too, Gabe." Cas said, kissing Gabe's palm and holding his hand there. "So gorgeous, all Mine, like them, _too_."

When the boys woke up, they switched Angels and did it all again, then showered together, making love to each other in the shower and tub until they were sated and sore, but very pleased with themselves. Then they headed back to Bobby's to see if he had a case for them or needed them. Besides, they were still working on Rufus's truck and had to dig some parts out of the cars in the yard, which would probably take all day as it was.

First they went to the restaurant and had breakfast, them and their Angels feeding each other bits of food, and kissing at times briefly. They left their waitress a big tip and headed home again, stopping at Sheriff Mills' office after she flagged them down, with some papers for Bobby, research she had helped them with apparently. She smiled as they introduced their lovers and explained their relationship. She just shook their hands and invited them all to supper at her house that night which they accepted happily.

Back at the yard, they gave Bobby the files and made sure to let Bobby know they were having dinner at the Sheriff's house. She was a nice woman. Bobby should ask her out, they voiced this thought and could have sworn he blushed a little. He shrugged and agreed she was nice. Then quickly went to put the papers into the files and called the Hunters with the information he'd found for them. Avoiding their suggestion entirely.

They went a couple towns over and got rid of a couple of poltergeists for him. They had dinner with Jodie and had a pretty good time, telling her the truth about themselves and their mission now. She said she'd help if she could, too. All they had to do was ask. They thanked her for her offer and said she'd be a big help later. They went back to the yard to work on Rufus's new truck for him now.

They used a light to work on it until close to midnight. They were close to getting it to run now; Cas fixed the alternator and water pump for them while they worked on the engine itself. Gabriel helped Cas with the work and learned how to work on the truck now, like Cas was, and decided to keep spending time with them doing this now. The work breaks alone for fantastic! And so was the sight of them all covered in grease bent over under the hood of the vehicle; so sexy to watch, they all thought so, every last one of them.

Then they washed up in the shower upstairs and headed to the room they now shared with the boys. Where they made love to those boys and cuddled up to them as they slept in their arms now; Heaven on Earth as far as they were concerned.

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
